Une étoile filante dans la nuit
by Vincent Aguila
Summary: La fin de la saga Hobbit ne me convient pas, j'ai donc écrite la mienne. Dain ne devient pas roi sous la montagne car l'un des héritiers en ligne directe a survécu. Tauriel sera alors à ses côtés, quoi qu'il en coûte aux deux.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Si petit…si fragile…mais fort en même temps…Thranduil regardait avec intérêt ce minuscule être qui n'avait pas encore vu la lumière du jour et qui dormait avec innocence, loin de se douter du remue-ménage qu'avait engendré l'annonce de sa venue.

Pour le moment, seule la lumière des étoiles filtrait à travers le voilage du berceau. Il lui faudrait attendre encore quelques heures pour connaître pour la première fois la sensation des rayons du soleil effleurant sa peau.

Tout avait commencé il y avait de cela environ un an quand sa fille adoptive avait démontré qu'elle possédait un entêtement pareil au sien, voire plus fort.

Alors que le roi elf allait se retirer, le petit être remua doucement et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Deux minuscules prunelles noires vinrent alors se poser sur Thranduil.


	2. Après la bataille

**1\. Après bataille**

**POV 1**

La tristesse lui broyait les entrailles comme nulle blessure n'aurait été capable de le faire. Elle sentait le désespoir s'insinuer en elle comme le poison de morgul. Doucement puis de plus en plus rapidement, son monde s'écroulait autour d'elle.

Il y avait encore quelques jours de cela, il lui racontait ce qu'il savait de la lune de feu. A présent, son corps sans vie était aussi froid que la glace. Plus jamais elle ne le verrait sourire, ni l'entendrait lui parler ou encore le sentirait l'étreindre. Parti, il était parti pour toujours vers le royaume des morts. Son désarroi était tel qu'elle ne sentait même pas la neige qui les recouvrait tous deux. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue que la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps.

Y avait-il un royaume des morts propre à chaque peuple ou était-il commun à tous? Si la mort venait la prendre à son tour, le retrouverait-elle? Cet espoir vint dessiner un pâle sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'allongeait complètement à ses côtés. Fermant les yeux, elle espérait ne plus jamais avoir à les ouvrir.

**POV 2**

Il avait dit à son père qu'il ne reviendrait pas. A quoi bon? Si sa chère amie n'était pas à côté de lui, pourquoi rentrerait-il? Peu importe les idées et préjugés de son père, sans elle, il ne serait jamais devenu tel qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il l'avait laissé faire ses adieux au nain…Kili s'il se souvenait bien. Quand serait l'heure pour elle de partir, il l'emmènerait avec lui.

Cela faisait trois heures qu'elle était là-haut. La neige qui tombait commençait peu à peu à se transformer en blizzard. S'ils devaient partir, cela devrait être fait sans tarder. Il retourna alors là où il avait laissé sa précieuse amie. Quand il arriva sur place, il ne vit rien au premier abord puis ses yeux d'elf distinguèrent une chevelure rousse dépassant légèrement de la neige. Cette vision lui glaça le sang.

En un instant, il fut auprès d'elle, la dégageant de la neige. Ses yeux étaient clos, ses lèvres bleues et son corps froid. Le sang qui s'était écoulé de ses blessures avait gelé. Ne voulant accepter l'idée qu'elle ait eu envie de suivre son aimé, il mit la tête contre sa poitrine et soupira de soulagement en entendant un battement de cœur. Celui-ci était faible mais présent. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas comme ça et encore moins dans ses bras. Il se refusait à voir cela arriver, pas tant qu'il serait vivant. La calant dans ses bras, il se mit sur ses deux pieds et se précipita vers le camp que son peuple avait dressé pour la nuit. L'état de son amie requérait d'être vu par un guérisseur et il y pourvoirait, même si pour cela il lui fallait se mettre à genoux et supplier, le nez dans la poussière.

**POV 3**

Il avait décidé que lui et les siens passeraient la nuit sur l'une des places de Dale. Le campement était en place. On comptait et identifiait les morts avant de les mettre sur un chariot pour les ramener chez eux. Grâce au froid ambiant, les corps se conserveraient assez longtemps pour arriver en bon état à Mirkwood.

Son cœur saignait de voir ses sujets souffrir ainsi. Au moins, les blessés avaient pu être pris en charge dans les temps. Aucun ne mourrait donc. Des pleurs intérieurs agitaient également son esprit. En effet, ses deux enfants s'étaient éloignés de lui. Quand viendraient-ils chez eux? Le feraient-ils un jour? Il était prêt à pardonner à sa bornée de fille si cela les ramenait tous les deux à la maison. Il la connaissait bien. Pourquoi s'était-il donc étonné de la voir lui désobéir et s'amouracher d'un nain qui plus est? Là-haut, il avait reconnu son regard, le regard de quelqu'un qui a perdu son aimé pour toujours.

Quand sa femme était morte, il voulait mourir pour aller la rejoindre. Peu lui importait les responsabilités de sa fonction de roi. Les elfs n'aiment qu'une fois, il n'y a qu'un seul et grand amour dans leur longue vie. Il se souvenait que le jour où avait appris pour le décès de son épouse, il s'était décidé à la rejoindre. Dans sa chambre, la dague pressée contre sa poitrine, il lui ne restait plus qu'à exercer une légère pression pour rejoindre son aimée.

Simplement, quelqu'un l'avait arrêté. En effet, son fils en pleurs était entré en courant dans la pièce et s'était jeté dans ses bras. Il avait à peine eu le temps de se refaire de sa dague que l'enfant était contre lui, versant toute sa tristesse contre lui. Se fustigeant d'avoir failli l'abandonner, il s'était alors promis de vivre pour lui. Quelques mois plus tard, la venue de sa fille adoptive n'avait fait que renforcer cette résolution. S'il devait endurer plusieurs millénaires de souffrance pour être à leurs côtés et les protéger, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Il avait toujours souhaité que ses deux enfants ne se retrouvent dans la situation qu'il avait traversée lors de la mort de son épouse. Pourtant, la culpabilité le tourmentait à la pensée que si sa fille endurait la perte de son aimé en ce moment même, c'était de sa faute.

Quand la voix de son fils appelant à l'aide, parvint jusqu'à lui, il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se ruer dehors à sa rencontre. Quand il vit sa fille aussi pâle que la mort dans les bras de son frère, il ne tint que du miracle que les larmes ne roulent pas sur ses joues.

**POV 4**

Le champ de bataille ne ressemblait plus à rien. S'ils avaient rapidement pu trouver Thorin car Bilbo les avait guidés jusqu'à son corps, il en était tout autrement pour les deux jeunes princes. La couche de neige recouvrant le sol était à présent si épaisse qu'ils avaient failli passer à côté du corps de Kili sans le voir. Quant à Fili…il était tout simplement introuvable. Les nains espéraient que ce dernier ne se trouvait pas au fond du précipice. Soudain, le plus jeune d'entre eux se fit entendre. «Je l'ai trouvé!»


	3. Nuit Mouvementée

**2\. Nuit mouvementée**

Dans l'une des tentes que les elfs avaient dressées pour s'occuper des blessés, un brusque mouvement réveilla Legolas en sursaut. Ouvrant les yeux, il constata qu'il avait tout simplement failli tomber du tabouret sur lequel il était assis. Son corps avait eu le réflexe de se rattraper de lui-même. Appartenir à sa race avait vraiment du bon. Se donnant deux claques mentales, il s'assit correctement et continua de fixer sa chère amie.

Tauriel était toujours aussi pâle et ses cheveux roux attachés en une grande tresse pour faciliter les soins, ne faisaient qu'accentuer cette impression. Toutes ses blessures avaient été soignées. Il en avait été de même pour celles de Legolas qui s'était fait tirer les oreilles par Minël, la guérisseuse en chef. En effet, le prince avait refusé de recevoir tout soin avant le réveil de sa sœur. Or, il avait oublié un détail: à partir du moment où il se trouvait sous une tente pour les blessés, il était sur son territoire et en avait fait les frais.

Après plusieurs jours passés sans dormir depuis l'évasion des nains de leurs cellules, l'épuisement de son corps se rappelait douloureusement à Legolas, le rendant furieux contre lui-même. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de dodeliner de la tête, luttant plus que jamais pour garder les yeux ouverts. Une main lui tirant douloureusement sa demi-queue de cheval réussit à les lui faire rouvrir. Bondissant sur ses pieds pour faire face à l'impudent, le prince perdit rapidement de sa superbe quand il réalisa que Minël se tenait devant lui, les poings sur les hanches et l'air encore plus revêche que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue.

Tapant le sol de la pointe de son pied, la guérisseuse paraissait exaspérée.

«De la glace. Dit-elle alors simplement.

-Pardon? Ne put que dire le prince.

-J'ai besoin de glace pour certains de mes patients. Vu que vous avez l'air tellement obstiné à rester éveillé, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas m'en chercher?»

Le blizzard était définitivement là et ne paraissait pas enclin à se calmer et encore moins à se lever. Dwalin et Ori s'étaient réfugiés sous l'une des dernières arches encore debout sur le champ de bataille. Le plus jeune des nains avait trouvé le corps de Fili gisant en contre bas sur une saillie rocheuse. Un pan de mur était appuyé contre la paroi. Ainsi, le corps du prince se trouvait à l'abri de la neige et était resté ainsi parfaitement visible. Tout d'abord, les nains avaient envisagé de descendre deux d'entre eux jusqu'à la saillie via des cordes pour récupérer le corps. Cependant, le blizzard s'était brusquement intensifié, annulant cette opération au moins jusqu'au lendemain matin. Dwalin s'était porté volontaire pour veiller au plus près du corps jusque là. Ori, lui, l'avait rejoint discrètement il y avait de cela un petit quart d'heure. Il trouvait la présence de Dwalin rassurante et apaisante, loin de celle étouffante de Dori et celle désorientée de Nori. Le vieux combattant ne l'avouerait jamais mais il était reconnaissant au benjamin de la compagnie de lui tenir compagnie et ce, en dépit des larmes que ce dernier était en train de verser en dessinant d'une main tremblante dans son livre. Soudain, Dwalin sentit une présence et pas celle d'un nain. Saisissant Ori par le col, il eut tôt fait de le mettre derrière lui et de se saisir de sa hache. Sa mâchoire faillit alors se décrocher quand il se retrouva en présence de Legolas.

Le prince bougonnait et rageait à la fois. Il n'obéissait qu'à son père et à Tauriel à l'occasion. Pour qui se prenait cette guérisseuse? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accéder à sa demande?! Il devrait être auprès de Tauriel, pas en train de braver le blizzard pour rapporter de la glace. Il n'avait pas encore atteint la cascade glacée que ses sourcils, ses lobs d'oreille et le bout de ses tresses étaient déjà pourvu de stalactites. En d'autres circonstances, si sa sœur l'avait vu, elle se serait écroulée de rire en disant qu'il ressemblait encore plus à son père. Cette pensée lui serra encore plus le cœur. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle serait encore vivante lorsqu'il reviendrait. Il la vit alors.

En effet, au dessus de la cascade glacée, il pouvait distinguer une lueur sous une arche branlante. Bientôt, ses yeux lui permirent de discerner deux des nains de la compagnie. Se demandant bien ce qu'ils pouvaient encore trafiquer, il eut vite fait de se rendre auprès d'eux pour avoir des explications et ce ne fut que pour se faire accueillir par une hache qui faillit lui ouvrir la gorge, accentuant sa mauvaise humeur.

«Qu'est-ce qu'un elf vient faire ici? Lui demanda le nain aux tatouages.

-Je pourrais vous demander la même chose! Répliqua Legolas plus que contrarié.

-Nous…on veille…Fili. On n'a pas pu le remonter. Lui répondit le jeune nain entre deux sanglots, faisant lever un sourcil un nouveau venu.

-Ori! Tais toi! Nos affaires ne regardent pas les elfs.» Le réprimanda Dwalin alors que le prince essayait de comprendre.

Après tout, pourquoi tous les corps n'avaient-ils pas encore été récupérés? Les siens avaient pu retrouver tous les leurs et même aider les humains et les nains à faire de même. Décidant qu'il avait assez perdu son temps, Legolas retourna dehors et entreprit de récupérer des blocs de glace qu'il découpait avec une de ses dagues à même la cascade. Du moins, fut-il ce qu'il entreprit de faire au début. En effet, en se penchant au dessus du vide, il découvrit que des blocs de glace s'étaient décrochés de la cascade pour atterrir sur une saillie rocheuse. Là ils attendaient bien sagement de se faire ramasser à côté d'un pied. Un pied?!

Fermant les yeux avant de secouer la tête, il crut avoir rêvé. Cependant, quand l'elf les rouvrit, force était de constater qu'il y avait bien un corps en contre bas avec tout le corps qui allait avec. Sautant sur la saillie, il découvrit rapidement qu'il s'agissait du nain blond que les autres appelaient Fili, le seul dont il connaissait le nom à l'exception de Thorin et Kili.

Sachant que Tauriel ne lui pardonnerait pas s'il repartait sans le corps, il se décida à le remonter. Soupirant, le prince se pencha et se saisit du nain. A ce moment-là, il se dit qu'il lui fallait vraiment essayer de reposer son cerveau. En effet, ce dernier paraissait déterminé à lui donner des hallucinations à cause de la fatigue. Après tout, ne venait il pas d'entendre le cadavre du blond laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur?

Lorsque Minël revint jeter un coup d'œil à Tauriel, elle ne fut guère surprise de trouver Thranduil à son chevet. Elle savait que cela rappelait de douloureux souvenirs au roi.

«Comment va-t-elle? Lui demanda-t-il sans détour, même si Minël était certaine qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Il avait simplement envie de croire qu'il avait tord.

-Elle se laisse mourir. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se réveillera. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, elle a perdu beaucoup durant la bataille. Dit simplement la guérisseuse.

-Hé bien, peut-être que cela la fera changer d'envie! S'exclama soudainement une voix que les deux elfs connaissait bien.

Se tournant vers sa source, Minël vit Legolas. Tout d'abord, la guérisseuse eut envie de lui mettre une claque pur être revenu sans sa glace. Ensuite, elle se rendit compte qu'il portait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, un nain pour être plus précis. Attendez! Un nain?! Le raclement du tabouret sur le sol, signe que Thranduil s'était levé, la fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Peu importe ce qu'il faudra mais ce nain doit vivre.» Lui ordonna alors le roi.


	4. Un avenir possible

**3\. Un avenir possible**

Le froid fige les choses ou du moins les faits ralentir. Ce principe était connu des elfes et surtout de leurs guérisseurs depuis longtemps. Ces derniers avaient même remarqué que placer les victimes d'un coma ou ayant reçu un fort coup à la tête dans un environnement frais aidait à limiter les lésions et à faire récupérer plus rapidement les blessés. Cela avait été découvert lorsque durant une campagne militaire, les guérisseurs avaient dû travailler dans un environnement particulièrement froid et dur à chauffer.

Toujours d'après cette théorie, laisser un blessé grave et inconscient dans le froid lui permettait d'attendre pour un temps les soins qu'il nécessitait. Bon, tout ça était purement théorique ou presque. Minël n'en avait plus entendu parler depuis qu'elle avait fini sa formation de guérisseur. Pourtant, force était de constater qu'elle se trouvait face à un cas d'école.

En effet, au vu des lésions que le nain blond en face d'elle avait, seul son séjour prolongé dans le froid pouvait expliquer qu'il soit encore en vie. Le sang qui avait gelé au niveau de ses blessures l'avait empêché de se vider de son sang. Le froid en lui-même avait permis de stopper la dégénération de sa colonne vertébrale provoquée par un coup d'épée. Le fait que le prince d'Erebor soit en vie tenait vraiment du miracle et en même temps de la logique ou presque…

Bien sûr, Minël savait parfaitement que le peuple de Mahal était solide, même très solide. Elle avait déjà vu certains d'entre eux faire des chutes de plusieurs mètres pour atterrir sur leurs pieds comme si de rien n'était et d'autres combattre plusieurs heures avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils avaient une lame dans le corps. Cependant, le cas de Fili, si elle se souvenait bien de son nom, tenait vraiment de l'inattendu. La guérisseuse était parfaitement consciente que son roi et son prince attendait que la survie du nain aide Tauriel à rester dans le monde des vivants. Au premier abord, l'héritier d'Erebor était tout à fait apte à récupérer entièrement de ses blessures. Simplement, lorsqu'il apprendrait que son frère et son oncle n'avaient pas survécu, Minël n'était pas sûre qu'il soit capable de vivre.

Du fait des chocs des combats, des infiltrations d'eau puis du gel ainsi que de la nuit de blizzard, la saillie rocheuse sur laquelle se trouvait Fili fut emportée par un glissement de terrain peu avant l'aube. Aux premières lueurs du jour, c'était donc une compagnie de nains brisés par le chagrin qui regardait impuissante le fond du précipice tentant d'y apercevoir le corps de leur prince défunt. Dwalin s'en voulait tellement, même s'il n'y était pour rien. Quant à Ori, ses pleurs étaient devenus si incontrôlables que ses deux frères avaient accepté que Oin lui donne quelque chose pour dormir. Balin inquiétait aussi beaucoup son frère comme leurs amis. En effet, en l'espace de même pas 24 heures, le vieux guerrier semblait avoir pris vingt ans. Quant à Bilbo, il n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils les avaient menés au corps de Thorin la veille. Même Bofur n'avait pas réussi à lui arracher ne serait qu'un mot.

D'ailleurs, ouhaitant s'éloigner un peu de ses compagnons et de leur lourd deuil commun pour souffler un peu, le nain à l'étrange chapeau avait pris la direction du camp des elfes. Il souhaitait ardemment avoir des nouvelles de Tauriel. La voir lui ferait du bien car il était persuadé qu'elle était en vie. Sinon son cadavre aurait été retrouvé auprès de celui de Kili, n'est-ce pas?

Garder la tête haute face aux regards méprisants des oreilles pointues ne fut guère aisé mais quand il demanda à ce qui lui semblait être la guérisseuse en chef des nouvelles de l'aimée de Kili, elle ne lui envoya pas de regard méprisant. Au contraire, Minël lui sourit doucement et l'emmena auprès de sa patiente.

Quand Bofur vit la guerrière pâle comme la mort, il redouta le pire.

«Elle va mourir? Voulut-il savoir.

-Cela ne dépend que d'elle. Elle n'y arrivera pas seule mais peut-être que votre ami pourrait être un soutien pour la réveiller.

-Mon ami? Répéta Bofur en regardant la guérisseuse.

Cette dernière lui sourit à nouveau et tira un rideau qui séparait la tente en deux. Sur la couche qui se révéla alors, il y avait…

-FILI! S'écria le fabriquant que jouet.

Ce dernier se rua vers le prince inconscient avant de doucement poser sa main sur sa poitrine pour vérifier que cette dernière se soulevait bien au rythme d'une respiration.

-Son état est stable et ses blessures physiques devraient guérir sans laisser de séquelles mais pour ce qui est de son esprit…Expliqua Minël.

-Il ne sera plus jamais le même. Conclut Bofur dont des larmes de soulagement dévalaient ses joues, pour un peu il aurait dansé la gigue sur place.

-Non, en effet mais Tauriel et lui pourraient être un soutien mutuel pour surmonter leur peine commune.

-Je comprends ça mais pourquoi Fili est chez vous? Vous n'auriez pas pu nous le dire?! Se rebiffa légèrement le nain.

-Le prince Legolas m'a apporté le prince Fili et je l'ai soigné, c'est tout. Je n'en sais pas plus. Je peux comprendre que vous soyez furieux de cela mais pour le moment, il vaut mieux que l'héritier d'Erebor ne soit pas déplacé et reste au calme.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais dire aux autres? Je ne peux pas les laisser dans l'ignorance. Je n'en ai pas le droit. En plus, mon peuple sera furieux de savoir que notre prince vous doit la vie. Je n'ose même pas penser à ce que va faire Dain. Réfléchit le nain, craignant vraiment que des rixes n'éclatent entre elfes et nains.

-Dans ce cas, peut-être puis-je vous être d'une certaine aide.» Déclara une voix qui fit faire un bond à Bofur.

Se tournant vers l'entrée de la tente, il y vit Gandalf sourire malicieusement. Jamais au grand jamais, le fabricant de jouets n'avait été aussi content de voir le magicien. En même temps, il redoutait ce que le nouveau venu avait en tête. Après tout, Bofur n'avait toujours pas oublié la manière dont Gandalf les avait menés à Rivendell en dépit du refus obstiné de Thorin de se rendre chez des elfes. Cela pouvait paraître sans importance pour le magicien mais les nains s'étaient senti trahi par cela et s'étaient quelque peu refermés face à lui, expliquant pourquoi Thorin ne l'avait plus vraiment écouté par la suite.

Une folie, pure et simple folie, même pour des nains. Telles avaient été les pensées de Dain quand il s'était rendu à la réunion tenue par Thorin, il y avait de cela environ un an. Reprendre Erebor à un dragon! S'il n'avait pas eu de l'affection pour Thorin, le seigneur des Monts de Fer lui aurait ri au nez à la barbe de tous. Ils allaient directement à leur perte s'ils s'engageaient dans une telle aventure. Il ne sait pas ce que lui-même aurait exactement ressenti de se faire priver de son propre royaume, donc l'obstination de son cousin ne lui était pas totalement compréhensible. Après tout, on parlait d'un dragon. Un dragon, Mahal! L'une des créatures les plus vicieuses et puissantes jamais crées!

Quand Dain avait quitté la réunion, il avait été persuadé de ne plus jamais revoir Thorin, du moins de son vivant. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise de recevoir un corbeau de son cousin lui annonçant qu'il avait repris Erebor et qu'il nécessitait son aide pour le défendre. Le seigneur des Monts de Fer avait fait répéter trois fois le corbeau pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Quand il fut sûr de la compréhension du message, il se hâta de rassembler ses hommes et de faire route vers Erebor. Après tout, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas cassé de l'elf, une activité forte divertissante et qui se rappelait à ses bons souvenirs.

A présent, Thorin et Kili étaient morts. Quant à Fili, cet illuminé de magicien qu'était Gandalf le Gris prétendait avoir confié son petit cousin aux ents pour qu'ils le soignent car il était vivant! Non, vraiment! Confier un nain à des ents! N'importe quoi! En attendant que le prince, héritier d'Erebor ne revienne guéri, si jamais il l'était un jour, Dain était bien déterminé à faire valoir les droits des nains sur la montagne solitaire. Cependant, pour cela il lui fallait tenir une autre réunion des différents peuples des nains.


	5. Une aube tant attendue

**4\. Vers une aube attendue**

Legolas s'était finalement endormi pour de bon. A présent, recouvert d'une couverture, il se reposait sur un lit de camp utilisé par les soldats elfes lors des campagnes militaires. En effet, pour garder sa chaleur corporelle, il était fortement déconseillé de dormir à même le sol, un principe de base enseigné aux jeunes elfes dès le début de leur apprentissage.

Sur une note plus légère, Minël avait souri en se rendant compte que «son altesse» avait une narine qui sifflait légèrement lorsqu'il dormait. Cela était à peine perceptible même pour une oreille d'elf mais amusant tout de même.

Elle l'avait quand même un peu aidé à dormir en lui donnant un thé auquel elle avait ajouté un sédatif. Il n'avait alors pas fallu longtemps pour que le prince ne rejoigne les bras de Morphée. La guérisseuse avait ensuite appelé un garde pour que celui-ci amène un lit de camp et allonge le blond dessus. Elle savait que Legolas serait d'humeur massacrante le lendemain mais peu lui importait. Au moins pour quelques heures, les occupants de la tente seraient le plus calme possible.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers la couche de Fili, un léger rire lui échappa en voyant que le nain s'étant présenté comme se nommant Bofur, était adossé contre l'un des pieds de la couche. Ce dernier dormait la tête renversé en arrière et la bouche ouverte, un filet de salive pendant d'un coin de la bouche. Jusqu'à présent, Minël ignorait qu'il était possible de dormir dans une telle position. Elle avait tout de même pris soin de le recouvrir d'une couverture. Le prince d'Erebor, quant à lui, avait le visage moins crispé et semblait mieux respiré, preuves étaient que les soins prodigués avaient été efficaces. Du moins, pour ce qui était du moment présent.

«Comment va-t-elle? Demanda soudainement une voix dans son dos.

Cela eut le don de lui faire faire un bond. Décidément, elle allait finir par faire une crise cardiaque si les gens continuaient à la faire sursauter ainsi. Se retournant, ses yeux croisèrent le regard de Thranduil. Ce dernier s'était défait de son armure et portait une simple tunique de voyage sous un pardessus signalant son statut de roi parmi ses sujets. Après avoir calmé les soubresauts que son cœur faisait dans sa poitrine, Minël le rejoignit devant la couche de Tauriel.

Il n'a pas de changement pour le moment. Contrairement, à un elf qui voudrait vivre, ses blessures refusent de commencer à guérir. J'ai dû les cautériser pour lui éviter de saigner.

Alors qu'elle parlait, elle vit les poings de son roi se crisper. En effet, cautériser une plaie était un acte très grave et utilisé que dans les cas extrêmes. Ces plaies laissaient des cicatrices qui ne disparaissaient jamais complètement, devenant au fil du temps des traces blanches sur la peau. Pour les elfes, chez qui la beauté physique était très importante, causer de telles marques, mêmes pour soigner, représentait un acte grave et très règlementé.

Survivra-t-elle assez longtemps pour que l'héritier d'Erebor soit assez en forme pour la faire rester parmi nous?

Je l'ignore. Elle peut mourir dans une heure comme dans un an. Les seules nouvelless un peu encourageantes sont que le prince Legolas a réussi à lui faire boire la moitié

d'une tasse de thé il y a quelques heures et qu'elle s'est un peu réchauffée…»

Le regard de Thranduil se fit alors lointain tandis qu'il posait doucement sa main sur la joue de sa fille. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que Minël le pensait perdu dans ses pensées, elle vit avec surprise qu'il se penchait pour prendre la rousse dans ses bras. Se dirigeant vers la couche de Fili, le roi de Mirkwood prit l'une des mains de sa fille et lui fit toucher les cheveux du nain. La guérisseuse en avait la mâchoire qui se décrochait.

«Tu sens Tauriel? C'est le frère de Kili. Il est en vie. Tu crois que Kili aurait voulu que tu laisses son frère seul? Quand il se réveillera, il aura besoin d'un soutien. Tu devras le lui apporter, tu m'entends? Il n'est pas question que tu te laisses aller ainsi. Demanda puis exigea alors Thranduil à la susnommée qui était toujours inconsciente dans ses bras.

Le roi ne savait pas du tout si ce qu'il était en train de dire à propos du défaut neveu de Thorin était vrai ou non. Peu lui importait la véracité de ses propos. Cependant, il était prêt à tout pour que sa fille ne rejoigne pas son aimé dans l'Autre monde. Alors que les mots avaient fini de franchir ses lèvres et que son regard contemplait la blesser, son cœur se gonflait de rancœur. Thranduil en voulait tant aux nains d'avoir fait ainsi souffrir sa fille mais il s'en voulait encore plus à lui-même. Le roi avait l'impression qu'il avait répété avec Tauriel, les erreurs qu'il avait commises avec Legolas. En effet, après la mort de sa femme, il avait éloigné son fils de lui et ces dernières années…hé bien, il avait éloigné Tauriel de lui en voyant que le lien entre ses deux enfants se renforçait toujours plus. Thranduil savait que la jeune elf avait tendance à être rebelle et un peu tête brûlée sur les bords. Il redoutait que quelque chose ne lui arrive un jour et ne les fassent souffrir à nouveau son fils et lui.

Balin se sentait fatigué, si fatigué. Il savait qu'il perdait pied. Son cœur avait saigné de voir Thorin succomber à la folie de l'or avant de se ressaisir. Le vieux guerrier avait alors entrevu un grand avenir pour la maison de Durin. Cependant, Mahal semblait avoir décidé que les descendants de cette lignée ne pouvaient connaître un bonheur durable. Balin avait cru mourir quand Bilbo vint leurs annoncer le décès de leur roi.

Fili était-il vraiment vivant? D'après le récit de bataille que Dwalin lui avait fait, il en doutait beaucoup. Peu importe ce que disait avoir fait Gandalf le Gris. Balin n'avait plus vraiment confiance en le magicien depuis que celui-ci avait «forcé» Thorin à faire lire la carte au seigneur Elrond. Il avait vraiment envie de croire en la survie du dernier héritier en ligne directe de Durin mais il ne savait pas s'il supporterait de voir son corps sans vie.

Avec un soupir, Balin se redressa. Son dos lui faisait mal à cause des nombreuses heures qu'il venait de passer assis. Dain lui avait dit que lui et ses soldats partiraient demain matin. Il l'avait nommé intendant d'Erebor pour le moment. Le vieux guerrier s'était donc mis au travail sans attendre, espérant sans vraiment y croire que cela éloignerait la tristesse pour un temps, aussi court fut-il. Cette charge était lourde pour ses épaules mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur les autres membres de la compagnie pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Preuve était que Ori l'aidait en répertoriant les archives pendant que Dwalin et Dori organisaient les réparations à faire.

A l'aube, le blizzard avait cessé pour laisser place à de légères chutes de neige. La lumière vive filtrant à travers les murs de la tente réveilla Bofur. Le temps de se souvenir du lieu où il était Minël était en face de lui, tendant au nain encore endormi une tasse de thé. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas omis d'y verser un soupçon de bière pour rehausser le tout.

Une fois que le nain au drôle de chapeau eut bien la tasse en main, elle se redressa et regarda les bandages de Fili. Ce dernier semblait s'être totalement récauffé si l'on en jugeait le teint de son visage.

La guérisseuse décida de regarder la blessure de son dos premier. Relevant la tunique du nain, elle le redressa légèrement sur le côté pour avoir accès à sa colonne vertébrale. Soudain ses doigts effleurèrent à peine la blessure du dos que le blond se cambra légèrement.

«Mal… Entendit-elle.

Au même moment, surpris puis soulagé d'entendre enfin Fili parler, Bofur recracha la gorgée de thé qu'il s'apprêtait à avaler, pour tousser furieusement ensuite.


	6. Un réveil douloureux

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR**

Je souhaitais vous remercier **vous tous**, lecteurs comme revieweurs. J'espère que ce chapitre plus longs que les autres vous satisfera.^^

**SPECIAL THANKS** à Sabrinabella, Gaelle, Syrene-T, ScottishBloodyMary, Legolas et les Guests dont j'ignore le nom.^^

**5\. Un réveil douloureux**

Quel idiot il avait été! Thorin leurs avait pourtant dit de se montrer prudents! Lui, il avait pratiquement foncé tête baissée, tout droit dans le piège! Azog l'avait saisi brutalement à la nuque, si rapidement qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquisser un geste pour se défendre. Ensuite, il avait été projeté contre un mur sûrement pour être assez sonné et se tenir tranquille avant d'être tué. Sous l'impact, son omoplate gauche se brisa et plusieurs de ses vertèbres se déplacèrent. Cependant, l'adrénaline parcourant ses veines lui permit de ne sentir nulle douleur. Cela lui servit aussi à rester assez lucide pour se rendre compte de se qui se passait. Il se sentit alors saisi puis traîné, mais traîné jusqu'où? La réponse vint rapidement car bientôt, il vit de la lumière venant de l'extérieur. Azog allait le jeter du haut des remparts? Mort pas très glorieuse ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. L'orc blanc le tenait fermement par la nuque l'empêchant de se débattre assez pour espérer se libérer.

Au début, il avait été quelque peu soulagé en se disant qu'il avait envoyé son frère dans la direction opposée. Au moins, cela le maintiendrait hors du danger pour un temps, aussi court soit il. Après tout, cela était toujours ça de gagner. Il espérait que Thorin récupérerait alors Kili et l'éloignerait. Son frère était tellement tête brûlée et inconscient qu'il serait capable de foncer tête baissée dans les griffes d'Azog. Hors, il voulait éviter à tout prix qu'une telle chose ne se produise. Pourtant, quand il entra dans la lumière, son cœur rata un battement.

En effet, sur la rive opposée, il put distinguer sans mal Thorin, Dwalin et Bilbo qui se tenaient immobiles regardant vers lui mais le pire…le pire était qu'il sentait clairement la présence de son frère quelques étages plus bas. La peur lui saisit alors les entrailles. Il ne voulait pas ça! Non, il ne le voulait pas! Lui était condamné mais il se mit à prier Mahal de toutes ses forces pour qu'il protège son frère et son oncle, qu'il les garde en vie. Il eut juste le temps de leurs dire de fuir avant qu'une lame ne lui pourfende les entrailles. L'inconscience l'enveloppa avant même que son corps ne rencontre le sol.

Pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il flotta dans une douceur glacée. Parfois, un bruit ou une sensation aussi brève et fugace qu'un souffle lui parvenait. Il ne comprenait pas: pourquoi n'était-il pas déjà dans les Halls de ses ancêtres? Cela aurait dû être le juste déroulement des choses! Il aurait rejoint son père, son oncle Frerin, son grand père et son arrière grand père. Alors, où était-il à présent? Soudain, un flash de douleur traversa son omoplate blessée. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir avant de soupirer quand la douleur disparut. Cependant, cela l'intrigua: s'il était mort, pourquoi ressentait-il encore la douleur?

Après un long moment, à se triturer les méninges, il comprit: il devait sûrement être vivant, juste inconscient. Son cœur se gonfla alors d'espoir : Thorin avait dû les sauver son frère et lui. Bientôt, il se réveillerait et retrouverait ses êtres chers. Quand il sentit une nouvelle douleur, au niveau de son dos cette fois, il en saisit l'opportunité et suivit la trace de cette sensation pour retourner dans le monde des vivants.

«Fili! Fili, c'est Bofur! Réveille-toi! S'était mis à appeler le nain dès qu'il avait entendu l'héritier d'Erebor dire qu'il avait mal.

Minël avait alors complètement tiré le rideau séparant la tente en deux. Elle pensait qu'il valait mieux que le blond ne voit pas d'elfe immédiatement après son réveil. Cela serait vraiment de trop. Le mieux était que le nain au drôle de chapeau appréhende seul les premiers instants de réveil de Fili avant que Minël ne vienne ausculter son patient. Elle retourna donc auprès de Tauriel. Legolas, lui, dormait toujours, le sédatif l'assommant encore pour quelques heures.

La guérisseuse mit ses doigts sur la joue de l'ancienne capitaine des gardes et sourit légèrement en sentant qu'elle avait repris une température totalement normale pour une elfe. Cela était un premier pas vers le réveil. Bien sûr, l'état de la rousse pouvait de nouveau brusquement empirer et la plonger dans un état catatonique avant qu'elle ne meure. Pourtant, Minël voulait espérer. Si le prince nain reprenait bien conscience d'ici peu, peut-être que sa voix, voire même juste sa présence, pourrait définitivement éloigner Tauriel des bords de la mort.

Le soleil se levait timidement sur Erebor. Balin ouvrit péniblement les yeux, avant de se frotter le visage avec ses mains. Regardant autour de lui, il soupira: il s'était dormi dans son fauteuil, la tête sur des parchemins. Le vieux guerrier n'osa pas encore bouger. Vu sa position pour dormir, son corps fourbu allait être douloureux pendant un ou deux jours. Cependant, l'ombre fugace d'un sourire apparut sur son visage quand il vit que son dos avait été recouvert d'une couverture. Balin sut que cela devait être son frère qui la lui avait mise.

Se redressant difficilement, il s'aperçut qu'Ori qui s'était endormi sur un autre fauteuil avant lui, n'était plus là. Dori ou Nori avait dû venir chercher leur cadet pour aller le coucher sur l'un des lits de fortune que la compagnie avait fabriqués lors de leur première nuit dans la montagne. Décidant de voir un peu ses compagnons et accessoirement de manger quelque chose avant de se remettre au travail, le vieux guerrier se leva en se retenant de gémir de douleur au vu des courbatures qui se rappelèrent rapidement à son bon souvenir.

Parcourant lentement les couloirs froids et faiblement éclairés d'Erebor, Balin se sentit triste et fatigué comme jamais. Cependant, lorsqu'il parvint près de ce qui faisait, pour le moment, office de cuisine, il chassa ces pensées. En effet, il y régnait une grande agitation que la perspective d'un petit déjeuner de la compagnie ne pouvait pas expliquer. A peine, Balin fut-il sur place que Bifur lui sauta pratiquement dessus. Le nain avec une hache dans la tête dut refaire ses signes deux fois pour que le nouvel arrivant le comprenne. Cependant, une fois que cela fut fait, la nouvelle annoncée acheva de réveiller le vieux guerrier et l'inquiéta d'autant plus.

«Bofur a disparu?! Comment a-t-il pu disparaître? Il doit toujours être ici. Vous avez regardé dans toutes les galeries? Demanda Balin aux autres.

-Oui, on avait fait des équipes de deux: au moins un connaissant bien Erebor avec un qui ne connaissait pas du tout ou pas bien la montagne. Lui répondit son frère.

-On l'a cherché pendant plus de trois heures. Annonça Ori qui paraissait prêt à fondre en larmes à nouveau.

Le benjamin de la compagnie avait été plus éprouvé en vingt-quatre heures que pendant toute sa vie. Balin soupçonnait Dori et Nori de s'en vouloir assez pour penser qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû l'emmener avec eux pour réclamer Erebor.

-Et s'il était au campement des elfes? Supposa soudainement Oin.

-Qu…QUOI?! Pourquoi serait-il là-bas ?! S'inquiéta tout de suite Bombur, de même que Bifur.

-Hier, il a dit qu'il allait prendre l'air, non? Se rappela le médecin du groupe.

-Oui et alors? Voulut savoir Nori.

-Et s'il était allé voir Tauriel?! Proposa le frère de Gloin.

-Tauriel? Une elfe? Je ne comprends pas. Déclara Bombur.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai soigné Kili, c'est une elfe nommé Tauriel. Expliqua le médecin.

-Attends, ce n'était pas cette elfe rousse qui nous gardait à Mirkwood? Sembla de rappeler Ori.

-Si, je ne sais comment l'expliquer mais Kili et elle avaient un lien qui été devenu explicite le matin où nous vous avons rejoints à Erebor. Elle nous a défendu contre des orcs qui nous ont attaqués à Lacville et elle a soigné Kili sans que nous lui demandions. C'est encore elle qui nous a aidés à échapper à Smaug lorsqu'il a attaqué la ville. Avoua Oin.

-Ca n'a aucun sens! Aucun elfe n'aiderait un nain gratuitement. Elle devait sûrement être envoyé par Thranduil pour gagner votre confiance et vous manipulez ensuite. Dit Dwalin auquel cette histoire ne disait vraiment rien qui vaille.

-Non, je suis sûr qu'elle était honnête avec lui. Je ne sais pas que lire les présages, je sais lire les cœurs aussi. Si vous m'avez cru lorsque j'ai affirmé qu'il était temps de reprendre Erebor, vous devez me croire que je dis que Tauriel était sincère avec nous. Balin, tu sais comme moi, que Thranduil est trop fier pour imaginer un tel plan de manipulation avec des nains. Assura le frère de Gloin.

-Oui, tu as raison. Ne put qu'approuver le susnommé.

-Ah, là, là…Bofur a toujours été trop gentil. Se contenta de dire Bombur.

-Il doit être sain et sauf alors mais cela ne nous ferait pas de mal de nous en assurer. Annonça Gloin.

-J'irai. Tauriel me connaît déjà un peu. Se porta volontaire Oin.

-Pas question que tu y ailles seul. Je t'accompagnerai. Affirma son frère.

-Je n'aime pas ça. Déclara simplement Dwalin.

-Il se trouve que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.» Lui rappela alors son aîné.

«Fili!»

Une voix l'appelait et il reconnaissait sans mal. Alors, il était bel et bien vivant! Mais pourquoi n'était-ce pas son frère ou son oncle qui l'appelait? Cette question l'angoissa beaucoup. Il n'arriva pas à croire combien cela lui coûta comme efforts. Cependant, il parvint bel et bien à ouvrir à ouvrir les yeux. Avant même qu'il ne puisse distinguer la toile de la tente au dessus de celui, une explosion de douleur se produit dans tout son corps. Sous le choc, il se cambra mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter le seuil de douleur. Il lui semblait que cela l'empêchait de respirer alors en désespoir de cause, il hurla pour finalement tousser comme un tuberculeux. En un instant, il oublia tout à propos d'Erebor, de la bataille, de son oncle et même de son frère. Tout ce qu'il sentait était cet étau de douleur. Jamais encore, il n'avait connu une telle souffrance. Il ne pensait même pas que l'on pouvait souffrir à ce point. Il ne ressentait même plus ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. La douleur l'enfermait à l'intérieur même de son corps. Ses yeux se révulsant, il ne reconnut même pas Bofur qui essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer.

Quand Minël entendit son «patient» hurler, elle se rua vers sa couche. La vision du prince nain en pleine convulsion lui apparut alors. Elle avait déjà vu des blessés et même des malades dans cet état là et comme toujours, cela lui serrait le cœur. Certes, elle était une elfe d'un âge respectable et elle n'était pas toujours délicate avec ses patients, du moins, ceux qui étaient quelque peu récalcitrants. Cependant, la guérisseuse n'aimait pas voir souffrir ses patients. Elle aurait pu donner à Fili quelque chose contre la douleur avant même qu'il ne se reprenne connaissance pour adoucir son réveil. Néanmoins, au vu des blessures et de la chute que l'héritier avait eues pendant la bataille, il était primordial qu'elle sache à quel point ses nerfs étaient atteints. Aussi et même si cela lui coûta, Minël prit le temps de regarder comment se mouvait le corps de l'héritier d'Erebor avant de s'approcher.

Quand elle fut à son chevet, elle n'essaya même pas de l'immobiliser car le nain au drôle de chapeau y parvenait assez bien tout seul. La guérisseuse prit alors un linge propre et l'imbiba d'une puissante solution antalgique. Elle le plaqua ensuite sur le nez du blond. Bientôt, les convulsions devinrent moindres et la respiration de Fili s'apaisa.

Au bout de quelques instants, il fut totalement calme, le regard dans le vague. Bofur en profita pour soupirer de soulagement avant d'essuyer rageusement les larmes qui avaient traitreusement coulé sur ses joues.

«Après que j'ai retiré le linge de son visage. Il mettra quelques courtes minutes, à reprendre totalement pied dans la réalité. A ce moment là, vous devrez tout lui compter. Expliqua Minêl à Bofur faisant que ce dernier déglutit difficilement.

La tâche n'allait pas être facile loin de là.

-Mais, il aura toujours aussi mal? S'inquiéta le nain.

-Non, il devrait être tranquille pour un moment mais s'il recommençait à s'agiter, vous devrait lui remettre le linge sur le nez. M'avez-vous compris?

-Oui…»

Legolas en avait assez! Il allait étrangler Minêl. Comment avait-elle osé le droguer?! Cela ne se passerait pas comme ça! En effet, lorsque Fili avait hurlé, le prince de Mirkwood s'était réveillé en sursaut. Tant et si bien qu'il était tombé de son lit pour se retrouver face contre terre.

Grommelant toujours, Legolas mit une main sur la couche de Tauriel pour s'en servir d'appui afin de se relever mais très vite, il s'immobilisa. En effet, le prince de Mirkwood sentit les doigts de sa sœur effleurer les siens. En un instant, il fut sur ses pieds pour mieux la regarder. Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors ceux de sa sœur, marron clair aux nuances vert forêt. Cet échange fut bref car bientôt, Tauriel détourna faiblement le regard avant de fermer les yeux, des larmes dévalant ses joues. S'allongeant doucement à ses côtés, Legolas la serra précautionneusement contre lui.


	7. Des êtres chers à jamais partis

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR**

**Gaelle :** voici les réactions de Fili et Tauriel qu'il te tardait de lire. Prépare les mouchoirs.

**Syrene-T : **oui, Bofur n'a pas le meilleur rôle mais il est sûrement le plus délicat des membres de compagnie avec Balin. Alors, il vaut mieux que ce soit lui qui se charge d'annoncer les nouvelles à Fili. Sinon, tant mieux si tu trouves que j'ai réussi à bien retranscrire les émotions du film.

**ScottishBloodyMary** : c'est vrai que Legolas avait besoin d'être refroidi. J'avoue que je m'en donne à cœur joie avec lui. Quant à Fili, ses souffrances ne font que commencer.

**Legolas** : tu m'as posé bien des questions et ce chapitre commencera un peu à y répondre mais chaque chose en son temps.

**6\. Des êtres chers à jamais partis**

Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais cette étrange substance que l'on lui avait fait respirer avait calmé la douleur. Cela avait été un soulagement sans non. A présent, il se sentait flotter sur un petit nuage, son esprit complètement anesthésié comme si le monde ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Presque avec regret, il s'aperçut que ses sens reprenaient contact avec la réalité. Bientôt, la toile de la tente au dessus de sa couche lui apparut clairement. Pourquoi n'était-il pas à Erebor? Il aurait été plus sûr pour les blessés que Oin installe l'infirmerie avec l'une des galeries de la Montagne Solitaire, non? Un raclement de gorge lui fit tourner le regard. En effet, après l'effroyable vague de douleur, il ne faisait pas assez confiance à son corps pour tourner la tête.

Bofur apparut alors dans son champ de vision. Le cœur de Fili s'apaisa alors légèrement : ainsi le fabricant de jouets avait survécu à la bataille. Tous les membres de la compagnie avaient-ils eu la même chance? Il espérait ardemment que cela était le cas. Cependant, quelque chose commençait à l'angoisser furieusement. En effet, il ne se souvenait que d'une douleur fulgurante dans le dos puis plus rien. Alors, s'il avait été blessé, pourquoi était-ce Bofur qui était à son chevet et non son frère ou son oncle? Etaient-ils blessés eux aussi? L'héritier d'Erebor pria Mahal que leurs jours ne soient pas en danger. La bienséance que Thorin s'était évertué à lui apprendre en tant que futur roi lui imposait de demander en premier des nouvelles des proches de Bofur. Cela s'expliquait par le fait que le nain au drôle de chapeau l'avait apparemment veillé.

Cependant, il ne pouvait ignorer le sort de sa famille toute proche plus longtemps.

«Où sont-ils? Réussit à demander le blond avant de légèrement grimacer à cause de la sècheresse de sa gorge.

Quand il entendit la question qui lui était adressée, le concerné aurait payé cher pour pouvoir se sauver et aller se cacher au fond d'une galerie abandonnée d'Erebor. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot. Plus tôt le jeune prince saurait et plus vite il pourrait faire son deuil, comme tous avaient déjà commencé à faire.

-Ils…ils…je suis désolé Fili…ils…ils n'ont pas survécu…

Voilà, c'était dit. Bofur avait encore plus envie de disparaître sous terre pour ne plus en sortir que pour la fin du monde. Le marchand de jouets vit alors les yeux du blessé s'agrandirent de stupeur et sa respiration se bloquait.

-Qu…quoi? Demanda le blond.

-Thorin est tombé en emportant Azog et Kili en combattant Bolg. Se sentit obligé de préciser le nain au drôle de chapeau.

-Non…c'est impossible…ils…Thorin ne peut être mort…pas après tout ce que nous avons traversé…Quant à Kili…il…Tauriel n'aurait jamais rien laissé lui arriver…

-Fili…

-NON! Tu mens! Comment peux-tu être si cruel, Bofur?! Je…je dois aller retrouver mon frère et mon frère! Pousse-toi! S'agita le blond en réussissant à se redresser laborieusement sur sa couche, le marchand de jouets essayant de l'arrêter.

L'expression qu'affichait Fili était si désespéré que les nerfs de son camarade lâchèrent.

-Fili! Ils sont morts! MORTS! Morts en héros mais morts quand même!

Aussitôt, après les voir dites, le nain au drôle de chapeau regretta ses paroles. Il s'inquiéta alors de voir l'héritier d'Erebor se rallonger docilement pour ensuite lui donner le dos.

-Fili, je…

-Va-t-en…

-Mais…

-DEGAGE!»

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Bofur pour se sauver en courant et sortir de la tente comme s'il avait un orc particulièrement teigneux aux trousses.

L'écarteler, l'étrangler, l'égorger ou simplement l'éventrer? Legolas était présentement en train de lister toutes les manières qu'il aurait de trucider Bofur. Pourquoi Minël lui avait-elle demandé à lui d'annoncer les nouvelles au prince nain? Quand le fabricant de jouets avait annoncé ce qu'il en était du sort des héritiers de Durin, Legolas avait senti sa sœur se tendre avant qu'une nouvelle vague de larmes ne dévale ses joues. Crétins de nains! Ce peuple de la terre ne connaissait décidément pas la délicatesse. A présent, les sanglots de l'héritier d'Erebor faisaient écho à ceux de Tauriel. Cela brisait le cœur du prince elfe de la voir ainsi.

Après tout, six siècles d'amitié fraternelle ne peuvent de rapprocher deux personnes. Chacun des deux saivait quand l'autre n'allait pas bien ou était blessé. Jamais encore, il n'avait senti sa sœur si désespérée et même après son réveil, ce sentiment l'effrayait au plus haut point. E n effet, après avoir perdu sa mère, jamais il ne pourrait supporter la mort de Tauriel et il savait que son père n'était pas loin de partager les mêmes pensées. A présent, Legolas comprenait pleinement pourquoi ce dernier avait voulu éloigner sa sœur d'eux.

Kili…Kili ne serait jamais plus à ses côtés. Jamais depuis la naissance du cadet, les deux frères n'avaient été séparés plus de quelques heures. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour vraiment décrire leur relation, même le mot «fusionnel» était bien en dessous de la vérité. Chacun savait à quoi l'autre pensait, comment il se sentait. L'un ne faisait jamais quelque chose sans l'autre…

La mort de Kili était un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Il voulait mourir, rejoindre son frère et atteindre avec lui dans les Halls de leurs ancêtres. Il pensait que ce manque ne pourrait pas être comblé comment cela pourrait-il l'être? De nouvelles larmes montèrent aux yeux de l'héritier d'Erebor quand il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Kili lors de leur première nuit sous la Montagne Solitaire. Son cadet avait pour projet d'épouser Tauriel et de fonder une famille avec elle. Deux jours avant, le blond aurait charrié son frère. Cependant, il avait bien vu le regard de souffrance de la rousse quand elle avait découvert que son frère était sur le point de mourir puis les contacts conscients ou non que tous deux avaient échangés à maintes reprises. Un peu moins de deux heures avant que Smaug n'attaque Lacville, Fili, Oin et Bofur étaient allés somnoler dans la chambre de Bard, Kili assurant qu'il allait mieux et qu'ils méritaient de se reposer. Or, le prince nain était sûr que Tauriel était restée avec son frère pendant ce temps là. Le blond était sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas restés immobiles comme deux ronds de flan.

Quant à Thorin, il était simplement parti…il avait rejoint leurs ancêtres. Il lui en voulait tellement! Il les avait abandonné son peuple…sa famille…lui…Après que son oncle ait vaincu la maladie du dragon, il pensait que plus rien n'éloignerait son oncle de lui et pourtant…D'ailleurs, Thorin était-il vraiment un oncle pour lui? Non, définitivement non! Il était celui qui avait aidé sa mère à les élever son frère et lui…Thorin avait été un deuxième père pour eux. Avec sa mère, il avait été celui qui les rassurait après un cauchemar ou lors des nuits d'orage, celui qui leurs racontait une histoire avant de dormir ou parfois leurs donnait une taloche bien senti quand ils faisaient des bêtises. Il était celui qui leurs avait appris à forger le métal. Il était celui qui était fier quand ils progressaient chaque jour un peu plus pour être des guerriers accomplis. Il était celui qui lui avait fait sa tresse prouvant qu'il était majeur….

Maintenant…maintenant, il était seul car Thorin l'avait abandonné et lui laissait une bien lourde charge…que Mahal lui vienne en aide! Il allait être le Roi sous la Montagne! Bien sûr, il se doutait qu'il le serait un jour mais pas avant longtemps, très, très longtemps…Il aurait alors eu le loisir de voir comment Thorin s'y prenait, il lui aurait tout enseigné à propos de cette charge mais non…A présent, il était seul et le destin d'Erebor reposait sur ses épaules de jeune adulte, tout juste majeur…Encore un gamin comme dirait Dwalin…A cette pensée, ses compagnons de route lui manquèrent plus que jamais. Il se sentait si seul, abandonné…Cette solitude le glaçait jusqu'aux os…

Tout à sa souffrance, Fili ne réagit pas tout de suite quand deux bras frêles se glissèrent autour de ses épaules avant de l'étirer contre leur propriétaire. Il n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Une odeur de pin et de baies comme la sienne était aisément reconnaissable. Sur le moment, il se sentait comme un petit enfant après un cauchemar, il avait besoin d'une présence réconfortante et si elle la lui offrait d'elle-même alors tant mieux…Il n'en éprouvait aucune honte. De son bras valide, il s'accrocha à la nouvelle venue avant que ses épaules ne tressautent comme jamais sous ses sanglots.

L'esprit de Legolas oscillait entre consternation et soulagement. Quand il vit le nain et sa sœur s'enfermer dans une étreinte réconfortante, le prince elfe se dit qu'il avait eu raison de déposer Tauriel sur la couche du dénommé Fili. Il en avait eu l'idée grâce à un souvenir.

En effet, lorsqu'il était petit et qu'il pleurait la mort de sa mère dans sa chambre, son père avait pris l'habitude de lui amener Tauriel qui pleurait dans la sienne à cause de la mort de ses propres parents. Cette technique avait fait des merveilles car très vite les domestiques ne furent plus réveillés la nuit par les cris et les pleurs des deux enfants.

Si sentir l'autre près de soi pouvait aider à ce que sa sœur reste dans le monde des vivants alors qu'il en soit ainsi…De plus, ce n'était pas comme si le nain avait l'air de détester ça.

Alors que Gloin et Oin allaient quitter leurs compagnons pour partir à la recherche de Bofur, ce dernier débarqua tel un boulet de canon dans le hall d'Erebor comme s'il avait Azog le profanateur à ses trousses. Un grand soulagement étreignit alors les neufs nains et du hobbit présents, même s'il ne dura pas longtemps. En effet, le fabricant de jouets ne s'arrêta même pas devant eux et fila en direction des forges. Ce comportement était bien inhabituel du propriétaire du drôle de chapeau qui était l'un des joyeux lurons de leur compagnie.

Bombur esquissa un geste pour suivre son frère mais Oin lui attrapa le bras et lui fit comprendre d'un regard que ce serait lui qui irait parler à leur fugueur de quelques heures. Le vieux nain se mit donc en route vers les forges, craignant ce qu'il allait apprendre. Si comme il le pensait Bofur était allé voir Tauriel et qu'il revenait cela voulait dire que…Le guérisseur ne voulait pas croire que la rousse était morte…non, elle devait avoir survivre…ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Oin parvint rapidement près d'un four dont le foyer ronronnait gentiment, diffusant une douce chaleur à sa proximité. Il y trouva un Bofur sanglotant dans son chapeau.

«Tauriel? Demanda doucement le guérisseur.

Le fabricant de jouets secoua la tête.

-Fili…Avoua ce dernier.

Le vieux nain eut l'impression que son cœur allait arrêter de battre.

-Mort? Réussit-il à demander au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité.

-Non…blessé, pas en danger…au campement des elfes…»

Oin sentit alors une grande colère monter en lui ainsi Gandalf leurs avait encore menti! Ce magicien ne savait-il donc pas ce qu'était l'honnêteté? D'ailleurs, il suffisait de voir comment il minaudait auprès du seigneur Elrond pour avoir un aperçu du personnage. Décidément, le guérisseur ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dori portait Gandalf en si grande estime. Ce magicien était un danger pour eux!

Assez loin d'Erebor, une petite fille brune d'une dizaine d'années et aux oreilles en pointe courrait agilement entre les arbres, évitant également ses homologues. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle aperçut enfin la personne qu'elle cherchait, à savoir une elfe blonde bien plus belle encore que toutes les autres elfes.

«Grand-mère! Grand-mère! L'appela-t-elle.

-Que se passe-t-il Arwen? Lui demanda doucement la concernée en lui souriant.

-J'ai eu une vision! S'extasia l'enfant.

-Oui, je sais…j'ai eu la même…

-Oh…un jour, j'en aurai une que tu n'auras pas! S'enorgueillit la plus jeune.

-Je n'en doute pas…La rassura sa grand-mère.

-On ira?

-J'irai mais je préfère que tu restes en sécurité ici…»


	8. Naissance d'un espoir

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR**

**Sabrinabella****: **en effet, Gandalf va passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Personnellement, il me fait beaucoup penser à Albus Dumbledore dans Harry Potter, toujours à comploter ans le dos des autres. J'avoue avoir du mal avec ce genre de personnage. Quant à Fili, je trouve que ce personnage mérite d'être développé.

**ScottishBloodyMary : **Fili n'a pas fini d'en voir, tu vas voir.

**Gaelle : **trop court? Mes chapitres ont doublé depuis le début de mon histoire mais je vais essayer de les rallonger à nouveau. Quant à Tauriel, elle va être un pilier essentiel à Fili. Oui, Gandalf ne va pas vraiment apprécier ce qui va lui arriver.

**Guest : **et non! Cette enfant n'a pas d'origine naine. Le prénom «Arwen» ne te dit rien?

**ElfieRose : **merci d'aimer ma fanfic! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Syrene-T : **oui, Fili, Bofur, Tauriel et Legolas n'ont pas fini d'en voir mais quoi d'anormal alors qu'ils sont des piliers de mon intrigue?

**7\. Naissance d'un espoir**

Tauriel…Dès le départ, il l'avait moins détesté que les autres elfes qui les avaient capturés dans la forêt noire et ce, en dépit de son grade de capitaine des gardes. Ce dernier faisait pourtant d'elle la responsable de leur capture...du moins en partie…La raison? En dépit des circonstances de leur rencontre, elle n'avait pas hésité à sauver son frère des pattes des araignées. Ensuite, lors de leur évasion, la rousse avait à nouveau sauvé son frère, d'un orc cette fois. A ce moment-là, il avait arrêté de la détester vraiment. Au contraire, il se sentait redevable envers elle. Enfin, elle avait guéri son frère du poison qui le faisait agoniser pour finalement, les conduire en lieu sûr, loin de Lacville alors en flammes, tout cela, en désobéissant aux ordres du prince elfe.

A présent que son frère n'était plus là, il avait l'impression qu'elle était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer. Sa présence lui était rassurante comme si Kili était encore auprès de lui. Est-ce simplement Tauriel qui produisait cette sensation ou y avait-il autre chose? Sincèrement, pour le moment, il n'en avait rien à faire et voulait simplement demeurer dans cette position. Là où il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir complètement perdu son cadet.

Bien sûr, il savait que cette intimité ne durerait pas. En effet, à un moment ou à un autre, chacun des deux se devrait de retourner auprès des leurs. Il espérait juste qu'elle viendrait le voir de temps en temps. Sur ces pensées, Fili se rendormit retrouvant dans ses rêves, les êtres chers que la guerre venait tout juste de lui arracher.

Quand Tauriel se réveilla, les dernières lueurs du jour disparaissaient doucement à l'horizon. Ses yeux se posèrent rapidement sur l'héritier d'Erebor. En cet instant, elle se sentait parfaitement en accord avec lui comme si Kili était encore un peu avec elle.

La perte du jeune nain archer était pour elle comme un abysse sans fond dans lequel elle aurait plongé volontiers. Simplement, quelque chose l'en avait empêché et elle ignorait encore quoi. Jamais encore, elle n'avait souffert comme en cet instant, comme si on lui avait arraché une partie d'elle. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour que l'on l'en défasse? Pourtant, à travers cette grande souffrance, elle sentait un lien se formait avec Fili et elle savait qu'il devait probablement ressentir la même chose.

Un souvenir s'imposa alors dans son esprit. En effet, cette sensation de lien, elle l'avait déjà ressenti à la mort de ses parents car c'est à cette époque qu'elle avait réellement tissé un lien avec Legolas, à travers leur souffrance commune.

Tout à ses pensées, elle faillit sursauter quand une tasse de thé aux herbes médicinales apparut dans son champ de vision. Levant les yeux, Minël apparut devant elle en lui souriant légèrement. En effet, même si la guérisseuse ne l'avouerait jamais, elle était heureuse que Legolas ait réuni les deux blessés sur la même couche. La raison? Depuis qu'ils étaient l'un avec l'autre, leur état général s'était amélioré en un temps record, même si ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'ils regambaderaient comme des lapins surtout pour le nain.

Simplement, Tauriel eut une réaction pour le moins inattendu. En effet, Minël la vit retrousser le nez avant de se dégager lentement de l'étreinte de Fili, pour ne pas le réveiller. La guérisseuse fut alors vraiment alerter quand elle la vit se tourner de l'autre côté de la couche pour ensuite vomir le peu que son estomac contenait.

Quand l'odeur du thé était parvenue à la rousse, elle avait senti son estomac protester brutalement comme s'il se retournait sur lui-même. Elle n'en comprenait pas la raison car elle avait l'habitude de boire ce breuvage et jamais, il ne lui avait donné la nausée comme maintenant. La sensation de malaise fut si forte qu'elle sentit qu'elle devait se défaire des bras de Fili pour se retourner. Grand bien lui en fit car ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur en voyant le contenu de son estomac se répandre sur le sol. Jamais encore elle n'avait été malade. Blessée, oui et même plus d'une fois car après tout, elle était capitaine des gardes mais malade jamais! Les elfes n'étaient jamais malades et pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'il paraissait lui arriver. A ce moment-là, elle se sentit pathétique comme jamais et des larmes de honte lui montèrent aux yeux avant de dévaler les joues…Elle ne voulait plus jamais connaître cette sensation, si frustrante, si honteuse.

Tout à sa confusion alors qu'une nouvelle vague de nausée la saisissait, elle ne sentit pas quelqu'un lui rassembler les cheveux pour les lui maintenir en arrière, ni que la main de cette personne se figea en sentant sous ses doigts une perle de mithril accrochée à une mèche de cheveux.

Bilbo n'était pas vraiment rassuré. En effet, quand Oin avait annoncé ce que Bofur lui avait confié, tous les nains étaient devenus furieux. D'ailleurs, le hobbit ne se serait jamais douté que le plus effrayant du groupe serait Balin. Après tout, l'aîné de la troupe ressemblait davantage à un papy gâteau qu'à un berserker, contrairement à son frère cadet Dwalin. Simplement, le semi-homme avait appris que les apparences pouvaient être plus trompeuses qu'il ne le soupçonnait déjà.

Ainsi après un moment de grande fureur de la part de tous où le pauvre hobbit se demanda si les murs allaient résister et ne pas leurs tomber dessus, ils réussirent à reprendre le dessus. Sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller réclamer Fili sans avoir pris des précautions avant, surtout en ignorant l'étendue de ses blessures, la compagnie se mit d'accord pour envoyer un éclaireur. Or, qui mieux qu'un hobbit pour servir d'éclaireur? Bilbo fut donc chargé de la dite mission d'espionnage.

Ainsi, Bilbo se retrouvait à présent derrière le dernier rocher qui pouvait le dissimuler complètement avant qu'il ne pénètre à proprement parlé dans le camp des elfes. Bien sûr, l'anneau pouvait le rendre invisible mais le semi-homme savait que le roi elfe, Thranduil, arrivait à pratiquement deviner sa présence. Simplement, maintenant qu'il avait accepté d'y aller, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait revenir en arrière.

Prenant une bonne inspiration, Bilbo se passa l'anneau au doigt avant de sortir de derrière le rocher et de se diriger vers les tentes faisant office d'infirmerie. Celle qu'il recherchait était un peu à l'écart des autres s'il devait en croire Bofur. Bientôt, le hobbit arriva vers ce qui semblait être la bonne. Simplement, pour rentrer il dut soulever légèrement un pan de la toile et il ne s'attendait pas à s'être trompé de tente. De plus, en l'étrange absence de vent, voir un pan de la toile se soulever était plus qu'intrigant. De ce fait, Bilbo ne sut quoi dire ni faire quand il se sentait soulever de terre par le col pour faire face à un regard froid comme la glace. Se sachant repérer, il finit par enlever l'anneau, redevenant ainsi parfaitement visible.

«Si ce n'est pas monsieur Sacquet. Siffla presque le roi elfe en dardant des yeux le nouveau venu.

Etonné du manque de réaction de ce dernier par rapport à son précédent état d'invisibilité, le susnommé n'en menait vraiment pas large et dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.

-Bonsoir seigneur Thranduil. Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas?

-On dirait qu'en dépit de votre sale manie de fouiner partout, surtout là où vous ne devriez pas, vous connaissez un minimum de formules de politesse. Alors, que viendrait faire un hobbit cambrioleur dans le camp des elfes? Dans ma tente pour être plus exact?

-Heu…je me promenais simplement et je me suis dit que j'allais venir saluer Gandalf le Gris. Je le croyais avec vous mais comme on dirait que ce n'est pas le cas, je vais me retirer. Inventa le semi-homme en essayant de paraître le plus crédible possible.

-Est-ce normal que je n'en crois pas un mot?

-Heu…hé bien ça n'engage que vous! Sourit bêtement Bilbo qui se sentait plus dépassé que jamais.

En effet, Thranduil allait sûrement l'étriper d'ici peu puis ce serait la compagnie entière qui allait l'étriper pour s'être fait repérer.

-Je vous vais dire ce que vous êtes venu faire ici. Vous êtes venu voir ce qu'il en était du prince nain et même de ma fille, si ça se trouve…

Le hobbit préféra se taire pour ce qui était de Fili et encore plus pour la fille de Thranduil car il ignorait totalement de qui il s'agissait. Après tout, si lors de sa première nuit à Erebor, Kili lui avait rabattu les oreilles avec son grand amour pour Tauriel, il ignorait totalement qui elle était vraiment par rapport au roi elfe.

-Puisque vous ne paraissez pas disposé à me répondre. Je vais vous épargner cette peine.

Avant que le pauvre Bilbo ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva dehors avec Thranduil qui le tenait toujours par le col. Le roi elfe le mena vers une tente toute proche. Quand il y entra, la silhouette endormie de Fili se retrouva tout de suite dans le champ de vision du hobbit qui ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

-Il est vivant…Laissa échapper le semi-homme.

-Oui, il est vivant mais il mettra un certain temps à se remettre. Il a une clavicule en morceau et la colonne vertébrale abîmée sans parler d'une jambe brisée en trois endroits. Il lui sera ardu de remarcher. Signala une guérisseuse qui venait à leur rencontre.

-Ah Minël…nous venions aux nouvelles. Fit Thranduil en posant son paquet par terre, ce dernier n'osa cependant pas bouger.

-Mon seigneur…contrairement, à ce que je pensais, il se pourrait que le prince Fili puisse être déplacé plus tôt. Si je peux veiller à ce qu'il le soit correctement et qu'il sera entre de bonnes mains, il peut retourner auprès des siens dès demain matin. Expliqua la guérisseuse.

Cette dernière avait fait exprès de dire tout cela devant le hobbit pour être sûr que les proches de Fili seraient vite au courant. Après tout, il n'était pas question qu'elle «séquestre» son patient plus que nécessaire. En effet, la guérisseuse savait de source sûre que les nains avaient un lien très fort les uns avec les autres, plus que n'importe quel autre peuple. Ils ne pouvaient vraiment guérir qu'avec les leurs. Simplement, allait se poser le problème de Tauriel et de son lien avec le nain en question.

Sachant les tensions que la rousse et son frère adoptif avaient encore avec leur père, il aurait été plus simple que tous deux demeurent un peu éloignés de Thranduil, le temps que ce dernier finisse de se remettre les idées en place. Pourtant, jamais le roi n'allait permettre à ces enfants de rester loin de lui après ce qu'il était arrivé et pourtant…ou alors? Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Minël. Après tout, même si elle était la guérisseuse en chef de Mirkwood, ses collègues sauraient bien se débrouiller sans elle, n'est-ce pas? La voix de son roi la sortit alors de ses pensées.

-Je vous laisse en compagnie du prince nain, monsieur Sacquet. Quant à vous Minël, conduisez-moi auprès de ma fille.»

La guérisseuse emmena Thranduil auprès de Tauriel. Après l'épisode des nausées et profitant du fait que Fili dormait toujours, elle avait ramené la rousse sur sa couche. Minël qui avait alors été prise d'un doute, avait réexaminé sa patiente. Elle avait découvert quelque chose pour le moins surprenant et elle était sûre que son seigneur friserait la crise cardiaque quand il le saurait. Cependant, il n'était pas obligé de l'apprendre tout de suite, n'est-ce pas? Pourtant, un objet près de la couche de sa fille endormie, attira l'attention de Thranduil.

«Minël?

-Oui? Essaya de paraître candide la susnommé, même si elle savait qu'elle excellait pas du tout dans ce rôle.

-Pourquoi y a-t-il un seau près du chevet de ma fille?

-Ah ça…hé bien…

-Répondez-moi! Commença à s'impatienter le roi.

-Il se pourrait qu'elle soit sujette à des nausées ces derniers temps.

-Des nausées? Mais les elfes n'en ont jamais! Nous ne tombons jamais malades! Enfin si, il arrive que certaines elfes le soient à l'occasion. Ma femme en avait eues quand elle attendait…Thranduil s'interrompit brusquement alors que la révélation se frayait un chemin dans son esprit.

Il resta silencieux quelques minutes, un regard indéchiffrable posé sur sa fille. Minël réalisa qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il hurle.

-Dites moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense.

-Si, ça l'est. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non? Comme ça, vous êtes sûr qu'elle ne se laissera pas dépérir. Se décida à avouer la guérisseuse.

-Le sait-elle?

-Oui, même si je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait déjà bien intégré le concept.

-C'est avec ce nain archer, n'est-ce pas? Kili, il me semble. Un héritier du trône d'Erebor qui plus est!

-Sûrement. Vu l'état dans lequel le prince Legolas l'a retrouvé à la mort du prince Kili, ce ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Il était son unique.

-Mais c'est ridicule! Ne pouvait accepter Thranduil.

-Pardonnez moi mon impertinence mon seigneur mais notre reine était une elfe sylvestre, n'est-ce pas? Rien ne la destinait à être votre unique et pourtant…

-Il suffit Minël! Siffla le concerné pour la faire taire.

-Je vous prie de pardonner mon affront seigneur Thranduil. Je n'avais nullement l'attention de vous manquer de respect, à notre reine et à vous. Se soumit aussitôt la guérisseuse qui savait comme beaucoup qu'il s'agissait du sujet le plus délicat qui pouvait être abordé avec le roi.

-Disparaissez pour le moment! Je veux être seul avec elle!

-Bien!»

Thranduil ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Décidément, sa fille avait décidé de faire de sa vie un vrai champ de bataille. Tout comme son fils, il l'avait choyée et cela n'avait pas empêché ses deux enfants de se sauver comme des voleurs. Tout ceci en dépit du fait, qu'il avait expressément ordonné que nul ne quitte Mirkwood. Ensuite, il avait un peu perdu la tête et avait voulu éloigner Tauriel. Cette dernière lui rappelait tant sa défunte femme alors qu'elles ne partageaient nul lien de sang. Cette ressemblance lui était parfois bien douloureuse. Cependant, Thranduil devait bien avoué que s'il avait adopté Tauriel à la mort de ses parents au lieu de la confier au premier tuteur venu, c'était en grande partie à cause du fait qu'elle avait la même origine que sa défunte épouse.

Tout cela pour dire que même elle, il ne la croyait pas capable d'une telle bêtise! Même si le nain était son unique! Où était donc passée la bienséance qu'il s'était évertué à lui enseigner? Ah oui! Ces séances de bienséance avaient été de vraies séances de torture pour lui comme pour elle!

Sa fille n'était même pas mariée! Rendez-vous compte! Et puis, si cela se trouvait, Minël s'était trompée et ce, même s'il en doutait fortement. Voulant une dernière vérification, Thranduil posa délicatement sa main sur le bas ventre de sa fille endormie. Il la sentit alors! Une vie jeune mais pleine de force grandissait à l'intérieur de sa fille. C'était décidé! Il était officiellement au bout du rouleau.

Bilbo n'était pas resté longtemps pour éviter que le roi elfe ne l'empêche de partir. Bien que n'ayant pas de connaissances médicales à proprement parlées, il lui avait semblé que Fili était hors de danger. Bien sûr, son corps portait la trace des combats mais il semblait respirer normalement et il n'avait pas de fièvre. Cependant, il devait avouer qu'il était un peu impressionnant de voir son ami avec un bras en écharpe, une jambe immobilisée sur toute sa longueur par une attelle et une espèce de corset qui lui contenait tout le tronc.

Quand le hobbit revint à Erebor, il dut passer par un interrogatoire rigoureux de la part de Balin et Oin. S'il put répondre à toutes celles de l'aîné de la compagnie car elles étaient d'ordre logistique, celles médicales du frère de Gloin furent beaucoup plus difficiles. Ainsi, il se contenta d'en dire le plus possible, sachant qu'il ne serait pas capable d'entrer plus dans les détails. Cependant, cela parmi aux deux vieux guerriers de prendre une décision : demain à la première heure, ils iraient réclamer Fili avec quelques autres nains de la compagnie.

Bard arriva en compagnie de Legolas sur la place de Dale où les elfes avaient établi leur camp. En effet, le prince elfe était venu le chercher en lui disant que son père réclamer sa présence. Le tueur de Smaug ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré ou s'inquiéter de cela. Quand ils entrèrent tous deux dans la tente du roi Thranduil, une curieuse scène s'offrit à eux. En effet, le seigneur elfe avait l'air particulièrement contrarié pendant qu'une femme elfe portant l'uniforme des guérisseurs les observait d'un œil goguenard.

«Bonsoir seigneur Thranduil, vous m'avez fait demander? Se décida à parler Bard.

-En effet, il se trouve que demain, les miens et moi-même allons quitter Dale pour retourner à Mirkwood. A cause de, comment dirais-je? Ah oui, à cause de «problèmes administratifs», les nains ne sont, pour le moment, pas en mesure de vous payer. Je vous laisserais donc des vivres et continueraient à vous en envoyer régulièrement pendant le reste de l'hiver. Pour ce qui est du paiement, vous allez tout simplement héberger ma fille, mon fils et Minël ici présente. Ma fille n'est pas en mesure de voyager. Quant à Legolas, il restera pour veiller sur elle et garder un œil sur Erebor. Minël restera pour s'occuper de ma fille et des vôtres à l'occasion. Déclara le roi elfe en ignorant superbement le regard furieux de son fils qui ne voulait pas rester coincé si près des nains d'une part, et le regard moqueur de Minël qui était très contente d'avoir réussi à le convaincre d'agir ainsi.

Bard, quand à lui, était plutôt satisfait du déroulement des choses. En effet, la survie des siens était, à présent, assurée : des vivres et une guérisseuse elfe, que demander de plus?

-Très bien seigneur Thranduil. Je vous remercie. Déclara le tueur de Smaug.

Il était aussi un peu soulagé pour ses enfants. En effet, tous trois n'arrêtaient de lui poser des questions pour savoir s'il savait quoique ce soit des elfes et des nains qui les avaient défendus contre les orcs. Tilda en particulier, parlait de Tauriel du matin au soir et parlait même d'apprendre à se battre comme elle. D'ailleurs, depuis la fin de la bataille, la petite fille avait pris l'habitude d'aller jouer à l'épée avec les enfants de sexe masculin, amusant beaucoup son père dans sa manière de faire.


	9. Des comptes à régler

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR ****: Pardon pour le retard mais un autre chapitre arrivera au cours de la semaine à venir.**

**ScottishBloodyMary : **Tant mieux si ça te plaît toujours autant.^^ J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite.

**Sabrinabella****: **Hé oui ! Avant de partir, Kili a un beau présent à son aimée. Pour Balin, on a tendance à oublier qu'il a été et est toujours un guerrier redoutable. Il a survécu à trop de choses pour ne pas posséder des qualités martiales exceptionnelles. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le passage entre Thranduil et Bilbon car on peut imaginer sans mal que le roi elfe n'avait pas aimé que ses gardes se fassent berner par un hobbit. Quant à Gandalf, il va avoir un accueil pas vraiment comme il se l'était imaginé…

**Syrene-T : **Le passage entre Bilbon et Thranduil était sympa à écrire et il est vrai que j'aime bien manipulé les personnages de Legolas ainsi que celui de son père.

**Gaelle :** Tu trouves que Thranduil ne s'énerve pas en apprenant qu'il va bientôt être grand-père? Pourtant c'était l'impression que je voulais donner...Pour les similarités entre feue la reine et Tauriel, je suis content que cela plaise.^^

**ElfieRose : **Content que cela te plaise et la suite arrive !^^

**8\. Des comptes à régler**

Balin et Oin se tenaient devant Thranduil et Minël. Derrière ces derniers, Legolas était debout les mains prêtes à se saisir de ses dagues si besoin était. Quant à Dwalin et Gloin, ils flanquaient leurs frères, équipés pour se défendre mais leurs armes étaient encore bien sagement dans leurs fourreaux respectifs. Nori comme Bifur, eux, attendaient dehors. La pression était écrasante et Bilbon, placés derrière Dwalin et Gloin ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place au milieu de tout cela.

La guérisseuse en chef, elle, en eut rapidement assez et décida de rompre la glace. Elle s'avança vers les nains de quelques pas, juste assez pour leurs faire comprendre qu'elle cherchait à communiquer sans pour autant se montrer supérieure à eux.

«Le prince Fili va bien. Il est naturel que vous vouliez le récupérer. Nous attendions juste que vous veniez. Ses blessures sont sérieuses mais pas mortelles. Avec les soins adéquats, il se pourrait bien qu'il ne garde aucune séquelle.

\- Vous êtes la guérisseuse dont nous a parlée Bilbon? Minël, c'est ça? Demanda alors Oin en reportant son regard sur cette dernière.

\- Exact. Lui sourit la susnommée.

\- Je suis Oin, fils de Groin. Je suis le guérisseur de la compagnie. Je souhaiterais que vous m'expliquiez en détails ce qui l'en est. Se présenta le nain à moitié sourd.

\- Je m'en ferais un plaisir. Monseigneur? M'autorisez-vous à disposer? Voulut savoir Minël en s'adressant à son roi.

D'un geste de la main, Thranduil lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait se retirer. Gloin grinça des dents en voyant son frère sortir de la tente avec l'elfe. Après avoir échangé un rapide coup d'œil avec Dwalin, le père de Gimli suivit son frère et la guérisseuse à l'extérieur.

\- Qu'espérez-vous que nous vous donnions roi Thranduil? Finit par demander Balin.

\- Que voulez-vous dire? Fit mine d'ignorer le susnommé qui jubilait intérieurement de voir les nains dans cette position.

Bien sûr, il leurs en voulait pour ne toujours pas avoir ses gemmes, pour les morts elfes de la Bataille des cinq Armées mais surtout et plus que tout, pour le fait que l'un d'eux ait osé faire un enfant à sa fille.

\- Le roi du royaume des forêts ne fait jamais rien sans but. Vous aviez une idée pour vous occuper de notre prince. Ainsi, je pose la question : qu'attendez-vous de nous? Répéta l'aîné de la compagnie qui essayait de maîtriser de son mieux les tremblements de colère que contenait sa voix.

Thranduil lui adressa un sourire plus que suffisant qui fit frémir Dwalin. Cependant, la réponse que le père de Legolas surprit tout le monde, son fils le premier.

\- Je souhaiterais que ma fille soit autorisée à visiter le prince chaque fois qu'elle le voudra. Quant à Minël, je pense que vous ne pourrez pas lui refuser de suivre l'évolution de votre précieux héritier.

\- C'est tout? Ne put s'empêcher de s'assurer Dwalin qui n'y comprenait pas grand chose.

-Oui…pour le moment…

Thranduil profitait de chaque instant de cet entretien comme de chacune des gorgées d'un vin particulièrement exquis. Après tout, il attendait depuis bien longtemps de voir les nains ainsi à sa merci. Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier son fils d'avoir ramené le prince nain à leur campement il y a de cela quelques jours.

\- Donc nous récupérons Fili et nous partons.» Affirma Balin avant de se retourner pour fixer Bilbon lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait leurs indiquer où se trouvait la tente de Fili.

Le prince nain dormait tranquillement, du moins pour le mieux qu'il pouvait faire. De grandes cernes soulignaient ses yeux clos. Sa respiration était assez calme mais avait parfois un soubresaut, signe que ses rêves devaient plutôt être considérés comme des cauchemars de temps à autre. La veille, quand Fili avait réalisé qu'il avait été séparé de Tauriel, il avait refusé de manger quoique ce soit et ce, malgré les insistances de Minël. Cette volonté se renforça quand la guérisseuse refusa de lui dire pourquoi elle avait décidé de les mettre chacun d'un côté du rideau. Si l'héritier d'Erebor n'avait pas été un patient dont il fallait limiter les mouvements, Minël l'aurait secoué comme un prunier pour le faire changer d'avis.

Quand Oin entra dans la tente, il s'approcha rapidement de Fili et l'examina rapidement en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas le réveiller. Minël ne fut guère vexée par cela. Elle comprenait parfaitement le besoin du vieux guérisseur de vouloir s'assurer de lui-même de l'état du prince.

«Qu'en est-il des blessures du dos? Vous êtes sûre qu'elles ne l'empêcheront pas de remarcher? Voulut-il s'assurer en regardant le corset qui enveloppait l'ensemble du tronc du blond.

\- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne crois pas qu'il gardera des séquelles. Cependant, remarcher pourra lui être ardu. Il faudra être particulièrement vigilant à ce moment là.

\- Il faudra d'abord nous occuper de ses autres blessures car ce sont elles qui guériront en premier.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous. Il a la clavicule gauche brisée et la jambe cassée en trois endroits. Quant à son dos, j'ai remis en place les vertèbres qui s'étaient déplacées. Expliqua Minël.

\- Je dois avouer que d'un point de vue purement médical, je ne suis pas vraiment pour le fait de le déplacer maintenant. Ne put nier Oin.

\- Je vous comprends. Cependant, je pense qu'il vous est possible de le déplacer correctement. Mon roi lève le camp dans quelques heures. Le prince Fili ne peut rester ici.

\- Je le sais bien. Gloin.

\- Oui?

\- Va chercher Nori et vois si Balin et Dwalin ont terminé avec Thranduil. Tu leurs diras de venir ici. On doit être au minimum quatre pour déplacer Fili.

\- Je ne vais certainement pas te laisser ici, seul avec cette elfe! Se rabroua le concerné.

\- Gloin! Je sais encore me défendre seul, maintenant vas-y! Le pressa son frère.

Le père de Gimli finit par sortir en grommelant.

\- Je parie que vous avez déjà prévu un brancard pour Fili, je me trompe? Sinon, vous n'auriez pas fait exprès de mentionner le fait qu'il pouvait nous rejoindre devant Bilbon hier. Affirma Oin en fixant la guérisseuse.

Cette dernière trouvait que son homologue nain était plutôt poli et perspicace. Cela la confortait du fait que tous deux devraient travailler ensemble pour veiller au rétablissement de l'héritier d'Erebor.

\- Exact, j'ai demandé à ce qu'un brancard soit conçu aux mensurations du prince Fili.

En disant cela, Minël dut se retenir de rire. En effet, la personne qui s'était chargé de fabriquer le brancard n'était autre que Legolas lui-même. La guérisseuse en avait eu tellement assez de le voir faire les cent pas autour de la couche de Tauriel endormie qu'elle lui avait donné de quoi s'occuper. Au début, le fils de Thranduil avait refusé. Cependant, après avoir été fusillé du regard par Minël, il avait fini par se concentrer sur la tâche confiée.

Ce fut un raclement de gorge qui la sortit de ce souvenir.

\- Oui?

\- Je vous demandais si je pouvais voir Tauriel. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'est pas morte. Affirma Oin en la fixant dans les yeux.

En entendant cela, le visage de Minël s'adoucit puis elle hésita : avait-elle le droit de montrer la fille de son roi au guérisseur nain?

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous la voir? Chercha-t-elle à savoir.

\- Elle a guéri l'un de mes amis alors qu'il allait mourir. Elle nous a ensuite aidé à quitter Lacville en flammes. S'il vous plaît…puis-je la voir?»

Minël céda alors. Elle fit signe à Oin de la suivre et tous deux se retrouvèrent bientôt auprès de la sœur de Legolas. Elle dormait également mais son teint était trop pâle pour paraître naturel, même pour une elfe. Des pleurs récents avaient dessiné des sillons sur ses joues alors que des cernes semblables à celles de Fili avaient élu domicile sous ses yeux clos.

«Elle gardera des séquelles de ses blessures? Voulut savoir Oin avec une réelle préoccupation dans la voie.

Cela émut Minël et la décida à être honnête avec son homologue nain.

\- A part des cicatrices, elle ne devrait pas garder de traces de la bataille.

\- Pourquoi y a-t-il un seau près de sa couche? Voulut savoir le guérisseur en avisnat l'objet en question.

A ce moment, l'elfe maudit le fait que l'estomac de Tauriel était trop chamboulé par les derniers évènements pour lui permettre de boire le breuvage censé calmer ses nausées.

\- …

\- Elle est malade? Pourtant, les elfes ne le sont jamais ou alors pour les femmes seulement quand…

La vérité frappa alors Oin avec la force d'un bélier. Il se tourna lentement vers Minël. Cette dernière était devenue livide et cela le conforta dans son idée.

\- Vous…

\- Je ne dirai rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout comme, je n'ai pas besoin de vous demander qui peut être le père. Qui d'autre le sait?

\- Mon roi uniquement.

\- Vous êtes consciente que l'enfant est l'héritier de plein droit au trône après le prince Fili?

\- Oui, mais mon roi n'a rien dit sur ce fait. J'ignore ce qu'il planifie à ce propos.

\- Me permettrez-vous de la suivre? Cela sera comme un juste retour des choses car je parie vous voudrez suivre Fili…»

Quand Fili fut enfin installé correctement dans son lit à Erebor, Balin se permit de soupirer de soulagement car leur prince était en sécurité parmi eux et sa survie était certaine. Les nains avaient aménagé en une nuit l'une des chambres jadis réservées aux invités de marque. Il s'agissait de la pièce la plus à mène d'être apte à l'accueil d'un blessé. Minël avait accompagné les nains jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre pour s'assurer que tout se passerait bien durant le transfert. Si les membres de la compagnie n'avaient très bien vécu la chose, ils n'osèrent rien dire devant le regard noir que leurs envoya Oin. Quant à Bilbo, il ne pouvait empêcher un petit sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

La compagnie resta un moment à observer le prince. Tous avaient si peur de le perdre en plus de son oncle et de son frère. De ce fait, ils ressentaient comme un besoin de rester pour s'assurer que le blond était bel et bien là, qu'ils ne rêvaient pas.

La voix d'une vieille connaissance qui les appelait les sortit de cette léthargie. En reconnaissant la personne concernée, les nains sentirent une grande vague de colère monter en chacun d'eux. De plus, contrairement à ce que la plupart crut, ce fut Dori qui sembla le plus excédé, suivi de près par Balin. Oin, lui, préféra rester auprès de Fili pour s'il venait à réveiller. Les autres nains, eux, choisirent de suivre les deux autres aînés de la compagnie.

Quand Gandalf était arrivé à l'entrée d'Erebor, il avait eu la surprise de croiser une guérisseuse elfe qui ne l'avait que brièvement salué avant de continuer sa route vers Dale. Pourtant, le magicien avait pu la reconnaître comme celle s'étant occupée des blessures de Fili. De ce fait, s'il l'avait croisée ici, cela signifiait sûrement que le prince nain avait été récupéré par les siens. Gandalf se demanda alors comment il allait pouvoir manœuvrer pour que ses anciens compagnons de voyage ne lui en veuillent pas, du moins pas trop. Leurs mentir à propos du lieu où se trouvait l'héritier d'Erebor n'était pas très futé mais sur le moment, cela lui avait paru le plus sûr. Bofur, lui-même ne l'en avait pas empêché. Bon, il faut dire que le fabricant de jouets était assez sonné sur le moment pour ne pas forcément réfléchir correctement. De plus, le magicien doutait sérieusement du fait que les elfes l'aient couvert par rapport à son mensonge. En parlant du peuple du royaume des forêts, il ne pouvait nier que constater leur départ, l'avait soulagé. En effet, il avait craint qu'un siège psychologique ne s'installe entre le camp des elfes et les nains d'Erebor.

Cependant, quand le magicien entra dans la montagne solitaire un problème lui apparut assez clairement : où étaient ses compagnons? Un raclement de gorge lui fit alors lever la tête. Il vit alors Balin et Dori le fixer avec un regard peu à mène. Si l'attitude de l'aîné de la compagnie ne l'étonna pas vraiment, il fut vraiment surpris de celle de Dori sur laquelle, il avait espéré s'appuyer le cas échéant.

«Bonjour messieurs, je suis content de vous revoir et…

\- Pas de ça avec nous Gandalf! Claqua la voix du frère de Nori et Ori.

Le susnommé fut alors choqué : non seulement, Dori commençait de lui-même les hostilités mais en plus, il ne lui donnait plus du monsieur.

\- Vous nous avez menti! Attaqua à son tour Balin.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras mais sur le moment…Tenta de se justifier le nouveau venu.

\- Sur le moment?! Mais c'est tout le temps comme ça avec vous! L'interrompit Dori.

\- En effet, vous aviez déjà forcé Thorin à aller à la Vallée Cachée! Ensuite, vous nous avez laissé tomber plusieurs fois! A chaque fois que vous nous aviez dit de vous attendre, vous n'êtes pas venu quand il fallait! Continua l'aîné de la compagnie.

\- Mais le pire a été quand vous nous avez menti pour le gamin! Fili est le seul qui soit en droit de réclamer le trône d'Erebor, vous lui deviez plus de respect et pourtant…

\- Vous avez joué avec nous en fait! Quand Thorin allait mal, vous auriez pu venir nous aider à lui faire retrouver ses esprits mais non! Vous avez préféré aller vous terrer chez les elfes qui projetaient de nous attaquer!

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de cela mais…Tenta une nouvelle fois de s'expliquer Gandalf.

\- Il suffit! Tonna pratiquement la voix de Balin.

\- Nous pensons qu'il serait plus sage que vous partiez Gandalf. Asséna finalement Dori dont les poings étaient serrés si forts que le sang en quittait les articulations.

Cela assomma presque le magicien. En dernier recours, il aperçut Bilbon qui se tenait avec les autres nains à une distance respectable des deux aînés de la compagnie.

\- Bilbon! Dîtes leurs que je ne voulais que faire ce qui était le mieux! Plaida Gandalf.

\- Désolé mais je pense comme eux.» Déclara le hobbit.

En effet, ce dernier en voulait aussi au magicien car en plus de ses manigances, il avait paru si indifférent quant aux morts de Thorin et Kili. Bilbon, lui, avait senti un creux se former dans sa poitrine. Il voulait tellement du soutien mais qu'avait fait Gandalf? Il s'était contenté de s'asseoir à côté de lui et d'allumer sa pipe faisant comme si les évènements n'avaient pas pu être différents. Cela, Bilbon mettrait un certain temps à lui pardonner, si jamais il lui pardonnait un jour.


	10. Bouleversement(s)

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR ****: voici le chapitre promis !^^**

**Sabrinabella****: **Oui, on ne guérit jamais complètement de la perte d'un être aimé. Quant à l'enfant, j'ai de grands projets pour lui. Pour Thranduil, attends toi à quelques surprises. Le lien entre Tauriel et Fili n'en est qu'à son commencement.

**ScottishBloodyMary : **Je suis content que cela te plaise et merci de me pardonner mon retard. Quant à Fili et Tauriel, il est vrai que la présence de l'un est très importante à l'autre.

**Syrene-T : **Je suis bien d'accord avec toi concernant Gandalf. Pour Thranduil, on n'a pas fini d'entendre parler de lui.

**Guest :** Tant mieux si la réaction de Thranduil te convient. Quant à Bilbon, si, si, c'est possible, la preuve!

**9\. Bouleversement(s)**

La surdité d'Oin l'empêchait d'entendre la conversation que ses compagnons avaient avec Gandalf en ce moment même. Cependant, il n'avait pas besoin d'être avec eux pour savoir que la discussion était plus qu'houleuse. Lui aussi en voulait terriblement au magicien. Si ce dernier avait eu un peu plus de courage lors de leur voyage, Thorin et eux ne seraient certainement pas passés par tant d'épreuves. Parfois, le frère de Gloin voulait pousser le vice jusqu'à penser que Gandalf aurait pu éviter la mort de Thorin et Fili s'il avait agi autrement.

Un gémissement de douleur échappant à Fili le sortit de ces morbides pensées. Tournant son regard vers le prince, le guérisseur vit avec soulagement que ce dernier reprenait enfin connaissance.

Il fallut au blond cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de pouvoir les ouvrir complètement. La première chose qu'il vit fut la voûte au dessus de lui. Cela le plongea alors en pleine confusion. Cependant, cette dernière ne dura guère car la douleur reprit bientôt ses droits sur lui. Il sentait chaque centimètre carré de son corps être étiré ou courbaturé mais le pire était sans doute son dos. Celui-ci donnait l'impression que des dizaines de pieux s'enfonçaient dans sa chair meurtrie. La souffrance était intense mais il se refusait à laisser couler les larmes qu'il sentait monter. Il était un nain adulte tout de même! Il ne pouvait se montrer faible.

Pourtant, la seule chose qu'il désirait en cet instant était pleurer dans les bras de Tauriel, aussi bien à cause de la douleur physique que morale. Un détail le frappa alors à travers le brouillard de douleur! Tauriel! Où était-elle? Et où était-il lui?

Fili voulait bouger pour trouver l'elfe mais cela eut pour effet que de décupler les vagues de souffrance qui menaçaient de le submerger. Bientôt, il sentit plusieurs mains essayer de l'immobiliser alors qu'un gobelet était porté à ses lèvres qu'il garda obstinément closes, avec bien des difficultés il fallait l'avouer. Il ne voulait pas boire! Il voulait savoir où était Tauriel! Cependant, il se retrouvait dans l'incapacité d'observer autre chose que la voûte inconnue au dessus de lui. Au moment où le blond se résolut à ouvrir la bouche pour appeler la rousse, un liquide amère et tiède se fraya de force un passage jusqu'à sa gorge. La sensation d'étouffement le prit sans tarder. Ses faibles forces ne lui permirent même pas de tousser correctement. De ce fait, l'air manqua à ses poumons quand il voulut hurler de douleur. En effet, quelqu'un, sûrement pour l'aider à respirer, l'avait redressé sans ménagement pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle. Cependant, cet inconnu n'avait fait que meurtrir un peu plus son dos déjà bien abîmé.

Il en avait assez de tout cela! Il voulait que l'on le laisse tranquille! Etait-ce donc trop demander? Il voulait retrouver Tauriel et s'enfermer dans sa bulle comme il avait fait la veille. Juste quelques heures de calme pour le laisser drainer la douleur de la perte de son frère et de son oncle. Cela devait bien être possible, non? Ainsi, dès qu'un peu d'air parvint à ses poumons, il hurla le prénom de l'ancienne capitaine des elfes de Mirkwood avant que sa vision ne s'obscurcisse et que l'inconscience ne l'enveloppe de son châle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut un Ori tremblant de tous ses membres que Nori et Dori forcèrent à se relever pour l'emmener prendre l'air en dehors de la chambre de Fili. Le plus jeune était si troublé par les évènements que ses jambes finirent par céder sous lui à peine le seuil franchi. Le cadet de la fratrie Ri dut alors se résoudre à le prendre dans ses bras comme lorsqu'il était enfant mais ce ne fut que pour entendre des sanglots échapper à son petit frère.

En effet, les nains avaient fini leur entretien avec Gandalf et étaient retournés auprès de l'héritier d'Erebor. Ce dernier avait reprit connaissance à ce moment là pour rapidement s'agiter. Tous s'étaient alors rués vers lui pour tenter de l'immobiliser pendant qu'Oin tentait de lui faire boire un breuvage médicinal pour l'apaiser. Si le prince avait gardé ses lèvres scellées un moment, il avait fini par les ouvrir. Plus rapide que les autres, Dwalin s'était saisi du gobelet et en avait versé le contenant dans la bouche de Fili. Ce dernier s'était immédiatement étouffé. Le frère de Balin l'avait donc soulevé sans ménagement pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle.

A la surprise générale, Fili avait hurlé le nom de Tauriel avant de perdre à nouveau connaissance. Oin avait fini par les rassurer en précisant qu'il était normal que Fili soit perturbé par ce brusque changement de lieu. D'ici quelques temps, cela lui passerait. Au mieux, cela ne prendrait que quelques heures mais au pire, on pouvait compter en jours voire en semaines. Cependant, le guérisseur préféra taire ce dernier détail. Tout cela avait été éprouvant pour tous, en particulier pour le jeune Ori. En effet, à l'heure actuelle, la pâleur de son teint pouvait presque rendre Thranduil jaloux. Pendant, un instant aussi bref que fugace, l'ensemble des nains de la compagnie pensa qu'ils allaient vraiment finir par perdre Fili.

«C'était quoi ça? Finit par vouloir savoir Bofur.

\- Une attaque de panique, je pense. Tout compte fait, il aurait fallu que nous le réveillions avant de le transporter ici. On aurait alors pu lui expliquer que l'on venait le récupérer pour le ramener à Erebor. Expliqua Oin.

\- D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas plus mal qu'il ait été endormi tout le long. Ainsi, il a pu être tenu à l'écart de la douleur qu'il aurait pu ressentir durant le voyage. Déclara Balin.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il hurlé le nom de l'elfe? Se demanda à voix haute Dwalin.

\- Tauriel, elle s'appelle Tauriel. Insista le nain au drôle de chapeau.

\- On s'en fiche de comment elle s'appelle. Signala le frère cadet de l'aîné de la compagnie.

-Non, on ne s'en fiche pas. Elle a fait beaucoup pour nous quand vous n'étiez pas avec nous. Elle mérite que vous la respectiez un minimum. De plus, elle est présente dans les souvenirs de Fili comme de quelqu'un qui a aidé Kili. Il est normal qu'il souhaite savoir où elle est. Vu son état, il se peut qu'il ait plus besoin d'elle que nous.» Expliqua Oin, laissant ses camarades tout simplement pantois.

Quand Tauriel ouvrit les yeux, elle se sentit perdue en ne reconnaissant pas tout de suite la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Cependant, elle se repéra rapidement en jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre qui flanquait son lit. Voyant ces bâtiments en ruine au dehors, il lui fut aisé de reconnaître la ville de Dale. Que faisait-elle là? Tout ce dont elle se rappelait était les nausées, le fait que l'on l'ait séparée de Fili puis l'annonce de sa grossesse par Minël. A ce dernier souvenir, des larmes de joie mais aussi d'appréhension roulèrent sur ses joues.

Presque timidement, elle posa l'une de ses mains sur son bas-ventre. En se concentrant un peu, elle pouvait sentir cette petite vie qui était en elle. Ce cadeau de Kili la rendait heurese mais la terrifiait en même temps. Après tout, l'ancienne capitaine des gardes de Mirkwood ne s'était jamais posée de questions quant à la fondation d'une famille avec l'un des siens au cours de ses nombreuses années de vie. Serait-elle à la hauteur? Comme Legolas, elle avait perdu sa mère très jeune et n'avait jamais été en contact avec de très jeunes enfnats et encore moins avec des bébés. Tauriel espérait que Minël voudrait bien lui apprendre à prendre soin de son bébé.

De faibles coups sur la porte attirèrent son attention. Elle n'eut aucunement besoin de demander de qui il s'agissait. Sa présence était reconnaissable entre tous.

«Tu peux entrer. Réussit elle à dire en dépit de la sécheresse de sa gorge.

\- Mellon, je suis content de te voir réveillée. Déclara Legolas en entrant dans la pièce.

A son arrivée, sa sœur ne s'était pas tournée vers lui, se contentant de faire face à la fenêtre. Pourtant, il ne prit pas ombrage d'un tel comportement. En effet, Minël l'avait prévenu qu'il était mieux que la rousse bouge le moins possible car elle était encore bien loin d'être remise. D'un autre côté, la concernée était si terrifiée à l'idée de perdre son bébé qu'elle pensait que le moindre mouvement un peu trop brusque de sa part pouvait provoquer une fausse couche.

Minël avait fait son possible pour la rassurer sur ce point mais sa patiente ne s'était pas laissée convaincre. Cependant, elle pensait que Tauriel se sentirait rassurée d'ici quelques temps. Après tout, la Bataille des Cinq Armées et la mort de son aimé étaient des souvenirs encore bien frais dans la tête de la future mère. Il lui faudrait du temps avant de reprendre de contenance.

\- Tu te sens mieux? Finit par demander le nouvel arrivant en s'asseyant sur une chaise près du lit.

\- Je ne me sens pas assez bien pour manger. Répliqua Tauriel car elle savait que cela faisait plusieurs fois que l'on bataillait avec elle pour lui faire avaler quelque chose.

\- Mellon, il faut que tu te nourrisses ou tu ne guériras pas. Lui rappela Legolas en lui prenant la main.

-…

Devant le silence de sa sœur, le prince décida de prendre les devants.

\- Si tu ne manges pas, on ne pourra pas t'emmener voir le prince Fili.

A peine eut-il dit cela que le blond fut sûr d'avoir capté l'attention de la rousse.

\- Si manger ne te convient pas pour le moment, tu pourrais au moins essayer de boire. Lui indiqua-t-il en mettant une tasse dans son champ de vision.

A son grand étonnement, Tauriel ne sentit aucun haut-de-cœur quand l'odeur du breuvage lui parvient.

\- Qu'est-ce que sait? Voulut-elle savoir.

\- Thé aux feuilles de framboisier avec du lait entier. Si tu arrives à le boire sans le rendre, Minël voudrait que tu essayes quelque chose de plus consistant au cours de l'après-midi.

\- …

\- Je vais t'aider à te redresser pour que tu le doives, d'accord? La prévint son frère.

Doucement, il s'assit sur le lit et glissa un bras autour des épaules de Tauriel pour la relever un peu, sans toutefois chercher à la tournée. Prenant appui sur lui, elle réussit à attraper d'une main qu'elle aurait voulue moins tremblante, la tasse qu'il lui tendait. Les premières gorgées furent laborieuses mais bientôt le récipient fut vide et l'estomac de la future mère ne parut pas se rebeller. Au contraire, un sentiment d'apaisement l'enveloppa doucement.

\- Que dirais-tu si je te sortais un peu de cette chambre? Les enfants de Bard ont très envie de te voir, surtout la plus petite.

A l'entente de ce possible déplacement, la peur de bouger ressaisit brutalement Tauriel.

\- Non…

\- Pourquoi? De quoi as-tu peur? S'inquiéta Legolas qui ignorait encore tout de la grossesse de sa sœur.

\- De rien du tout. Je voudrais juste dormir un peu. Botta-elle en touche.

\- Très bien, alors je vais te laisser te reposer. Je reviendrai plus tard.»

Le blond attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas car Tauriel s'était déjà replongée dans sa bulle en fermant les yeux pour feindre le sommeil.

Quand Legolas revint dans la pièce à vivre de la maison, il y retrouva les trois enfants de Bard ainsi que Minël. Cette dernière était en train de leurs raconter ses désastreuses aventures quand on avait voulu lui enseigner des bases pour le combat au tout début de sa formation de guérisseuse. Ces cours étaient obligatoires pour le cas où le guérisseur venait à devoir défendre lui-même ses patients pour une raison x ou y. Les frasques contées faisaient bien sourire les deux aînés et rire aux éclats la petite dernière. Celle-ci avait même eu la permission de s'asseoir sur les genoux de la guérisseuse qui n'avait pas été en contact avec de jeunes enfants depuis bien longtemps. Très alerte, Tilda fut la première de la fratrie à apercevoir le prince elfe.

Ce dernier avait encore du mal avec les enfants. En effet, il n'était habitué à ce que l'on le regarde comme le faisaient les trois membres de la fratrie. Sigrid le regardait avec reconnaissance, Bain avec admiration et Tilda voulait tout faire comme Tauriel et lui. Au cours de sa vie, on l'avait souvent beaucoup flatté, admiré et imité. Cependant, cela était toujours fait parce qu'il était le fils du roi. Il était le prince et l'unique héritier de Mirkwood. De ce fait, quand on lui disait quelque chose, cela avait pratiquement toujours comme but de se faire bien voir de lui et, donc par extension, de son père. Seules Tauriel et Minël s'étaient toujours adressées à lui de manière parfaitement honnête. Pourtant, jamais encore, les regards que l'on avait porté sur lui avaient une base si candide que celle des enfants de Bard. En dépit de son caractère ronchon comme aimait le taquiner sa sœur, Legolas devait avouer que cela était reposant. En dehors de sa sœur et de la guérisseuse, être vu que comme ce qu'il était lui et non pour ses titres avait quelque chose de très reposant.

Par contre, pouvant être un peu brusque et sachant que des enfants étaient sensibles, le blond avait l'impression de toujours marcher sur des œufs avec eux. D'ailleurs, Minël le surveillait constamment et n'hésitait pas à le fusiller du regard quand il s'aventurait sur un terrain un peu trop glissant pour la fratrie.

«On peut aller voir Tauriel? Lui demanda Tilda en descendant des genoux de la guérisseuse pour se rapprocher de lui.

\- Non, elle dort. Répondit-il un peu brusquement.

Legolas vit alors avec horreur que les yeux de la benjamine commençaient à se remplir de larmes. Il ne tarda pas non plus à sentir le regard rempli de menaces dont Minël le dardait.

\- Je veux dire, elle a encore besoin de se reposer mais cette après-midi, je pense que tu pourras aller la voir.» Se rattrapa-t-il un peu avant de maladroitement tapoter la tête de l'enfant.

Thranduil et ses troupes avaient atteint Mirkwood. Pendant quelques jours, le roi savait que l'ambiance serait pesante de tristesse dans son royaume. Beaucoup de familles avaient perdu un être cher pendant la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Cela serrait toujours autant le cœur du père de Legolas d'avoir des pertes parmi les siens. Un autre détail l'avait frappé : ses hommes avaient paru si faibles par rapport à certains de leurs ennemis voire même de leurs alliés du moment. Sa fille avait raison sur toute la ligne depuis le début : il avait terré ses sujets pendant trop longtemps avec l'illusion que cela les préserverait. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf?!

Ils s'étaient tous affaiblis à cause de lui. Thranduil se promit alors d'y remédier au plus vite. Reprendre contact avec le seigneur Elrond pourrait être un bon commencement. En effet, ce dernier avait toujours été au fait des derniers évènements et techniques martiales qu'il s'empressait toujours d'enseigner à ses hommes. Renouer un contact avec les elfes de la Vallée Cachée pourrait les faire bénéficier de ces connaissances.

Un coup porté à la porte de son bureau le sortit alors de ses pensées.

«Oui?

\- Seigneur Thranduil, Dame Galadriel est là et souhaiterait vous voir. Déclara une voix au travers de la porte.

Le roi la reconnut comme celle de Gôrnël, le beau-frère de Minël. Ce dernier était un intendant précieux car très compétent. Malheureusement comme la guérisseuse, son caractère n'était pas toujours facile à vivre.

\- A-t-elle dit pourquoi elle était venue? Demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître aussi neutre que possible.

\- Non, mon seigneur.

\- Très bien, allez l'installer dans le salon des invités. Je l'y rejoins dès que possible.

\- Bien mon seigneur.» Dit Gôrnël avant de s'éloigner permettant à Thranduil de pester intérieurement

Il ne manquait plus que ça! Galadriel! Que venait donc faire cette sorcière de voyante dans son royaume? Elle n'était pas bien au pays des bisounours? Ou peut-être a-t-elle eu soudainement envie d'avoir des sensations fortes?

Bien qu'elle soit la porteuse de l'un des trois anneaux des elfes et donc, que l'on était censé lui témoignait beaucoup de respect, Thranduil ne l'appréciait guère. La Dame de Lorien avait tendance à mettre son nez partout. Or, le roi de Mirkwood n'appréciait vraiment pas que l'on vienne s'initier dans ses affaires. Cependant, pour que Galadriel vienne jusqu'ici sans prévenir, c'est qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important. Se retenant de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme, Thranduil entreprit de se changer avant de se rendre au salon des invités.

Quand le roi de Mirkwood entra dans la pièce en question quelques instants plus tard, il faillit souffler d'agacement en voyant que Galadriel n'était pas seule. En effet, posté droit comme un i derrière la porteuse de l'anneau de diamant, se tenait Haldir. Le roi trouvait cela pathétique. A chaque fois, le gardien de la forêt de Lothlorien lui faisait penser à un chien de chasse remuant sa queue devant sa maîtresse.

«Dame Galadriel, que me vaux-tu la surprise de votre visite? S'inclina légèrement Thranduil.

Ce dernier eut presque envie de rire en voyant que Haldir se tendait comme un arc devant l'usage d'une formule de politesse si peu respectueuse vis-à-vis de sa maîtresse. Quant à cette dernière, elle ne se départit pas de son habituel sourire. Celui-ci avait toujours profondément agacé le roi de Mirkwood. Il avait l'impression que ce sourire n'avait toujours eu comme unique but que de le narguer, montrant que la Dame de Lorien savait toujours quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

\- Suite à l'une de mes visions, j'ai ressenti le besoin de venir m'entretenir avec vous.

\- A quel propos? Fit mine de s'intéresser Thranduil.

\- Dans moins d'un an à présent, votre fille adoptive donnera naissance à un enfant réunissant dans son sang deux races que tout a toujours opposé.

\- …

\- Cet enfant sera précieux pour le futur de toute la Terre du Milieu.

\- Un enfant est toujours précieux. Ne put s'empêcher de préciser son interlocuteur.

\- Certes, mais cet enfant sera l'un des premiers gardiens d'une nouvelle génération.

\- Est-ce uniquement pour me dire cela que vous êtes venue? Demanda presque moqueusement le roi de Mirkwood faisant grincer des dents Haldir.

\- Non, si je suis venue jusqu'ici c'est pour vous demander que l'enfant nous soit confié une fois sevré. Annonça Galadriel.

\- Il en est hors de question. Il s'agit de l'enfant de ma fille, de mon petit-fils. Il est hors de question qu'il vous soit confié. Même si je le voulais, ma fille ne me laisserait pas faire. Refusa Thranduil en essayant de ne pas élever la voix.

\- Encore faudrait-il qu'elle le puisse.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Dans ma vision, Tauriel perdait la vie en donnant le jour à son enfant.»

Cette simple phrase eut le don de figer d'effroi le roi de Mirkwood.


	11. Réunion prochaine

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR ****: **

**ScottishBloodyMary : **Oui, voici la suite et merci.

**Sabrinabella****: **J'en veux aussi à Gandalf. Thranduil et l'enfant à naître n'ont pas fini de faire parler d'eux.

**Legolas :** Tu verras bien…

**Syrene-T : **Je suis bien d'accord avec toi pour Gandalf. Quant à Dwalin, on ne peut le changer.

**10\. Réunion prochaine**

La semaine fut très pénible pour les nains. Pendant celle-ci, il n'y eut pas un jour où Fili ne se réveilla sans faire de crise de panique que sa souffrance physique et morale ne faisait qu'empirer. De ce fait, Oin ne parvint même pas à lui faire absorber de quoi le soulager mais aussi de quoi le nourrir. Si les nains mangeaient autant et de la nourriture si riche, cela venait du fait que leur organisme était très demandeur en calories. Ainsi, dès qu'un nain ratait quelques repas, il perdait très vite du poids.

Du fait de ses blessures comme de son incapacité à se nourrir, Fili perdit rapidement plusieurs kilos pendant cette semaine de jeun. Sans tarder, son état alerta Oin qui ne sut plus que faire. En effet, si au début l'héritier d'Erebor était dans un état stable et ne mettant plus ses jours en danger, les évènements faisaient que bientôt le blond manqua de se retrouver dans un état critique. Le frère de Gloin n'eut alors plus le choix et se résolut à demander de l'aide à Minël, décision appuyée par Balin. Si la guérisseuse elfe ne s'était pas encore rendue auprès du prince nain, c'était parce qu'elle avait conclu un accord avec Oin. Tous deux s'étaient entendus sur le fait que le blessé de chacun ne verrait pas l'autre avant une dizaine de jours. Cela devait permettre à Fili comme à Tauriel de reprendre leurs marques avant d'être confronté aux autres.

Pourtant, en voyant comme l'héritier d'Erebor évoluait, l'oncle de Gimli avait décidé de convoquer Minël sans tarder.

Au même moment, la guérisseuse était contente. En effet, ce matin-là, Tauriel avait pu manger sans heurt une bouillie de céréales en tant que petit déjeuner. La veille, la soupe du dîner était passée comme de l'eau de source. Deux jours avant, la rousse avait même commencé à bouger dans son lit. Ces progrès pouvaient paraître bien dérisoires. Pourtant, Minël, elle, y voyait une voie de guérison. La petite Tilda y était aussi pour beaucoup.

En effet, si Legolas venait régulièrement pendant la journée voire la nuit visiter sa sœur, il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre pour lui remonter le moral. De ce fait, le fils de Thranduil gardait souvent le silence, se contentant de tenir compagnie à Tauriel, lui tenant la main ou la gardant dans ses bras. La plus jeune fille de Bard, elle, était une vraie pipelette. La rousse se murant dans son silence, Tilda avait très vite pris l'habitude de faire la conversation à elle seule. Sa présence et son babillage faisaient que la future mère ne pouvait penser totalement à ses idées noires. L'enfant humaine lui apportait aussi des nouvelles du dehors, surtout l'évolution de ses concitoyens. Cela réchauffait le cœur de la rousse d'entendre comment ces gens si durement touchés par le sort, arrivaient si bien à reprendre le cours de leurs vies.

Minël venait de ramener l'assiette de Tauriel dans la cuisine où Legolas et Bain finissaient de déjeuner. Bard et Sigrid étaient déjà dehors en train de faire leur tour matinal de Dale. Cela leurs permettait de prendre les nouvelles de la soirée comme de la nuit. Ils veillaient ensuite à ce que les tâches soient effectués et menées correctement par leurs concitoyens. Il était rare que tous deux soient à la maison dans la journée car ils se mêlaient aux autres pour participer à l'exécution des tâches. Bain, lui, avait mission de veiller sur la benjamine de la famille et la maison. Pour le moment, Legolas était surtout concerné par Tauriel et ne pensait pas vraiment à autre chose. Minël, elle, se servait des phases de sommeil de sa patiente principale pour aller faire des visites auprès des habitants de Dale.

Alors que la guérisseuse s'apprêtait à commencer à laver l'assiette de la rousse, des pas rapides se rapprochant de la porte d'entrée annoncèrent une visite immédiate. De plus, à la façon que le visiteur prochain avait de se déplacer, il était aisé de deviner qu'il s'agissait un nain. Comme Minël, Legolas avait entendu. Ce dernier se leva alors prestement et ouvrit la porte avant même qu'un coup ne fut porté à la porte. Il trouva sur la porte le nain au drôle de chapeau. Celui-ci était dans la maison de Bard la nuit où Smaug détruisit Lacville. Comment s'appelait-il déjà? Bafur? Bofir? Le blond n'arrivait pas à retrouver le nom du nouveau venu. Il en profita pour maudire une fois de plus les nains et leur manie de décliner le nom du père pour nommer les différents membres d'une fratrie.

«Bofur! S'écria soudainement une voix fluette d'enfant.

L'instant suivant, le nain avait Tilda dans les bras. La petite fille était encore en robe de chambre et gilet. Legolas fut surpris de voir un sourire étirer un peu les lèvres du susnommé dont le visage était marqué par le manque de sommeil.

\- Bonjour Tilda. Réussit à dire le nouveau venu.

\- Bofur! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là? S'approcha à son tour Minël en souriant, écartant Legolas par la même occasion.

En effet, il n'était pas question qu'il lui prenne l'envie de faire un scandale si tôt le matin. Cela permit à Bain d'atteindre le nain pour lui serrer la main alors que la guérisseuse avait déjà dans l'idée de permettre au fabricant de jouets de voir Tauriel. Elle n'av ait aucun doute quant au fait que la future mère apprécierait pleinement cette visite impromptue.

\- Je suis content de vous revoir tous. Finit par avouer Bofur.

\- Nous de même. Le rassura Minël en lançant un regard d'avertissement à Legolas.

\- Vous allez rester avec nous? Lui demanda Tilda en cherchant à l'entraîner vers la table de la cuisine.

\- Je dois d'abord parler à Minël. En privé, si possible. Avertit le nain.

Si les deux enfants disparurent rapidement, Legolas finit par se retirer pour se diriger vers la chambre de Tauriel.

\- C'est le prince Fili, n'est-ce pas? Affirma sans détour la guérisseuse.

\- Oui, il…il est en train de mourir!

\- Comment ça? Il allait aussi bien que l'on pouvait être dans son état la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Oin me semble un très bon guérisseur. Je ne comprends pas ce qui peut se passer.

\- Il fait des crises dès qu'il ouvre les yeux.

\- C'est-à-dire?

\- Fili se réveille toujours en hurlant. On n'arrive pas à le faire se ressaisir. Il panique sans cesse comme un rien. On pense même qu'il n'a pas encore compris qu'il se trouvait à Erebor. Oin n'arrive pas à lui faire boire de quoi le soulager.

\- Donc il ne mange pas en plus de ça, n'est-ce pas?

\- Non, on commence à pouvoir compter ses côtes.

\- Très bien, je vais aller le voir. Pendant ce temps, je pense que vous devriez rester ici. A voir votre tête, une petite pause vous fera du bien et Tilda sera heureuse de petit déjeuner avec vous. Ensuite, vous pourrez aller voir Tauriel. Votre visite ne peut que lui être profitable.»

Quand Legolas entra dans la chambre de sa sœur, il la trouva parfaitement réveillée. Adossée bien droite contre la tête du lit, elle semblait l'attendre. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle se mouvait avec une aisance croissante. Minël et lui avait bon espoir de commencer à la faire quitter un peu son lit d'ici quelques jours. Elle se montrait aussi plus réceptive aux contacts. Ainsi, il arrivait que certaines nuits où la température descendait de manière significative, son frère dorme avec elle pour la maintenir au chaud. Durant ces nuits là, Bain dormait avec son père tandis que Minël servait de radiateur d'appoint à Sigrid et Tilda.

«Bon jour mellon. Sourit Legolas en entrant.

Sa sœur lui rendit un timide sourire en le regardant approcher.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller bien ce matin. C'est bien que tu aies pu manger.

Tout en disant cela, le blond posa sa main contre la joue de la future mère. Celle-ci la lui saisit pour la garder contre sa joue. Ce genre de contact, très intime car touchant le visage, les rassurait tous deux. Pour le prince elfe, cela lui permettait de s'assurer que sa sœur était bien là, vivante. Quant à Tauriel, cela lui montrait qu'elle n'était pas seule.

\- J'ai entendu une voix, celle de Bofur. Il est là?

\- Oui, tu voudrais le voir?

\- Oui mais pourquoi vient-il si tôt? Un problème avec Fili?

\- Je ne sais pas mais cela ne doit pas être bien grave. Tu te souviens que Minël disait que ses jours n'étaient plus en danger, non?» Chercha-t-il à la rassurer.

La guérisseuse en question arriva rapidement à Erebor. Elle fut accueillie par Dwalin et Bombur qui la regardèrent de travers. En effet, où était passé Bofur? L'elfe leur précisa que le disparu en question était tout simplement auprès de sa patiente principale. N'attendant pas que les deux nains la mènent auprès de Fili, elle se dirigea d'elle-même vers la chambre de ce dernier. Balin et Oin l'y accueillirent. D'ailleurs, il sembla à la nouvelle arrivante que l'aîné de la compagnie avait encore vieilli de dix ans. Quand l'héritier d'Erebor apparut dans son champ de vision, Minël soupira. En effet, cette dernière avait espéré que les inquiétudes de Bofur étaient un peu exagéré mais il lui fallait se rendre à l'évidence : la situation était aussi critique que le fabricant de jouets la lui avait décrite. Enlevant sa cape de voyage, elle se tourna vers les deux nains pour ne leurs dire qu'une seule chose: «Quoi que je fasse, laissez moi faire. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que vous sortiez.» En entendant cela et voyant à quel point son camarade avait été malmené par les évènements, Oin se décida à partir en entraînant Balin dans son sillage.

La douleur, encore et toujours la douleur. Il n'y avait donc rien qui pouvait l'en défaire? Mourir? Ou survivre? Si continuer à vivre consistait à rester plongé dans cette confusion et cette souffrance sans fin, alors mieux valait-il que la grande faucheuse le prenne à son tour. De cette façon, il pourrait rejoindre les différents de sa famille et surtout son frère, son autre moitié. Depuis que ce dernier lui avait été arraché, il avait l'impression que son âme avait été déchirée en deux. Certes, pendant un temps, Tauriel avait pu grandement atténuer ce sentiment mais depuis, elle avait disparu. Où était-elle? Pourquoi l'avait-elle abandonné? Elle ne pouvait quand même être morte des suites de ses blessures, n'est-ce pas? Si cela était le cas mais alors qu'attendait-il? Pourquoi était-il encore dans le monde des vivants?

Une sensation cuisante de brûlure sur la joue droite le sortit de ses pensées. Une seconde sensation de même nature le saisit bientôt à la joue gauche. Ensuite, les brûlures continuèrent à pleuvoir en continu d'une joue à l'autre. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Quelqu'un était tout simplement en train de le gifler! Après tout ce que la douleur lui faisait endurer, comment osait-on le traiter de la sorte?! Là, il allait se fâcher. De plus, avec le fait qu'il reprenait contact avec ses sens, une voix pas encore identifiable était en train de lui remonter férocement les bretelles.

En effet, au même moment, Minël était à quatre pattes au dessus de la couche de Fili. Elle le giflait bel et bien en lui disant des mots que l'on ne pouvait pas vraiment qualifier de réconfortants. Après tout, si les méthodes visant à ménager le blessé ne fonctionnaient pas, pourquoi ne pas utiliser leurs opposées? Bientôt, Fili ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux. Furieux comme jamais, il releva la tête avec une force inattendue pour faire face à la guérisseuse.

«NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS CHEZ VOUS OU QUOI?!»

Il s'agissait là de l'unique phrase qu'il put prononcer avant de se mettre à tousser comme un tuberculeux du fiat de son état de déshydratation. L'adrénaline sécrétée à ce moment-là lui permit d'atténuer sa souffrance mais au moment où la douleur allait reprendre ses droits, Minël lui plaqua sur le nez un linge. Ce dernier était imbibé du même produit dont elle s'était déjà servi pour le soulager. D'ailleurs, l'elfe en profita pour se traiter d'idiote de ne pas l'avoir donné à Oin lorsque Fili avait regagné la montagne solitaire sur son brancard.

Après avoir attendu qu'il reprenne contact avec la réalité, Minël le redressa légèrement et délicatement pour le faire boire. Descendant de la couche, elle entreprit ensuite de lui expliquer la situation.

«Prince Fili, vous êtes à Erebor depuis environ une semaine. Oin vous a soigné. Avec ce que je vais lui donner, vous ne devriez plus souffrir comme avant. Cela vous permettra également de vous nourrir correctement. Vous avez déjà bien trop perdu de poids.

\- Tau…riel…

\- Elle est vivante et se remet doucement mais sûrement. Pour le moment, il vaut mieux éviter qu'elle soit déplacée. Dès que cela sera possible, je ferai en sorte que vous puissiez vous voir. Elle a besoin de vous et vous d'elle. Vous avez d'autres personnes qui tiennent à vous. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait bien égoïste de votre part de vous laissez mourir? Je sais ce que l'on ressent quand on perd une personne qui était comme une partie de notre âme. Si j'ai réussi à vivre, pourquoi ne pourriez-vous pas le faire?»

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Fili pour parvenir à s'endormir sans que ses blessures ne l'emprisonnent dans leur étau de douleur.

Le seigneur Elrond avait bien reçu la missive de son homologue de la Forêt Noire. Celle-ci l'avait un peu surpris avant de se dire que cela ne pouvait qu'avoir un lien avec la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Le chef de la maison de Fondcombe n'avait jamais approuvé la façon dont le royaume de Mirkwood s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Cependant, comme Thranduil, le seigneur Elrond était veuf et s'il n'avait pas été épaulé par ses beaux-parents, il aurait pu basculer dans le même état d'esprit que son homologue. Heureusement, il avait également ses trois enfants. Si les jumeaux commençaient à devenir bien matures dans la plupart des cas, sa petite dernière lui faisait encore profiter pleinement de son statut de papa gâteau.

Les gardes de Lorien avaient ramené Arwen à la Vallée Cachée la veille du jour où la missive était arrivée. Connaissant Galadriel, cela ne pouvait être un hasard. Cette quête de la compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne avait définitivement fait bouger les choses. Ce constat ajouté à sa rencontre avec Sauron à Dol Guldur ne disait vraiment rien qui vaille au seigneur Elrond. Dans l'ombre, quelque chose se préparait. Ainsi, il valait mieux commencer à fonder des alliances sans tarder et la prise de contact du roi de Mirkwood arrivait à point nommé.

L'arrivée de Lindir le força à garder ces pensées pour plus tard.

«Mon seigneur, mithrandir est ici.

\- Bien, installez-le dans les quartiers habituels.

\- C'est déjà fait, mon seigneur. Déclara l'intendant mais toutefois de retirer.

\- Autre chose?

\- Hé bien, je n'ai jamais vu mithrandir dans un tel état.

\- C'est-à-dire?

-Il est arrivé les yeux encore rougis de pleurs…»


	12. Retrouvailles

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR ****: **

**Sabrinabella****: **Je ne suis pas sûr que les nains apprécieraient de revoir Elrond si tôt. Quant à Fili et Tauriel, ils vont bientôt être réunis.

**Syrene-T : **Oui, Fili en bave et Legolas va progressivement se dérider.

**ScottishBloodyMary : **Oui, Fili s'en prend plein la figure mais ce n'est dans ce chapitre que l'on aura la description de sa réaction en apprenant qu'il sera bientôt oncle.

**Legolas :** Oui, Fili et Tauriel ont l'air de deux bras cassés mais cela va s'améliorer.

**11\. Retrouvailles**

Il fallut attendre encore une dizaine de jours pour que Tauriel ne mette le nez debout. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Legolas sourit réellement quand sa sœur fit le tour du quartier à son bras. Pour ne pas brusquer cette dernière, on avait chargé Tilda d'entraîner les enfants à jouer à plusieurs rues d'eux. Le pas de la future mère était assez assuré mais le blond avait l'impression qu'elle s'était transformée en statue de cristal car elle semblait craindre le moindre choc. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il en était de sa grossesse, le fils de Thranduil mettait cela sur le compte du contrecoup des blessures qu'elle avait reçues durant la Bataille des Cinq Armées.

Pendant cette dernière semaine, Oin et Minël avaient profité du fait que l'état de Fili s'améliorait pour remettre leurs deux patients en contact. Tout cela fut mis en place de part un échange de correspondance entre les deux. Si les lettres de Tauriel ne furent pas lues avant d'arriver dans les mains de l'héritier, le contraire n'était pas vrai. Le fait était que Gloin avait émis l'idée que le traumatisme que traversait Fili pouvait l'amener à avouer malgré lui des «secrets à l'ennemi». Balin fut donc chargé de lire les lettres rédigées et parfois reçues par le prince. Le vieux conseiller fut alors frappé de voir l'intensité des sentiments comme de la souffrance qui étaient couchés sur le papier. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Il ne s'agissait pas là d'effusions amoureuses entre Fili et Tauriel. Bien au contraire, l'aîné de la compagnie avait l'impression de lire les échanges entre deux vieux amis de très longue date. L'héritier d'Erebor y confiait notamment son appréhension à devoir assumer la charge de roi qui serait bientôt sienne comme le fait de devoir continuer sans son frère et son oncle.

Tauriel y répondait avec empathie pour la perte de Kili. Quant au rôle prochain de roi sous la montagne du prince, la future mère ne cherchait pas à savoir ses projets, ni même tout ce que cela allait incomber. Elle pensait sincèrement que ce n'était aucunement le moment d'en parler pour lui éviter à son interlocuteur de devenir encore plus nerveux. La rousse se contentait simplement de le rassurer sur son soutien sans faille. Elle affirmait qu'elle lui serait fidèle au-delà du serment qui la rattachait à Thranduil. Au vu de ce que Oin lui avait raconté sur la fuite de Tauriel et leur sauvetage, Balin ne put se résoudre à mettre les paroles de la future mère en doute.

Deux jours plus tard, ce fut le grand jour. Tauriel et Fili allaient enfin pouvoir se voir à nouveau. Leurs proches respectifs étaient loin d'être stupides. En effet, l'échange de correspondance était suffisant pour un temps mais ce dernier devait rester assez court pour assurer que la guérison continue. Que les deux blessés soient en la présence l'un de l'autre, qu'ils puissent se toucher et se parler de vive voix étaient primordiales. Après tout, et ce, en dépit de certaines rumeurs, les nains comme les elfes avaient des points communs socialement parlant. L'un d'eux était un besoin et l'habitude de contact physique entre les différents membres liés par des liens d'affection.

Quand la mère de Legolas était morte, Thranduil était, pour un temps, pratiquement devenu fou de ne plus ressentir de contact avec son épouse. Dans le même temps, il n'avait plus osé avoir de contact physique avec son fils. Inconsciemment, le prince elfe et sa sœur avaient comblé ce manque respectif entre eux. Cela expliquait en partie le fait qu'ils étaient si intimes l'un envers l'autre. Chez les elfes, ces contacts étaient surtout des caresses sur les mains (le visage était une zone possible mais très intime) et se prendre dans les bras. Pour les nains, il s'agissait de se presser le front de l'un contre l'autre et surtout passer la main voire caresser les cheveux comme la barbe de la personne concernée. Comme le visage chez les elfes, seule une personne très intime pouvait faire et défaire une tresse dans une chevelure ou une barbe.

Tauriel ayant une peur bleue de faire une fausse couche en montant à cheval, Legolas l'avait portée sans problème jusqu'à Erebor. A la porte, elle descendit de son dos. Accueillie par Bofur, ce dernier s'empressa de l'emmener à la chambre de Fili. Pendant ce temps, Legolas n'osa pas entrer et ne le voulait pas de toute manière. Ainsi, il se mit à regarder de travers les deux nains gardant la porte, Dwalin et Nori. Ces derniers le lui rendirent bien. Après tout, si une partie de la compagnie avait une dette envers Tauriel, il n'en était pas vraiment de même avec Legolas. D'ailleurs, ce dernier représentait Thranduil, donc l'ennemi. Ainsi, en dépit du brasero tout proche devant permettre à eux trois de mieux supporter le froid, l'ambiance était glaciale.

Balin et Oin avaient décidé de ne pas annoncer la visite de la future mère à Fili. De cette manière, ils évitaient toute déception si pour une quelconque raison, la rousse se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de venir.

Quelques légers coups contre la porte de sa chambre sortirent Fili dans sa somnolence. Pour donner plus de confort à ce dernier, Oin avait pris la décision de redresser le matelas du blessé, des sangles lui permettant de ne pas glisser. Ainsi, un grand sourire étira les lèvres du blond, le premier depuis la mort de son frère et son oncle. Levant son bras valide vers elle, il n'eut besoin d'aucun mot pour qu'elle le rejoigne et le prenne dans ses bras. Si tous deux n'avaient pas déjà bien des larmes, ils auraient à nouveau pleuré. Le contact de l'un avait tant manqué à l'autre. Avisant le mécanisme permettant d'incliner le lit, Tauriel l'actionna pour pouvoir s'allonger délicatement contre le prince. Ce matin là, ce fut dans une étreinte fraternelle que tous deux s'endormirent. Pour la première fois depuis la Bataille des Cinq Armées, nul cauchemar ne dérangea le repos de Fili.

UN MOIS PLUS TARD…

Tauriel s'était à présent bien remise de ses blessures. Elle prenait particulièrement soin d'elle, toujours hantée par l'angoisse de perdre son enfant. Quand trois semaines plus tôt, Legolas avait appris sa grossesse comme l'identité du père du bébé, il avait été au bord de la syncope. Le prince elfe en était tombé sur les fesses. Passé la surprise puis la colère qu'un nain ait fait un enfant à sa sœur avant d'avoir le culot de mourir, il était devenu encore plus frère poule qu'avant.

Ce matin-là, la future mère et Fili se trouvaient dans la chambre de ce dernier. Celui-ci avait à présent retrouvé l'usage de son épaule gauche. Dwalin et Oin travaillaient ensemble pour lui faire regagner sa force sans tarder. Pour ce qui était de sa jambe, le guérisseur nain et son homologue elfe avaient bon espoir de commencer la rééducation à la marche d'ici deux semaines. Quant à son dos, il était encore bien fragile et serait sûrement un frein à la marche pendant encore quelques mois.

Cependant pour l'heure, cela n'était pas le cœur du problème. En effet, décidant qu'il était temps que Fili sorte de sa chambre, Oin avait demandé à ce que Bofur et Bifur fabriquent une chaise roulante adaptée. Ayant construit différents monte-charges sécurisés pour leurs permettre d'avancer dans la remise en état d'Erebor, le futur roi sous la montagne devait être capable de se promener seul sur les différents niveaux de la montagne. Mais voilà! Fili avait pris la chaise en horreur au moment même où celle-ci avait franchi le seuil de la porte, poussée par Bofur. Ce dernier avait alors dû quitter précipitamment la chambre car le prince s'était mis à le bombarder avec tout objet qui lui tombait sous la main. Il n'était absolument pas question qu'il utilise la chaise! Il n'était pas un handicapé! Il ne quitterait son lit que lorsque qu'il pourrait marcher de lui-même sans aide! Chaque nain fut accueilli comme le nain au drôle de chapeau. L'arrivée de Tauriel une heure plus tard fut donc vue avec soulagement.

«Non! Fut le mot avec lequel l'héritier d'Erebor la salua en la voyant entrer dans sa chambre.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Fili. Se contenta de sourire la future mère en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil près du lit.

\- Je ne m'assiérai pas dans cette chaise!

\- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

\- Je ne suis pas un handicapé!

\- Oui, c'est sûr mais tu pourrais déjà y voir l'opportunité de pouvoir te rendre aux latrines sans aide. Proposa la rousse.

Cette remarque fit mouche car le prince s'était déjà plaint de l'humiliation qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que quelqu'un devait le porter jusqu'aux latrines quand il y avait à faire.

\- De plus, tu ne voudrais pas aller voir l'avancement des travaux par toi-même. Des nains ont commencé à arriver pour tout remettre en état.

\- Je le sais mais je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme ça.

\- Tu ne serais pas obligé de te montrer en pleine lumière. Il y a assez de zones d'ombre pour te promener partout sans te faire voir, même avec la chaise.

\- …

\- Balin m'a aussi dit que ta mère devrait arriver sous peu.

\- …

\- Cela pourrait lui faire vraiment plaisir de te voir l'accueillir. Ainsi, elle ne se rongerait pas les sangs le temps d'arriver à sa chambre.

\- …

Tauriel sut qu'elle lui avait donné de quoi réfléchir. Elle décida de le laisser un peu cogiter avant de reprendre.

\- De plus…

La future mère s'interrompit brusquement en sentant une crampe dans son bas-ventre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de souffler en y passant une main.

\- Tauriel? L'appela Fili.

Cependant, la susnommée ne parut pas l'entendre car l'instant suivant, ce fut un spasme bien plus douloureux qui la prit au même endroit. Cela fut si aigu qu'elle en tomba par terre où elle se replia sur elle-même, les bras croisés sur son bas-ventre.

\- Tauriel!

Elle continuait à ne pas l'entendre. Tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment était son enfant. La future mère se mit à prier avec frayeur. Tout mais que les divinités ne lui prennent son bébé. Elle était si perdue qu'elle ne se sentit même pas prendre connaissance. Cela plongea Fili dans un état d'hystérie. Voyant que l'appeler ne servait à rien, il se laissa glisser à terre et se traîner jusqu'à la rousse en utilisant ses coudes. Le prince la secoua en l'appelant mais elle ne répondit pas. Cependant, le coup de grâce arriva quand il vit du sang s'écouler de ses jambes.

\- OIN!»

Quand elle reprit connaissance, deux jours s'étaient écoulés. Au dessus, se trouvait une voûte taillée dans la taille, ainsi ses proches n'avaient pas osé la ramener à Dale. Son bas-ventre donnait l'impression qu'une barre de fer le traversait de par en par. En se rappelant les évènements, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Son bébé! Elle avait perdue son enfant! A présent, elle voulait vraiment mourir. Après tout, plus rien ne la retenait ici car Fili s'était assez remis pour continuer sans elle, n'est-ce pas? Tout à son chagrin, le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant passa inaperçue à ses oreilles. De ce fait, elle sursautait violemment quand une main calleuse se posa doucement sur l'une des siennes.

Son regard se leva pour voir Fili lui sourire doucement. Ce dernier était dans la chaise qu'il détestait tant. En d'autres circonstances, elle lui aurait rendu son sourire mais elle ne s'en sentait tout simplement pas capable.

«Tauriel, ça va aller. Voulut-il la rassurer.

\- Non, ça ne va pas aller. Ne put-elle que le contredire entre deux sanglots.

\- Si, parce que vous n'avez pas perdu votre enfant. Assura alors une voix inconnue à la rousse.

Regardant vers sa source, encore sonné de ce que l'on venait de lui dire, la future mère vit une naine qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Thorin, version féminine.

\- Tauriel, je te présente ma mère, Dis, fille de Thrain.»


	13. Dis

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR ****: **

**Julindy: **Je suis touché d'avoir réussi à te faire aimer le Kiliel. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Syrene-T : **Oui, Tauriel et Fili en bavent alors que Legolas n'en rate pas une mais les choses ne vont pas rester ainsi.

**Legolas :** Que de mystères, n'est-ce pas? la réponse à ta question arrive.

**12\. Dis**

Cela avait été effrayant. La peur ne lui avait pas déchiré les entrailles de cette manière depuis la Bataille des cinq Armées. Ce matin là, l'introduction de la chaise roulante l'avait mis dans une rage folle. Plusieurs fois par jour, il se sentait déjà grandement atteint dans sa virilité quand un de ses compagnons de voyage devait l'emmener aux latrines en le portant. Il se sentait comme un infirme et il haïssait cela. Quand Tauriel était arrivée, il avait voulu mettre tout de suite les points sur les i. Elle en avait souri. Même s'il avait essayé de ne rien en laisser paraître, cela l'avait détendu.

Quand elle avait pris la parole puis au fur et à mesure de la conversation, il avait commencé à reconsidérer son point de vue sur la chaise. Alors, c'est alors que ça s'est passé! Tauriel s'était brusquement interrompue et semblait souffrir au niveau du ventre. Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle tomba à terre. Il s'était alors maudit de ne pas pouvoir se lever pour vite la rejoindre. Se traînant jusqu'à elle sur les coudes, il avait senti son sang se glacer dans ses veines quand le liquide carmin avait commencé à couler le long des cuisses de Tauriel alors que cette dernière perdait connaissance.

Fili avait alors hurlé le prénom du guérisseur nain. Heureusement, Oin ne restait jamais loin de sa chambre lors des visites de la rousse. Le prince avait réussi à appeler assez fort pour la surdité du vieux nain ne l'empêcher pas d'entendre l'appel. Du coup, cela avait aussi attiré d'autres membres de la compagnie. Dwalin et Bofur avaient fait irruption dans la pièce juste derrière leur aîné. Ce dernier avait vite compris la situation. Il avait ordonné au nain aux tatouages de porter l'elfe à l'infirmerie. Pendant ce temps, le fabricant de jouets devait remettre Fili, hystérique, dans son lit. Un quart d'heure plus tard, sur le chemin pour se rendre à la Montagne Solitaire, Minël qui était venu rendre visite à l'héritier d'Erebor, fut accueilli à mi-chemin par Ori, essoufflé. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à la guérisseuse elfe pour saisir l'ampleur de la situation et se ruer à l'infirmerie.

Les deux guérisseurs s'aperçurent bientôt qu'il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Une constatation vint alors s'imposer dans leur esprit. Si l'enfant avait survécu aux chocs des combats que sa mère avait subis pendant la Bataille des Cinq Armées, il était peu probable qu'il mourrait plus d'un mois et demi plus tard. Cependant, les bébés nains à naître mettaient toujours le corps de leur mère à rude épreuve d'où la nécessité pour les naines d'être résistantes. Chez les elfes, les grossesses étaient toujours plus calmes. Ainsi, le problème venait sûrement du fait qu'il fallait renforcer le corps de Tauriel. Après tout, un fœtus nain n'avait pas es mêmes besoins que celui d'un elfe. La première étape était toute trouvée et Minël savait que la future mère n'allait pas apprécier.

Dès que Oin l'avait autorisé à venir voir Tauriel, Fili s'était jeté sur la chaise roulante pour s'en servir afin de se rendre à l'infirmerie par ses propres moyens. Le frère de Gloin avait alors choisi de ne pas lui faire de remarque. Arriva bientôt la question fatidique. Bien qu'il sache que ce n'était, normalement, pas à lui de le faire, le guérisseur apprit au blond qu'il allait être oncle. Des larmes de joie ne tardèrent pas alors à tracer des sillons sur ses joues. Kili, son petit frère bien-aimé, sa moitié, leurs avait laissé un cadeau. Fili n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'imaginer un Kili miniature avec des mèches rousses courant partout dans Erebor en riant. Délicatement, il avait posé une main sur le bas-ventre de Tauriel et s'était remis à pleurer de plus bel.

Dis était arrivée le lendemain matin aux premières lueurs de l'aube avec la caravane qu'elle dirigeait. Comme Tauriel lui en avait donné l'idée avant de perdre connaissance la veille, Fili était venu l'accueillir en compagnie des membres de la compagnie au complet. La mère et le fils s'étaient salués avec respect et retenue comme le leurs imposer leur rang. Leurs amis leurs avaient alors proposé d'aller se retrouver dans un endroit tranquille pendant qu'ils se chargeaient de la caravane. Ainsi, dès que tous deux s'étaient retrouvés dans leurs quartiers, Dis avaient embrassé son fils comme jamais avant d'éclater en sanglots en répétant «Mon petit, mon chéri!». Fili n'avait pas été en reste et avait laissé tomber le «mère» conventionnel pour le traditionnel «maman» en pleurant comme un jeune enfant. Cela faisait de nombreux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Dis avait été contre la reprise d'Erebor. Elle avait eu l'impression de voir la catastrophe de la Moria se répéter et à raison.

Quand un corbeau d'Erebor était arrivé à Ered Luin pour annoncer le succès de la reconquête de la Montagne Solitaire, tous avaient fait la fête. Dis y avait participé pour faire bonne figure. Après tout en l'absence de son frère, il lui revenait de diriger. Cependant, le sentiment d'angoisse qu'elle ressentait depuis le départ de la compagnie ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Ainsi, dès qu'il s'était assez reposé, la princesse avait demandé au corbeau de lui rapporter des nouvelles de ses proches. La réponse arrive moins d'une semaine plus tard et celle-ci, Dis aurait préféré ne jamais l'entendre. Seul son fils aîné était vivant et encore! On ne savait pas s'il serait encore vivant au moment même où ce message lui parviendrait. Elle s'était alors enfermée chez elle pendant des jours à pleurer sur son lit. Tout son monde s'était écroulé autour d'elle. Elle avait perdu tous ses proches. D'abord son grand-père puis son père, son mari et maintenant son frère ainsi que ses fils.

Gimli aimait beaucoup sa tante. Depuis le départ de son père, le garçon se sentait horriblement seul quand sa mère faisait le tour de ses malades. En effet, en l'absence d'Oin, la belle-sœur de ce dernier prenait le relais auprès des malades et des blessés. Ainsi, il n'était pas rare que son fils tienne compagnie à sa tante une bonne partie de la journée. Cependant, quand il avait constaté que Dis était resté cloîtré chez elle plusieurs jours d'affilés, Gimli avait choisi de crocheter la serrure de la porte d'entrée pour aller voir de quoi il retournait. Ses cousins lui avaient appris à le faire si un jour il se retrouvait enfermé dans un cachot d'orcs.

Quand le garçon avait trouvé Dis, son cœur s'était serré dans sa poitrine. Il l'avait toujours connue forte et déterminée. Peu importe ce qui arrivait, elle se dressait fièrement sur ses jambes. Là, il ne retrouvait plus rien de tout cela. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, sa tante à ce moment précis, ressemblait plus à une loque qu'à la naine forte qu'il connaissait depuis toujours. Quand Gimli s'était approché d'elle pour la réveiller, il avait senti avec horreur qu'il pouvait facilement deviner les os sous ses doigts. Tout le monde avait remarqué que Dis avait perdu du poids dernièrement et tous pensaient que cela se serait améliorer avec l'annonce de la reprise d'Erebor. De plus, jamais personne n'aurait pensé que cet amaigrissement serait marqué à ce point.

Effrayé, le garçons s'était rué hors de la maison et s'était précipité chez lui. Quand il avait avoué à sa mère s'être rendu chez sa tante, cette dernière lui avait remonté les bretelles. Après tout, si Dis voulait faire son deuil seule pendant quelques jours, il n'avait pas à venir la déranger. Pourtant, quand Gimli lui avait raconté l'état dans lequel se trouvait la princesse, sa mère l'avait précédé pour se rendre auprès d'elle.

Cela prit à peu près vingt-quatre heures pour que Dis se ressaisisse à leur contact surtout quand un corbeau vint annoncer que le prince Fili était sorti d'affaire. Dès lors, le projet de caravane pour se rendre à Erebor devint réel. En moins d'une semaine, cette dernière était prête. Cependant, il fut décidé qu'ils voyageraient en faisant des étapes dans différents villages nains. La compagnie de Thorin avait évité les villages et fait des détours pour que leur quête reste le plus discrète possible. Maintenant que la nouvelle de la reprise de la Montagne Solitaire s'était répandue, Dis pouvait mener sa caravane sur un itinéraire bien plus direct et voyager sur un mois au lieu de plusieurs. Cela se passa exactement de cette manière.

Ils avaient dû faire une pause pendant la nuit car les chevaux n'en pouvaient plus et certains nains dormaient littéralement debout. Quand quelques jours auparavant, le pic d'Erebor s'était dressé dans le lointain, Dis en avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Gimli comme d'autres jeunes étaient devenus excités comme des puces. Cela leurs avait permis de se repartir à eux seuls les tâches que les autres avaient dû mal à effectuer. Leur vivacité et leur excitation avaient gonflé de joie le cœur de ceux qui avaient connu la splendeur d'Erebor.

Le lendemain, Dis avait senti un poids sans pareil quitter ses épaules en voyant que son fils se tenait avec ses compagnons à l'entrée de la montagne. Elle avait tout de suite fait abstraction de la chaise roulante. Après tout, il serait bien temps d'aborder le sujet plus tard. Pour le moment, son fils était bien vivant et elle voulait le serrer dans ses bras. Leur moment de réunion dura longtemps mais cela ne dérangea ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Au soir, Fili l'emmena sur les tombes de son frère et de son oncle. Ces derniers avaient été enterrés dans le caveau familial resté miraculeusement intact. Des tombes symboliques pour Thror et Thrain y avaient même été dressées. Tout cela avait été du fait de Dain qui avait refusé que les dépouilles de son cousin, de son neveu germain, de son oncle et grand-oncle se retrouvent sans sépulture descente. Sur sa demande, le prince laissa sa mère seule avec les tombes. Cette dernière put donc se permettre de dire aux défunts le fond de sa pensée. Chose qu'elle avait déjà faite à Ered Luin où Thror et Thrain disposaient déjà d'une tombe symbolique.

«Thorin, tu n'es qu'un crétin! Je t'avais dit que c'était trop dangereux de partir pour cette quête. Tu ne m'as pas écouté! Bon sang! Tu as toujours été borné à un point! Je crois que seul Frerin te battait sur ce point. Tu m'avais promis que tu serais toujours là pour moi. Tu t'en souviens? Tu disais aussi que tu veillerais sur mes fils! Et voilà le résultat! Une bien belle victoire, ça oui! Tu as repris Erebor, bravo! Tu es mort! Kili est mort! Je devrais te détester et pourtant…pourtant…Tu me manques tant mon frère. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir m'habituer à ne plus t'avoir avec moi pour me conseiller, me rassurer et surtout partager mes joies. Je t'en veux tellement d'être parti de cette manière! Au moins, tu as eu la mort que tu voulais. Je t'aime…tu le savais, n'est-ce pas? Tu as intérêt à ne pas l'oublier, espèce de tête de mule bornée! Monologua la princesse en pleurs avant de se tourner vers la sépulture de son fils.

Elle s'approcha doucement de celle-ci et traça du doigt les inscriptions en khuzdul avant de s'adresser à son benjamin.

\- Mon bébé! Il a toujours fallu que tu sois imprudent! Déjà quand tu étais petit, il ne se passait une semaine sans que nous devions appeler Oin pour quelque chose que tu t'étais fait. Je savais bien que tu aurais dû rester à Ered Luin! Avec moi! Je…j'aurais dû plus insister pour que tu ne partes pas. Tu as toujours été si insouciant! Je…je sais que tu étais majeur et que c'est pour ça que je ne pouvais m'opposer à ton choix de rejoindre la compagnie. Pourtant, je…j'ai l'impression que je t'ai trahi car je…je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger. Je…je m'en veux tellement…Je n'espère pas que tu me pardonnes. J'espère seulement que tu savais que je t'aime mon bébé. Tâche de ne pas l'oublier non plus…»

A la fin de sa phrase, Dis se laissa tomber à genoux et pleura de plus bel. Elle ne se décida à reprendre contenance qu'en entendant son fils venir la rejoindre. Peu après, ils passèrent leur soirée au calme avec les autres membres de la compagnie, du moins aussi calme qu'un groupe de douze nains pouvait être. Cela eut au moins le mérite de rendre le sourire à Dis, un petit sourire certes mais un sourire tout de même.

Le lendemain quand Dis se réveilla dans la chambre qui avait été la sienne pendant son enfance. Elle resta un moment sans bouger. Pleurer les morts, elle l'avait fait depuis déjà trop longtemps. Bien sûr, son cœur de sœur mais surtout de mère saignait abondamment de la perte de ses êtres chers. Cependant, son statut de princesse et mère du futur roi sous la montagne lui imposait de faire bonne figure et de demeurer forte aux yeux de tous. A présent, il lui fallait soutenir son fils et leurs amis. L'heure n'était plus aux larmes mais au redressement de leur gloire passée mais aussi à venir. Alors, désormais, si jamais elle venait à pleurer ce serait le soir, dans son lit après une longue journée de travail et sans que personne n'en soit informé. Cette décision prise, elle se leva, se prépara avant d'aller rejoindre son fils dans sa chambre.

En dépit de l'amélioration significatif de son état de santé, Oin obligeait le prince à rester au lit jusqu'à dix heures le matin et à faire deux heures de sieste chaque après-midi. Fili était parfois si énervé par cette mesure qu'il fallait deux nains pour le sangler à son lit. En effet, une fois, le jeune nain avait attendu que le guérisseur s'éloigne pour sortir de son lit, se mettre dans la chaise roulante et retourner voir l'avancement des chantiers. Ce jour-là, bon nombre de nains apprirent que le frère de Gloin connaissait des expressions très fleuries, même pour l'un des leurs. Dès lors, ce dernier décida que le blond serait sanglé à son lit à chaque fois qu'il devrait dormir. Fili le prit comme une humiliation de plus. Cependant, aucun membre de la compagnie de trouva le courage de s'opposer au guérisseur. En effet, après avoir failli perdre l'héritier d'Erebor par deux fois, il n'était pas question de prendre le moindre risque.

Il n'était que dix heures moins le quart quand Dis arriva devant la chambre de son fils. N'entendant pas de bruit, elle avait choisi d'entrer sans frapper. S'éclairant d'une chandelle, elle y découvrit son fils endormi, sanglé sur son lit. Cette image lui serra le cœur, même si elle savait cette mesure nécessaire. Il avait repris du poids mais sa mère ne pouvait que constater qu'il était plus fin que lors de son départ et ça lui faisait peur. Peu importe ce que disait Oin, elle ne serait complètement rassurer sur l'état de santé de son fils que lorsqu'elle le verrait avec la musculature qu'il abordait normalement et le pas assuré. En voulant écarter la chaise roulante de son passage, elle la fit légèrement heurter un meuble qu'elle ne distingua pas.

«Mère? Demanda doucement la voix de son fils.

\- Pardon Fili, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- J'étais déjà réveillé. Je pensais juste que c'était Oin.

\- Il t'en fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres mais c'est pour ton bien et tu le sais.

\- Oui mais quand même…avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de voir Tauriel et…

\- Tauriel?

\- Oups!

\- Qui est-ce? Ce n'est pas un prénom nain.

\- Hé bien…euh…

\- Fili?

\- Dis-moi la vérité. Je le saurai tout de suite si tu mens…

A ce moment là, le concerné se sentit pris au piège. Sa mère n'avait jamais exprimé de façon explicite son aversion pour les elfes, laissant ce privilège à Thorin. Cependant, avec Tauriel malade et portant l'enfant de Kili, il lui faudra rapidement tout avouer à sa mère. De plus, Thranduil et les nains d'Erebor avaient encore des détails à régler à cause de la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Autant mettre sa mère au parfum tout de suite, cela lui évitera de se sentir mise à l'écart et lui donnera le temps de s'habituer aux circonstances. Fili raconta alors tout à sa mère sans omettre un seul détail. Il aurait cru qu'elle hurlerait, jurerait et se mettrait à traiter les elfes de tous les noms. Au lieu de cela, la princesse prononça deux phrases qui le laissèrent pantois.

\- Ainsi, je vais devenir grand-mère? Et moi qui commençais à désespérer en voyant que les naines ne semblaient pas vraiment vous intéresser. Pendant un moment, j'ai même cru que les nains vous intéresser plus que les naines.»

En entendant cette dernière phrase, son fils se dit que s'il avait été debout, il serait tombé à la renverse.


	14. Changement de diète

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR ****: oui, je sais que je suis en retard mais je sors de trois semaines d'examen et ce sera à nouveau le cas à partir de la semaine prochaine.**

**Moi : **oui, Dis avait le droit de se poser des questions, non?

**ScottishBloodyMary : **oui, Dis se posait des questions sur ses fils. Au moins, la voilà rassurée pour Kili. Quant au passage sur les tombes, je voulais bien montrer comment Dis vivait chacune de ces morts.

**Syrene-T : **Oin comme Minël est bien conscient que Tauriel et Fili ont encore du chemin pour être parfaitement rétabli donc il reste à proximité exprès. Pour les royaumes elfes, ils vont bientôt refaire parler d'eux.

**Sabrinabella :** Contraiement à beaucoup de fanfics, j'imagine bien Dis accepter facilement Tauriel, surtout à cause de sa grossesse.

**13\. Changement de diète**

Fili venait de rassurer Tauriel sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas perdu son enfant et d'introduire sa mère. En temps normal, la rousse se serait intéressée en premier à la naine en elle-même. Cependant, pour le moment, il lui était vital d'avoir une confirmation.

«Mon bébé…va bien? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse en portant douloureusement une main à son bas ventre.

Avec une douceur étonnante, Dis posa sa propre main sur le poignet de Tauriel avant de lui répondre chaleureusement.

\- Votre enfant n'a subi aucun dommage. C'est simplement vous qui vous êtes affaiblie mais ce n'est rien que nous ne pouvons régler.

Des larmes de soulagement roulèrent cette fois sur les joues déjà mouillées de la future mère.

\- Fili? Peux-tu aller chercher Oin, s'il te plaît? Je vais rester avec elle pendant ce temps.

\- Bien mère.» S'exécuta le concerné avant de quitter la pièce.

Un silence s'installa alors entre les deux femmes, chacune détaillant l'autre sans que cela ne soit insultant. Tauriel n'arrivait pas à croire que son bébé était encore sain et sauf. Elle remercia toutes les divinités dont elle connaissait le nom. Cependant, la future mère aurait tant désiré que son aimé soit auprès d'elle dans cette épreuve. Une tristesse qui manqua bientôt de l'étouffer quand elle retrouva en Dis les traits de son fils. Fili devait sûrement tenir entière de son père car il ne ressemblait en rien à sa mère alors que la ressemblance entre Dis et son benjamin était frappante.

«Je sais ce que vous ressentez. Annonça soudainement la naine.

\- …

\- J'ai toujours laissé à Thorin le soin de détester les elfes. J'étais bien trop occupée à m'inquiéter plus que de raison pour mes deux fils pour penser à autre chose. Je me contenterai de ne pas vous regarder comme une elfe mais comme ma belle-fille. Après tout, la perle mithril que vous portez dans vos cheveux est le signe de l'engagement que Kili et vous aviez décidé de conclure l'un envers l'autre, n'est-ce pas? De plus, comme vous attendez mon premier petit-enfant, je ne me vois pas vous faire la guerre.

\- …

Tauriel ne savait que penser. Cette situation était si inattendue. Elle avait un peu honte de penser qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé à ce que serait la réaction de Dis en apprenant sa grossesse. Fili et elle avaient alors bien assez de problèmes pour se projeter dans l'avenir de cette manière. Le silence de la rousse déstabilisa légèrement son interlocutrice qui décida d'aborder un sujet qui lui était très sensible. Cependant, elle savait que cela ferait réagir la rousse.

\- Quand j'attendais Fili, j'ai failli le perdre lors du troisième mois comme vous avez failli faire il y a deux jours. J'ai ressenti cette peur puis ce désespoir en croyant que ce bébé que nous avions eu tant de mal à concevoir, avait quitté mon ventre. Il m'avait fallu tout le soutien de mes deux frères et de mon mari pour arriver à surmonter cette peur. Je me souviens que je n'osais même plus sortir de mon lit. Je ne vous laisserai pas subir ce même calvaire.»

Tauriel fut touchée par la confession de Dis. Elle repensa à combien elle était effrayée de, ne serait-ce que, bouger dans son lit il y avait de cela quelques semaines. En dépit des paroles rassurantes de Dis, la rousse se sentait prête à rester complètement immobile pour le reste de sa grossesse, même si celle-ci devait durer encore plus de dix mois. Après tout, les elfes portaient leur enfant pendant une année entière.

Rassurée mais en même temps éprouvée par les évènements, les yeux de Tauriel finirent par se fermer d'eux-mêmes alors que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait sur Oin.

Trois jours plus tard, Tauriel avait regagné sa chambre dans la maison de Bard à Dale. Elle avait été attristée de voir l'état de son frère. En effet, Legolas n'avait rien mangé, ni bu pendant toute la période où elle était demeurée alitée à Erebor à cause de l'angoisse qu'il ressentait pour elle. Même les mots rassurants de Minël quant à l'état de santé du bébé et de la future mère n'y avaient rien changé. Enfin, le blond s'était remis à faire s'alimenter dès qu'il avait retrouvé la rousse.

Oin et son homologue elfe s'étaient concertés et avaient décidé de mettre en place dès que possible leur plan pour renforcer le corps de la future mère. La première étape serait sûrement la plus difficile à passer car il s'agissait d'un tabou chez les elfes ou presque.

Pour être sûre que Legolas n'interférerait pas, Minël avait pris soin de le droguer encore une fois. Elle rouspétait déjà intérieurement en pensant au cirque qu'allait faire le concerné quand il se réveillerait et réaliserait ce qui lui était arrivé.

Depuis le matin, Tauriel n'avait plus mal dans le bas ventre que lorsqu'elle le mettait en tension. Ayant bien récupéré sur les deux derniers jours, elle avait des phases éveillées de plus en plus longues et pendant laquelle il fallait l'occuper. Tilda jouait toujours un grand rôle pour cela bien qu'à présent, elle ne faisait plus la conversation seule car Tauriel échangeait avec elle. L'enfant posait mille et une questions sur le bébé mais aussi sur le peuple des elfes qui la fascinait. Sigrid se joignait à elle quand elle pouvait et apprenait à la rousse à coudre.

Après tout, le futur de la mère et de l'enfant à venir était incertain en dépit des liens d'attachement que l'ancienne capitaine des gardes de Mirkwood. Tauriel savait qu'elle pourrait demeurer à Dale pendant la durée de sa grossesse mais après? Il serait bien inconvenant de sa part d'abuser de l'hospitalité de Bard. Fili et Dis lui avaient dit qu'elle était plus que la bienvenue à Erebor mais elle ne voulait pas leurs créer d'ennuis en étant une elfe parmi les nains, une elfe de Mirkwood qui plus est. Quand au Royaume de la Forêt Noir, la future mère n'avait aucune certitude quant aux actes à venir de Thranduil. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait demeurer quelques années dans la Comté jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse emmener son enfant sur les routes. Bilbon s'était assuré qu'ils soient seuls tous les deux pour le lui proposer.

Pour le moment, cette solution lui paraissait la plus acceptable. Elle était toujours restée dans les alentours de Mirkwood. Découvrir le monde avec son enfant ne pourrait que leurs être profitable à tous les deux. Ensuite, il serait tant qu'ils trouvent un foyer digne de ce nom. Le fait était aussi que son enfant était l'union de deux peuples s'étant toujours détestés. Il appartenait aux deux, autrement dit à aucun. Ce genre de pensées avait le don de lui mettre le moral à zéro. Voir Tilda loucher sur son travail d'aiguille lui rendit un timide sourire.

Quand Minël arriva dans la chambre de Tauriel, elle perdit un peu de son entrain. En effet, la plus jeune des filles de Bard faisait la petite moue qu'elle abordait lorsqu'elle était concentrée sur son présent ouvrage de couture. La future mère, elle, la regardait d'un regard lointain un faible sourire aux lèvres. Cela était le signe que ses pensées l'avaient encore emmenée bien loin. La guérisseuse se décida alors à se manifester pour détourner son attention.

«Tilda, il est l'heure que tu ailles rejoindre ton frère pour déjeuner. Prince Legolas est en train de faire une sieste, ne le réveillez pas.

La future mère haussa un sourcil en entendant cela. Après tout, depuis quand le blond s'offrait une phase de sommeil le matin. A tous les coups, la belle-sœur de Gornël y était pour quelque chose. Cela promettait une

\- Oui! A toute à l'heure, Tauriel, Minël! S'exclama l'enfant en quittant la pièce.

La nouvelle venue la regarda faire avec amusement avant de se tourner vers sa patiente et de lui tendre sa gamelle. La future mère n'eut pas besoin d'en voir le contenu car l'odeur lui fit faire un mouvement de recul.

\- Il y a de la viande dedans! S'écria presque la rousse.

\- Exact et tu dois la manger. Répondit simplement la guérisseuse.

\- Pas question! Les elfes ne mangent jamais de viande!

\- Tout comme les femmes de notre peuple ne sont pas sensées porter l'enfant d'un nain! Ce n'est nullement un reproche Tauriel. C'est simplement pour te faire prendre conscience du caractère inhabituelle de cette grossesse. Les bébés nains ont besoin d'un important apport en protéine pour se développer correctement. Seule la viande absorbée par leur mère leur permet de le faire. Je sais que la princesse Dis t'a dit qu'elle avait failli perdre le prince Fili lorsqu'elle l'attendait. Cette année là, une maladie avait exterminée tout leur bétail et une bonne partie du gibier. Beaucoup de naines perdirent leurs bébés. Ton saignement d'il y a quelques jours était dû à un important manque de protéines. Bien sûr, nous en absorbons via d'autres aliments mais seule la viande permet un apport riche et surtout rapide de cela. Tu n'as qu'à te dire que c'est un sacrifice pour le bébé que tu portes. Je te laisse ta gamelle sur la table de chevet. Après à toi de voir ce que tu veux vraiment.» Sur ces mots, Minël alla rejoindre les deux enfants de Bard.

Commença alors une longue heure pendant laquelle, elle fixa sa gamelle comme si cette dernière allait lui sauter à la figure. La future mère ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que les évènements prennent cette tournure. Elle savait qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour son bébé mais cela allait lui demander encore plus d'efforts que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. D'ailleurs, plus elle pensait à la viande qui marinait avec les pommes de terre et les carottes, plus le nombre de bonds qu'effectuait son estomac augmentait. Le sommeil vint bientôt la secourir.

Une heure plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir que Tilda était revenue et fixait sa gamelle avec envie. Quelle idiote elle était! Tout le monde était rationné pour la viande. C'était un privilège pour elle d'en avoir. Voir la petite fille ainsi lui fit mal au cœur.

«Tu en veux? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je peux en avoir un peu? Voulut s'assurer l'enfant en semblant ne pas y croire.

Après tout, cela faisait dix jours qu'elle n'avait pas eu de protéines an animales. Avec un sourire, Tauriel piqua le plus gros morceau de viande de sa gamelle avec sa fourchette et le lui tendit. Tilda s'en saisit avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle le garda longtemps en bouche sans le mâcher profitant pleinement du goût et de la texture. Une fois qu'elle l'eut avalé, elle piqua d'elle-même un autre morceau dans la gamelle et le tendit à la rousse.

\- Je ne dois pas tout manger. Il faut que tu en manges aussi pour le bébé.» Assura Tilda en affichant un regard déterminé, signifiant qu'elle n'en démordrait pas.

Retenant un soupir, Tauriel s'exécuta et fut surprise de ne pas ressentir un puissant sentiment de nausée. Le goût lui était bien inhabituel, déstabilisant même mais cela restait mangeable. Avoir vu le plaisir que prenait la petite fille à en manger devait y être aussi pour quelque chose. A la fin, la rousse avait mangé les deux tiers de la viande, laissant le dernier tiers à l'enfant qui lui ouvrit un sourire en banane.

Ainsi, commença le changement de diète de Tauriel. Elle avait des protéines animales tous les deux jours, sacrifice dont elle puisait la force dans son amour pour son bébé à naître. Heureusement, ce n'était pas toujours la même chose. Les œufs passaient souvent mieux d'ailleurs. Bientôt, cet apport en nutriments lui permit de quitter son lit et de se fortifier. Deux semaines plus tard, un sourire tendre apparut sur ses lèvres quand elle perçut que son ventre commencer doucement mais sûrement à s'arrondir. Preuve en était que son enfant grandissait bien.

Fili prit appui sur la tête de son lit et se tracta avec ses bras. Ses deux pieds atterrirent mollement sur le sol. Ils n'avaient guère l'air disposés à supporter un poids qu'ils n'avaient pas eu depuis environ deux mois.

«On devrait peut-être faire comme Oin et Minël ont dit et attendre. Proposa timidement Ori qui le regardait faire avec appréhension.

\- Non, je veux savoir si je peux me mettre debout tout seul. S'obstina le blond.

Il lui fallut d'ailleurs cinq bonnes minutes avant que ses genoux ne se retrouvent en tension suffisante pour lui permettre de mettre du poids sur ses pieds. Ses muscles atrophiés à cause de son alitement faillirent le faire crier de douleur. Ses tendons et ligaments ne paraissaient pas non plus enclins à y mettre du leur. Ce ne fut donc pas une surprise quand Fili tomba et s'étala de tout son long par terre. Son jeune cousin se précipita vers lui mais il refusa son aide d'un geste de la main. En effet, le prince se traîna jusqu'à son lit et recommença l'opération. Cinq chutes et bosses plus tard, il parvint à faire trois pas avant de tomber comme un bienheureux dans les bras d'Ori.


	15. Un royaume qui se relève de ses cendres

MOT DE L'AUTEUR : les examens sont terminés ! Cela veut dire que je vais pouvoir publier à nouveau. J'espère que vous voudrez bien accepter mes excuses pour ce contretemps.

ScottishBloodyMary : Merci beaucoup.

Sabrinabella : Oui, c'est un changement radical . Plus de scènes avec Tauriel, Fili et Dis arriveront, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais aussi que j'ai un retard monstre pour ta fanfic mais dès que je peux je me rattraperai.

Syrene-T : Oui, tu avais vu juste. J'aime aussi beaucoup le fait que cela se passe bien entre Dis et Tauriel. Erebor ? Mirkwood ? Tauriel va vadrouiller pas mal.

Guest : Oui, le bébé va bien. Quant à Fili, tu verras bien…

14\. Un royaume qui se relève de ses cendres

L'automne touchait à peine à sa fin mais il faisait glacial depuis déjà longtemps. Parfois, Dain se demandait comment les Hommes pouvaient vivre dans des espaces aussi à découvert que des plaines, des côtes ou même des flans de montagne voire des vallées. Les nains, eux, vivaient depuis toujours dans des galeries au cœur de leurs montagnes, ayant chaud l'hiver et restant au frais l'été. Pour sûr, le seigneur des Monts de Fer se rappellerait longtemps de l'automne qui venait de passer.

Celui-ci avait commencé avec la Bataille des Cinq armées et de nombreuses pertes. D'ailleurs, le cousin de Thorin avait de l'urticaire en pensant que certains de ses hommes devaient la vie aux soins de cette elfe au caractère de cochon, pire que son destrier de guerre. Comment elle s'appelait déjà? Mi…Mi-quelque chose et encore, s'il s'agissait bien d'une femme. Après tout, il était aussi ardu de distinguer une naine d'un nain qu'un elfe d'une elfe et encore...Le roux s'était toujours demandé comment Dwalin faisait pour ne jamais se tromper.

Dès que ses troupes et lui avaient quitté Erebor, il avait envoyé un message aux autres clans de nains pour annoncer une réunion d'urgence. A la fin de celle-ci, tous avaient décidé qu'ils occuperaient la Montagne Solitaire le temps qu'un héritier légitime se fasse connaître. Cependant, alors qu'ils se préparaient à partir pour Erebor, le seigneur des Monts de Fer avait reçu un message de Balin disant que le prince Fili était de retour et apte à survivre. Les semaines suivantes, un message de Dis vint assurer le fait que la souveraineté d'Erebor était assurée.

Fili…Il était le seul héritier direct à avoir survécu. Dain ne savait pas ce que c'était de perdre un enfant car son Unique et lui n'arrivaient pas à en concevoir. Cependant, il pouvait imaginer un peu de la grande douleur de Dis, sans compter que Thorin avait aussi perdu la vie sur le champ de bataille. Soigné par les ents, le prince se remettait de ses blessures et serait bientôt en pleine possession de ses moyens. Cependant, une rumeur dérangeante était parvenue à lui. On disait que des elfes étaient restés dans l'environnement proche de la Montagne Solitaire : un garçon et deux filles. Vu qu'il n'avait pas reçu de demandes d'aide de la part des nains d'Erebor, Dain avait décidé de laisser les choses se tasser. Il aurait tout le temps d'agir après.

Un pied, poser le talon puis transférer le poids sur l'avant pour ensuite faire de même avec l'autre. Cela pouvait paraître très simple mais pour Fili, c'était tout simplement épuisant. Heureusement, il n'avait plus Oin ou Minël qui le surveillait à chaque mouvement, Dis non plus. Il avait retrouvé l'usage même de la marche mais il lui était encore compliqué de tenir debout sans aide. Alors, Bofur et Dwalin lui avaient installés des barres de soutien dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse y prendre appui pour se déplacer. La chaise roulante servait de moins en moins et heureusement. Tournant la tête vers son lit, il aperçut Tauriel endormie contre sa tête de lit. En effet, si plus aucun soigneur ne le surveillait constamment, ses proches s'arrangeaient pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un avec lui. Une main sur son ventre légèrement rebondie, la rousse semblait profondément endormie. Les deux amis se voyaient tous les jours, même si c'était toujours à la futur mère de venir et non l'inverse. Après tout, à Dale, la plupart des habitants étaient encore remontés contre les nains. Bilbo, lui, faisait souvent l'aller retour Erebor/Dale et était toujours bien accueilli. Avec l'automne puis l'hiver qui venait de commencer, il avait été hors de question que le hobbit retourne chez lui. Cependant, ce dernier prenait le bon côté des choses car on l'avait autorisé à lire tout ce qu'il voulait dans les différentes bibliothèques de la Montagne Solitaire. Balin et Ori disaient même qu'il était très difficile de l'en sortir pour dormir ou manger.

Quand Tauriel changea de position dans son sommeil, un souvenir peu agréable revint à Fili. En dépit de leur discrétion, vint irrémédiablement un moment où les nains qui revenaient à la Montagne Solitaire avaient commencé à demander à ceux de la compagnie, ce que la future mère faisait à Erebor. Pour faire au plus simple, Balin avait lancé le bruit qu'elle était l'ambassadrice de Mirkwood à Erebor. Après tout, les elfes de la forêt Noire avaient combattu avec eux pendant la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Cela avait fait beaucoup grondé car les adultes se souvenaient de la non intervention de Thranduil le jour où Smaug avait attaqué la Montagne Solitaire. La situation s'était envenimée quand Ori avait laissé échapper qu'elle était l'Unique de Kili et qu'elle portait son enfant. Cela avait provoqué un tel tolet que Tauriel n'était pas venue pendant trois jours après ça. Gloin et Nori avaient alors terminé de dégager un passage dérobé qui permettait à Minël et elle d'aller et venir sans se faire voir. Le benjamin de la fratrie Ri ne s'en était toujours pas remis et passait ses journées enfermé dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec ses frères. Tauriel étauit allée le voir elle-même pour le rassurer sur le fait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Cela avait juste servi à faire que le jeune nain ne pleure plus autant.

Alors que Fili se perdait de plus en plus dans ces pensées, de discrets coups furent portés à la porte. Le prince donna à voix basse son accord pour que le nouveau venu entre. Comme il s'y attendait la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Dis. Depuis que cette dernière était de retour sur les lieux de son enfance, elle portait des vêtements qui correspondait plus au statut que lui avait donné sa naissance. Pourtant, son fils savait qu'elle regrettait de ne plus pouvoir se vêtir comme à Ered Luin. Comme la fait qu'elle n'avait plus à faire toutes les tâches qui incombait à une maîtresse de maison.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, Dis s'était toujours sentie très fière de savoir tenir une maison par ses propres moyens. Cela passait aussi bien par savoir passer la serpillière qu'élever ses enfants sans l'aide d'une nourrice en passant par la couture. La vie de Cour ne lui avait jamais convenue, contrairement à la vie dans les Montagnes Bleues. La seule raison pour laquelle elle avait regretté de ne plus vivre à Erebor était que ses fils ne puissent profiter de leur héritage.

«Comment se passent tes exercices? Demanda-t-elle à son fils quand elle fut assez près pour lui parler sans risquer de réveiller Tauriel.

\- Bien. Répondit le concerné en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, vidé.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel la princesse tourna le regard vers sa belle-fille.

\- Elle a toujours la tresse de mariage…Finit-elle par remarquer.

\- Oui, je n'ai pas encore eu le cœur à lui parler de celle de veuvage.

\- Il faudra le faire sans tarder. Kili nous a quitté depuis trois mois déjà. Une saison est passée et c'est le temps maximum qu'il est accordé chez nous. Les tensions sont grandes en ce moment. Il serait mal avisé qu'une de nos coutumes soit bafouée ainsi devant tous, même si je sais que ce n'est pas volontaire.

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Je suppose que tu ne lui as pas non plus dit qu'elle disposait de sa propre chambre ici.

\- J'ai essayé mais elle s'est renfermée comme une huître. Elle se sent très coupable des tensions que sa présence engendre maintenant et provoquera dans le futur. Répondit Fili.

\- Justement. Il faut que l'on arrête de faire comme si on marchait sur des œufs. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, Tauriel est notre ambassadrice et porte le futur héritier d'Erebor. Elle et son enfant font déjà partie de notre peuple à présent. Nous avons déjà beaucoup trop perdu avec Smaug et Azog. Tous devront finir par les accepter, ils n'ont pas le choix.»

Quelques jours plus tard, Gôrnël arrivait enfin à Fondcomb. En dépit de la saison hivernale, il ne pouvait manquer de voir la différence entre le royaume dont il était originaire et celui dans lequel il venait d'arriver. La lumière était omniprésente. Elle se contentait pas de filtrer ni de parvenir au prix d'effort de construction comme à Mirkwoood. Ici, elle paraissait entrer partout de son propre chef comme si elle était dotée de sa propre conscience. En raison de l'absence de Legolas et Tauriel, Thranduil avait désigné le beau-frère de Minël comme ambassadeur auprès du royaume de la Forêt Cachée. Ce dernier avait très mal pris le fait de devoir s'éloigner encore plus du dernier membre de sa famille en la personne de Minël mais il avait pris sur lui. En plus, cela allait lui permettre de revoir Lindir. Tous deux étaient nés et avaient grandis dans la forêt de Lorien avant de voir leurs familles se faire massacrer par des orcs lors d'un voyage conjoint en dehors de leurs terres. Après cela, ils furent adoptés par des familles différentes, l'une à Fondcomb, l'autre avec son frère à Mirkwood.

Gornël ne fut pas déçu par le comité d'accueil. Le seigneur Elrond était venu lui souhaiter la bienvenue en personne et était flanqué de ses trois enfants. Cet acte constituait une grande marque de respect vis-à-vis du nouveau venu. Si les jumeaux le regardaient avec un intérêt poli, la benjamine semblait dévorée par la curiosité.

«Seigneur Elrond, c'est un honneur d'être reçu dans votre prestigieuse maison. Je suis Gôrnël, fils de Mahanuel et ambassadeur de la maison de Mirkwood. S'introduit le susnommé en s'inclinant juste après être descendu de cheval.

\- C'est un plaisir pour nous de rétablir les relations avec votre maison. Je vous présente mes enfants, Elladan, Elrohir et Arwen.

\- Vos seigneuries. Les salua Gôrnël.

La benjamine d'Elrond fit alors ce que son père craignait toujours qu'elle fasse. Du haut de ses dix ans, elle s'approcha de leur visiteur et posa l'une de ses mains sur la sienne. Il y eut un moment de silence plein de tension avant que l'enfante n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Il faudra protéger le bébé car on va vouloir lui faire du mal. Quand il sera plus grand, je pourrai jouer avec lui?» Annonça-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

Elrond était furieux. Non pas contre sa fille amis contre lui-même car il n'avait pas réussi à voir ce qu'il allait se passer. Le don de vision d'Arwen était connu de peu de monde, même parmi les siens et il espérait que cela dure. Après tout, qui pouvait dire ce qu'il arriverait si la capacité de sa benjamine arrivait à des oreilles malveillantes. Il se demandait aussi de quel bébé elle parlait car Lindir lui avait dit que l'Unique de Gôrnël était morte en même temps que le frère du susnommé.

L'ambassadeur de Mirkwood, lui, avait bien compris de qui elle parlait. Il était au courant de la grossesse de Tauriel. Le fait que l'enfant soit au courant ne lui plaisait guère. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en informé son roi car ce dernier haïssait tout ce qui concernait les visions, en particulier quand cela avait attrait à Galadriel, or Arwen était le petite fille de cette dernière. Le plus simple était qu'il demande conseil à sa belle-sœur à ce propos.

Nori venait de finir sa ronde. Dès que l'état de Fili s'était stabilisé puis amélioré, les nains de la compagnie s'étaient tournés vers un problème de taille et ce, avant l'arrivée de leurs compatriotes: le trésor d'Erebor était toujours là, comme au premier jour du règne de Smaug. Les nains rebutaient à s'en approcher car le souvenir de Thror pour certains mais surtout celui de Thorin complètement possédé pour tous était présent dans leurs mémoire. Même Nori qui avait les doigts chapardeurs se sentait dégoûté par cette fortune. Cependant, quand les nains d'Ered Luin mais aussi d'autres endroits allaient se rendre à Erebor, plus d'un tomberaient sous l'attrait du trésor. La meilleure solution serait de l'entreposer là où personne ne tomberait dessus et y recourir par parcimonie comme un compte en banque. Cette dernière idée sortait tout droit de la tête de Gloin.

Cependant, le trésor était immense, le déplacer prendrait des semaines et encore…De plus, d'autres endroits de la Montagne Solitaire nécessitaient des travaux tout aussi urgents. Alors pour le moment, cacher le trésor à la vue de tous était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. La manière de réaliser cette idée vint de Bilbon. Ils pouvaient découper les lourdes tapisseries que Smaug avait fait tomber en sortant des forges et s'en servir pour masquer à tous la vue des objets précieux.

Quand Nori arriva auprès de Dwalin pour lui faire son rapport et assurer qu'il n'avait trouvé aucune brèche dans les tapisseries, il le découvrit en train de regarder deux personnes se promenant dans les galeries plus loin. D'aussi loin, il aurait été normalement impossible de voir de qui il s'agissait mais la haute silhouette aux cheveux de feu était reconnaissable entre tous : Tauriel. Fili étant avec Balin en ce moment, il était aisé de deviner que c'était Dis qui était à ses côtés , même si sa petite stature disparaissait de temps à autre derrière l'elfe. Les traits renfrognés du cadet de Fundin firent sourire le voleur. Seul Thorin avait un jour détesté les elfes avec la même intensité que Dwalin. Les nains de la compagnie avaient appris bien avant les autres la grossesse de Tauriel et seulement voir sa tresse de mariage leurs avait suffi pour découvrir son lien avec Kili. Après tout, seul le plus jeune héritier de Durin était assez spécial dans son genre pour trouver son Unique en une elfe.

Bofur et Oin n'avaient plus eu de problème avec la présence de Tauriel depuis qu'elle avait soigné Kili du poison de morgul. Elle avait aussi gagné des points quand elle s'était occupée de Fili et que Dis l'avait tout de suite adopté. Peu à peu, la rousse était devenu pour les nains de la compagnie comme une membre de la famille soit encombrante soit celle avec laquelle, on ne savait pas comment réagir. Les nains avaient aussi beaucoup apprécié qu'elle se contente de se mêler de ses affaires et uniquement des siennes. Le seul qui avait encore tendance à faire de l'urticaire quand il la voyait était Dwalin, il n'arrivait pas à ne pas faire de lien direct entre Tauriel et Thranduil. Il essayait de se maîtriser au mieux mais il n'y arrivait pas plus que ça. Il savait que son attitude blessait Fili, ainsi il restait aussi loin de la future mère que possible.

«Je n'ai décelé aucune brèche. L'informa Nori pour attirer son attention.

\- Hein? Ah oui!

\- Tu devrais te faire à elle, tu sais. Après tout, à la fin du prochain été, nous aurons un mini Kili parmi nous.

\- Ou une mini Dis.» Ne put s'empêcher de dire Dwalin.

Nori dut se retenir de sourire et se contenta d'hausser un sourcil. Il savait que le chauve aimait la princesse, de manière fraternelle certes mais son affection était vraiment très grande à son égard. Cela venait du fait qu'elle avait été la meilleure amie de l'Unique de Dwalin. Elle se nommait Vana, fille de Evona. Oui, le chauve avait été marié et très jeune, qui plus est. Thorin et lui n'étaient alors même pas majeurs. Le jour où Smaug avait attaqué, son aimée était en train de donner la vie à leur premier enfant. Les galeries de la maternité avaient été ravagées par les éboulements et les flammes. Le frère de Balin n'avait même pas pu offrir une sépulture aux corps de son aimé et de son enfant. Cela expliquait pourquoi Dwalin haïssait les elfes plus que les autres nains.

Cette nuit-là, Legolas ne trouvait pas la sommeil. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la lettre qu'il avait reçu de son père alors que Tauriel était à Erebor. En effet, depuis quelques semaines, c'était un nain de la compagnie qui venait chercher la rousse pour l'escorter jusqu'à la Montagne Solitaire. Dans la lettre, Thranduil assurait que le bannissement de Tauriel n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir comme il avait déjà assurer à son fils le jour où le roi était retourné Mirkwood. Le père de Legolas faisait aussi part de son inquiétude quant au fait que Tauriel passe toute sa grossesse dans un village des hommes, qu'importe que Minël y réside.

Après tout, la future mère était en état de voyager et Fili aurait bientôt recouvré toutes ses forces. L'hiver présent permettait aisément de faire le voyage entre Dale et Mirkwood. Le chariot de vivre que des elfes de la Forêt Noire amenait régulièrement le prouvait. Thranduil demandait à ce que ses deux enfants rentrent avec le prochain chariot soit dans trois jours. Il s'engageait à permettre à sa fille de revenir à Dale et même à Erebor quand elle le souhaiterait. Il fait déménager les affaires de sa fille pour l'installer dans une chambre proche de l'infirmerie. De plus, il y avait fait installer des meubles dont elle aurait besoin pour prendre soin de son bébé. Cela paraissait une bonne perspective mais comme souvent, Legolas doutait que sa sœur suive simplement le mouvement sans rien dire.

Au même moment, Fili se glissa hors de son lit et se saisissant de deux béquilles se rendit à la chambre de la fratrie Ri. il ne sut comment mais il parvint à ouvrir la porte sans que celle-ci ne grince. Deux énormes ronflements parvinrent alors à ses oreilles. Cela était la preuve que Dori et Nori dormaient profondément. Cependant, même en tendant l'oreille, il ne put distinguer le petit couinement irrégulier qui constituait le ronflement d'Ori. Le prince se rendit au pied du lit du benjamin de la fratrie Ri en manquant plusieurs fois de se casser la figure sur des affaires laissés sur le sol. A présent, il comprenait pourquoi Dis avait toujours voulu que leur chambre à Kili et lui soit toujours rangée.

Comme il s'en doutait Ori était réveillé et le regardait. D'un signe de tête, le prince l'invita à le suivre ce qu'accepta le concerné. Tous deux se rendirent dans l'aile de la famille royale, là où Tauriel avait sa propre chambre, à côté de celle de Dis. Doucement, Fili en tourna la poignée et les deux garçons entrèrent dans la pièce réservée à la rousse. Ori fut surpris d'y trouver la future mère endormie car exceptionnellement, Dis avait convaincu sa belle-fille d'y rester une nuit.

«Tu vois? Grâce à toi, Tauriel peut marcher parmi les nôtres sans devoir donner l'illusion qu'elle n'appartient à notre peuple. La façon dont tu l'as révélé était maladroite mais elle nous a permis d'avancer. Alors, ne reste plus dans ta chambre et reviens nous aider à faire renaître Erebor de ses cendres.»


	16. Retour à Mirkwood

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR ****: oui, je sais que je suis en retard mais à ma grande surprise d'autres examens me sont tombés dessus et ce n'est pas une blague! J'en aurai encore la semaine prochaine. Oui, oui je suis en examens permanents pratiquement depuis les vacances de février. Incroyable mais vrai! **

**ScottishBloodyMary : **oui, un lourd destin attend Fili mais il est bien entouré.

**Sabrinabella :** les chose bougent d'un peu partout et heureusement car la situation est un vrai sac de nœuds quand on y pense.

**Syrene-T : **les personnages de la compagnie autres que Thorin, Fili et Kili ne sont pas souvent aussi travaillés que ces trois là malgré le fait qu'ils soient intéressants aussi.

**Aliena wyvern :** content que cela te plaise.^^

**Moi : **oui, Tauriel va avoir peu à peu un rôle digne de ce nom sous la montagne.

**15\. Retour à Mirkwood**

Ils avançaient au pas et encore pas le plus rapide. Les elfes venant hebdomadairement apporter des victuailles à Dale y étaient habitués et échangés régulièrement leur place sur le chariot. Tauriel et Legolas, eux, montaient chacun à cheval. Minël, restée à Dale, avait assuré que monter un cheval au pas ne ferait pas courir de risque au bébé de l'ancienne capitaine des gardes de la Forêt Noire. Cependant, la rousse angoissait tout de même et faisait ralentir sa monture au possible. L'unique personne du convoi que cela dérangeait était Legolas. En effet, dans le groupe qu'ils étaient, seuls Tauriel et lui étaient des guerriers. Les autres étaient des manutentionnaires, avec juste une base de self-défense. Si jamais ils venaient à être attaqués, le prince doutait qu'ils puissent s'en sortir indemnes, surtout avec sa sœur enceinte. Or, se déplacer aussi lentement les laissait très longtemps à découvert ce qui n'était vraiment pas au goût du fils de Thranduil.

Ils avaient à peine contourné la moitié du lac qu'un bruit de galop se fit entendre derrière eux. Legolas mit sa main sur l'une de ses dagues avant de se rendre compte que le bruit était celui que faisaient des poneys lancés à vive allure. Cela le détendit légèrement. Après tout, au moins ce n'étaient pas des wargs qui leurs arrivaient droit dessus. Marchant en tête, il leva le bras pour faire signe aux autres de s'arrêter. Rejoignant Tauriel en queue, tous deux se retrouvèrent bientôt face à un groupe de cinq nains : Gloin, Bofur, Bifur, Nori et à la surprise de tous, Dwalin.

«Nous sommes venus jusqu'à l'entrée de Mirkwood. Déclara le père de Gimli, essayant de ne rien laisser paraître de son dégoût pour l'elfe blond qui avait insulté sa femme comme son fils. Si la présence de Tauriel ne lui posait plus vraiment de problème, surtout depuis que sa famille était auprès de lui, le prince avait tendance à l'irriter à sa simple vue.

En temps normal, Legolas aurait bondi sur sa selle, prenant cette escorte comme une insulte. Simplement au vue de la situation, il se sentait malgré lui, soulagé d'une telle offre. Les autres elfes se contentèrent d'hausser un sourcil pendant que Tauriel prenait la parole.

\- Je vous remercie maître Gloin. Vous êtes tous les bienvenus pour vous joindre à nous. Les invita-t-elle.

Legolas revint alors en tête et le convoi se remit en route. Bofur fermait la marche aux côtés de Tauriel. Dwalin s'était placé côté lac, Bifur et Nori de l'autre côté tandis que Gloin ouvrait la voie à distance du fils de Thranduil. La présence du marchand de jouets ne tarda pas à détendre la future mè , inconsciemment, cette dernière laissa son cheval aller un peu plus vite et Legolas sentit enfin qu'ils adoptaient une allure plus propice à la sécurité. Si au début, les manutentionnaires accordèrent à peine un regard aux nouveaux venus, il apparut de plus en plus clair que les nains attiraient leur curiosité.

Après tout, contrairement aux guerriers, les manutentionnaires ne sortaient, pour ainsi dire, jamais du palais ou alors pour rester dans sa proximité immédiate. Cela était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles faire l'aller-retour Mirkwood-Dale chaque semaine ne les dérangeait pas. Des guerriers faisaient la route la veille pour «nettoyer» l'itinéraire au besoin puis ils les escortaient jusqu'à la sortie de la Forêt Noire où les manutentionnaires continuaient alors seuls leur trajet.

Tauriel aurait voulu que le voyage dure plus longtemps mais après une longue journée de route où ils étaient partis à l'aube, le convoi atteignit le palais. Les nains les avaient laissés à l'entrée de Mirkwood ayant de bien mauvais souvenirs de leur dernière visite. Lorsqu'ils avaient mentionné cela, la rousse avait senti ses entrailles se glacer et se dit qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais passer devant les cellules du palais sans penser à Kili. Alors que la future mère pensait à cela, son visage perdit ses couleurs. Ce détail n'échappa pas à son frère qui fusilla Dwalin du regard, ce dernier étant celui qui avait lâché la raison pour laquelle les nains se retiraient.

Des palefreniers vinrent se charger de leurs montures alors que les manutentionnaires se chargeaient de décharger le chariot, aidés par certains de leurs homologues venus en renfort.

A présent, il n'était plus question de reculer. Tauriel se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait accepté de revenir sans poser de questions à son frère. Alors qu'elle suivait ce dernier jusqu'à la salle du trône, son estomac enchaînait des sauts périlleux comme lors de ses premières semaines de grossesse. En pensant à cela, elle fut heureuse d'avoir toujours son manteau de voyage. Ce dernier cachait encore pour un temps la petite rondeur qu'avait prise son ventre à bientôt quatre mois de grossesse. Cependant, Legolas et elle arrivèrent irrémédiablement à destination. La future mère s'inclina avant même que ses yeux ne rencontrent ceux du roi, de peur de ne pouvoir le faire autrement.

«Legolas, laisse-nous. Demanda posément le père de ce dernier.

L'angoisse de la rousse augmenta à l'entente de cet ordre et plus encore quand le susnommé partit sans une once d'hésitation.

\- Relève la tête Tauriel. Je souhaiterais voir ton visage quand je te parle. Lui signala Thranduil.

La concernée s'exécuta en s'efforçant de rester impassible.

\- Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis que la dernière fois que tu as franchi le seuil de ce palais.

\- Oui, mon seigneur.

\- Legolas t'a-t-il dit ce que je lui avais dit quant à ton bannissement?

\- Oui, mon seigneur.

\- Bien, nous n'en parlerons donc plus. Cependant, tu ne reprendras plus tes fonctions de capitaine des gardes. Ton état ne s'y prête pas. De plus, comme j'ai bien l'intention de rétablir des relations avec la Montagne Solitaire, tu auras le rôle d'ambassadrice. Le prince Fili t'appréciant, tu es la mieux placée pour cela sans parler du fait que tu portes l'héritier d'Erebor.

Cette dernière phrase alerta soudainement la concernée.

\- Mon seigneur, je…

\- Je ne ferai pas de mal à cet enfant. Après tout, les enfants sont précieux et rares. Savais-tu que Legolas et toi aviez été les derniers enfants qui avaient parcouru les couloirs du palais?

Plus la conversation progressait, plus Tauriel se demandait si le roi n'avait pas un verre de trop dans le nez. Auprès tout, elle ne reconnaissait pas Thranduil. Soit il avait reçu un coup sur la tête pendant la Bataille des Cinq Armées, soit…elle ne savait pas quoi…

Cette indécision dut se lire sur son visage car le concerné s'occupa de la rassurer.

\- J'ai réalisé plusieurs choses avant et après la bataille d'Erebor. J'ai compris que je n'avais pas agi correctement avec toi. Je n'aurais pas dû essayer de t'éloigner de Legolas et de moi. Je n'aurais pas dû dénigrer ton amour pour ton Unique. J'avais oublié que lorsque je t'ai adopté, j'étais censé me comporter comme un père pour toi mais j'ai fini par ne plus être que ton roi.

De tels aveux équivalaient aux plus sincères excuses pour Thranduil et cela mettait son interlocutrice particulièrement mal à l'aise.

\- Vous avez pris soin de moi depuis la mort de mes parents. Vous avez toujours fait beaucoup pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas demander plus et je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour cela. Décida-t-elle de lui dire.

\- Au contraire, j'aurais dû mieux m'y prendre mais le passé est le passé. A présent, tu dois être fatiguée par cette longue journée. Ta chambre a été déménagée. Elle se trouve à présent dans l'aile de l'infirmerie. C'est la première porte quand tu entres dans ces quartiers. Tu verras qu'elle sera beaucoup plus pratique pour la venue de ton enfant.

\- Bien mon seigneur, merci.»

Cette discussion avait vraiment été étrange. Tauriel savait son roi plus borné que le plus têtu des ânes. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais vraiment cru les rumeurs comme quoi il pouvait changer brusquement d'avis sur certains sujets. Elle en avait eu la confirmation ce soir : ces rumeurs étaient fondées et pas qu'un peu. Avec soulagement, la future mère retrouva Legolas devant la porte de sa nouvelle chambre mais elle décida de garder pour elle, la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Thranduil et ce, en dépit du regard curieux que lui adressait le blond.

Tous deux entrèrent alors. Il avait un lit simple plus haut que la normale. Il devait permettre à Tauriel de se lever et de se coucher sans trop de difficultés, une fois que son ventre l'empêcherait de bouger normalement. Il avait une penderie assez grande pour accueillir vêtements diplomatiques, de grossesses, d'entraînements et les fournitures pour son enfant à naître. Des crochets sur le mur étaient prêts à accueillir ses armes à côtés de d'un bureau. Celui-ci était aussi conçu pour que s'y asseoir soit aisé peu importe le stade de grossesse de sa nouvelle propriétaire. Venaient ensuite une commode à langer et un berceau. Ce dernier était monté sur roues, pouvant ainsi être déplacé près du lit. Enfin, une porte discrète donnait accès à une salle d'eau privée; un grand luxe à Mirkwood. Comme la chambre, elle était aménagée pour une mère en devenir et son bébé. Cet ensemble de deux pièces constituait un superbe cadeau de la part du roi. Tauriel se promit de le remercie dès la première heure le lendemain. Finalement, leur avenir à son enfant et à elle n'était peut-être pas si obscur. Entre les nains qui commençaient à l'accepter et Thranduil qui la réintégrait, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle aurait foyer lors de la venue de son bébé.

A Dale, la nuit était tombée mais cela n'empêchait pas Bard de parcourir la ville silencieuse. Il s'agissait là d'une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis quelques semaines. Il avait remarqué qu'ainsi, il dormait mieux. L'archer était aussi rassuré de constater que plus aucune maison habitée n'avait de trous dans ses murs. En effet, lorsque Fili avait appris par Tauriel que Legolas et elle dormaient parfois ensemble pour avoir assez de chaleur, il avait fait livrer aux habitants de Dale un torchis de fabrication naine. Ce dernier était un excellent isolant et recouvrit bientôt l'ensemble des points faibles des habitations distinguées. Des nains maçons d'Ered Luin étaient ensuite venus pour construire des cheminées dans les différents foyers. Pour finir, un approvisionnement commun aux nains et aux hommes avait été mis en place. A chaque fois, il avait un nain de la compagnie qui servait de superviseur pour éviter tout débordement.

Cependant, ces aides apaisaient les habitants de Dale qui n'avaient pas passé un hiver aussi «confortable» depuis longtemps. Beaucoup commençaient à dire qu'il s'agissait d'une forme de paiement de la part des nains.

Pour la plupart des gens, Elrond est un gentil seigneur, un vrai papa gâteau et l'ami à qui on peut tout dire ainsi qu'un guerrier de la Lumière. Cependant, Gôrnël avait aussi découvert qu'il pouvait être effrayant. Vu le nombre de fois où Minël et lui avaient essuyé les colères de Thranduil, cela voulait dire beaucoup. En effet, peu après qu'Arwen lui ait adressé la parole, le père de cette dernière avait exprimé le vœu de s'entretenir en privé avec l'ambassadeur de Mirkwood. Il n'avait pas élevé la voix, pas menacé directement mais ses sous-entendus étaient clairs et à vous glacer le sang. Gôrnël avait dû promettre qu'il ne parlerait pas des prédictions de la benjamine d'Elrond. Ce dernier avait par ailleurs accepté de se rendre dans la Forêt Noire au printemps pour établir définitivement les liens entre son royaume et celui de Thranduil.

A Erebor, Fili attendait que les nains partis escorter les elfes ne reviennent. Seulement, il y avait un grand changement car il les attendait debout et sans appui quelconque. Bien sûr, il savait que sa mère se tenait dans l'ombre pour l'aider s'il faisait une mauvaise chute mais il comptait bien faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas.

Enfin, le son des sabots de poneys sur les dalles se firent entendre et les cinq nains apparurent à l'entrée de la galerie. Ils marquèrent un moment d'arrêt en voyant leur prince et futur roi, debout sans appui sur ses deux jambes. Dwalin en put s'empêcher de penser que le chemin parcouru avait été long quand le flash d'un souvenir montrant Fili agonisant fit irruption dans son esprit. Secouant la tête pour chasser cette image, il finit par descendre de sa monture à la suite des autres. Il n'était pas mécontent de rentrer même si comme ses compagnons, il s'était porté volontairement pour escorter Tauriel quand Fili en avait la demande. Le chauve se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris de se proposer pour cette tâche. Il préféra même oublier que c'était le regard insistant de Dis qui l'avait poussé à en faire partie.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Balin annonça la grande nouvelle. En effet, il avait été décidé que Fili serait couronné roi lors du prochain jour de Durin. Deux jours plus tard, l'héritier déclarerait le jour anniversaire de la Bataille des Cinq Armées, jour de deuil national. Quant à Tauriel, elle était censée revenir au printemps. Bien que Fili savait que cela était égoïste, il aurait préféré qu'elle reste à ses côtés à Erebor.


	17. Cette vie qui grandit

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR ****:**

**Aliena wyvern :** je suis soulagé que ma version de Thranduil plaise. Merci!

**ScottishBloodyMary :**Thranduil passe souvent pour quelqu'un de vraiment pas accommodant car on a tendance à oublier qu'il traîne un bien lourd passé derrière lui.

**Syrene-T :** en effet, il ne faut pas oublier que Fili n'est toujours pas couronné. Tauriel fait sa place mais quoi de plus naturel au vue des différents évènements.

**Quetsche : **merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**16\. Cette vie qui grandit**

Lorsque les rayons du soleil se firent assez forts en dépit des voilages tirés, Tauriel émergea d'un sommeil profond. Quand elle s'était endormie la veille, elle ne croyait pas qu'elle pourrait autant dormir. Pourtant, la clepsydre qui se trouvait sur le mur en face de son lit indiquait qu'elle avait dormi plus de douze heures. Il y a de cela quelques mois, avant la Bataille des Cinq Armées, elle aurait été dépitée d'avoir tant besoin de sommeil. Cependant, la vie qu'elle portait en elle puisait allègrement dans ses forces.

A Erebor, il n'avait pas été rare qu'elle dorme treize heures par nuit pendant le plus fort de la convalescence de Fili. Il fallait aussi dire que Oin obligeait ses deux principaux patients à demeurer au lit de neuf heures du soir à dix heures le lendemain matin. Peu à peu, l'horaire s'était réduit pour ce qui était des matinées passant progressivement de dix heures à neuf heures et enfin huit heures. Pour ce qui était des veillées, Fili avait commencé à pouvoir agrandir sa plage horaire, atteignant presque onze heures. Tauriel, au contraire, ne parvenait pas à dépasser neuf heures et quart, sans compter les siestes impromptues aussi courtes que nombreuses qui la prenaient en pleine journée. Minël et Oin ne s'étaient nullement inquiétés de cet état de fait, expliquant qu'il était normal que le corps de la rousse mette du temps pour s'adapter à cette grossesse exceptionnelle.

Sur ces dernières pensées, Tauriel entreprit de se mettre debout. Cependant, elle s'y prit si vite qu'un léger vertige l'obligea à se rasseoir. Une curieuse sensation passa alors dans son ventre, un peu comme si une petite bulle venait de rencontrer la paroi interne de son ventre avant de disparaître. Cette dernière fut si fugace que la future mère crut avoir rêvée avant de se relever avec plus de précautions. A présent, debout sur ses deux jambes, elle entreprit de se préparer pour la journée.

Une légère contrariété s'empara alors d'elle quand elle constata que son manteau était vraiment trop abîmé pour qu'elle puisse le porter à nouveau sans soulever des questions chez ses homologues. Pire, la sur-tunique doublée que l'on lui avait fournie pour lui tenir chaud dans la journée, ne cachait en rien son ventre. Il lui fallut donc un moment pour réaliser: Thranduil lui indiquait ainsi que sa grossesse ne devait nullement être cachée. Comme il lui avait dit la veille, tout enfant précieux et il comptait bien faire en sorte que le bébé à naître n'échappe pas à cette règle. Une bouffée de reconnaissance monta dans la poitrine de Tauriel lors de ce constat et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle se vêtit pour la journée.

La future mère fut surprise tout le long du chemin jusqu'au réfectoire. En effet, les elfes qu'elle croisait la traitaient avec la même déférence qu'avant. Celles dont Tauriel savait qu'elles avaient porté des enfants, la regardaient même avec ce qui ressemblait à de la tendresse. Sans surprise, la salle de restauration était vide à cet heure, enfin presque car la rousse fut surprise d'y trouver Legolas qui lisait. Elle était étonnée qu'il ne soit pas déjà en train de s'entraîner ou de partir en patrouille.

«Bonjour Tauriel. Lui sourit-il en la voyant.

Il fallait dire qu'à présent, leurs appartements respectifs étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre dans le palais. Après avoir vécu si près de sa sœur pendant plusieurs mois, le blond avait eu du mal à s'endormir sans entendre la respiration de sa sœur dans la pièce adjacente comme cela avait été le cas lorsqu'ils résidaient tous deux dans la maison de Bard. Il était donc soulagé de la retrouver dès le matin.

\- Bonjour Legolas, bien dormi?

\- Oui, même si cela est étrange de retrouver un lit de qualité après ces mois à Dale. J'avais presque l'impression que le matelas allait m'absorber tant il était moelleux. Plaisanta le susnommé.

\- C'est vrai que cela est étrange de revenir ici après tout ce qui s'est passé…

\- Quand tu auras fini de manger, tu iras voir mon père. Il souhaiterait te parler de ton nouveau poste. Choisit de l'informer son frère avant qu'elle ne se mette à penser à son aimé, suite à sa dernière phrase.

\- Très bien. Par contre, je ne suis pas en avance alors autant y aller tout de suite, non?

\- Non, père a insisté sur le fait qu'il voulait que tu respectes au mieux les conseils de Minël, donc tu dois continuer à te reposer et à te nourrir comme tu l'aurais fait à Erebor.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être une assistée comme ça.

\- Tu sais bien que non! Normalement, dès les premières mois de grossesse, les futures mères sont envoyées dans le pavillon de repos qui leurs ait réservé. Elles cessent toutes activités professionnelles pour se concentrer sur leur grossesse. Ce n'est pas ton cas. Nous savons tous deux que si père a demandé à ce que tu restes au palais, c'est parce que tu ne supporterais jamais que l'on t'éloigne de toute activité.» Sourit Legolas, ce qui sa sœur lui rendit.

Un peu plus tard, quand assis sur son trône, Thranduil vit Tauriel arriver, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa défunte épouse. Sa fille lui ressemblait tellement en cet instant et ce, malgré l'absence de tout lien de parenté par le sang. Il se souvenait que lorsque son Unique lui avait annoncé sa grossesse, il avait presque défailli de bonheur. Le roi avait été rassuré de sentir une émotion semblable quand il avait réalisé qu'il allait être grand-père. Cependant, avant il était passé par la phase papa surprotecteur et s'il avait pu, il se serait rendu lui-même dans les Halles des Ancêtres des nains pour étrangler Kili de ses mains.

«Bonjour mon seigneur, vous vouliez me voir?

\- Bonjour Tauriel. Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais que tu ailles à la capitainerie et que tu t'assures qu'elle est restée aussi bien organisée que lorsque tu en étais le capitaine. Le cas échéant, je te laisse carte blanche pour prendre les mesures qui s'imposent. Je souhaiterais aussi que tu évalues nos hommes au combat. Si tu as des idées pour améliorer leurs capacités, je te laisse tout mettre en place. J'ai constaté combien nous étions faibles pendant la Bataille d'Erebor et je veux que cela ne soit plus jamais le cas. J'ai repris contact avec Elrond de Fondcombe et je compte bien faire que cela améliore nos forces. As-tu des questions?

\- Non, mon seigneur. Je vais m'y atteler de ce pas.» Répondit Tauriel avec un sourire sincère.

Après tout, cela si longtemps qu'elle espérait que Thranduil lui donne cette possibilité.

Quelques instants plus tard, la future mère fut assez déstabilisée quand elle annonça à son remplaçant qu'elle ne venait pas reprendre son poste. Ce dernier se nommait Elöir et son ancienne capitaine des gardes n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'il se retenait à grande peine d'éclater en larmes. Plus jeune qu'elle de cinquante ans, il était un guerrier accompli et responsable, originaire d'un des rares groupes d'elfes nomades. Thranduil n'avait pas hésité à lui donner l'intérim en tant que capitaine des gardes. Cependant, la tâche s'était révélée très ardue et il avait attendu avec impatience de repasser le flambeau à Tauriel. Savoir que cela n'allait nullement se produire le mettait au bord de la syncope. Un peu dépassée par cette réaction, la concernée se reprit rapidement. Elle passa les heures suivantes à revoir tous les points avec son successeur au poste. Pendant ce temps, Legolas se chargeait de l'entraînement des troupes, se montrant plus intransigeant que jamais. Son père lui avait dit ce qu'il pensait quant au renforcement de leurs forces armées et le prince comptait bien s'y atteler le plus tôt possible. Bien qu'épuisant au possible, ces exercices eurent le mérite de recadrer tous les soldats s'étant un peu laisser aller pendant l'absence des deux meilleurs combattants du palais.

Cette nuit-là, Tauriel se coucha avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait rassuré Elöir et l'avait aidé à tout réorganisé. Un jour prochain, il ferait un grand capitaine et jusqu'alors, elle ne serait pas loin pour l'aider, soutenue par Legolas le cas échéant. Cela faisait longtemps que la future mère n'avait pas tant considéré Mirkwood comme un foyer, son foyer. Celui où revenir le soir était agréable et réconfortant.

Alors que les yeux fermées, elle allait se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée, la même sensation que ce matin la prit au niveau du ventre. Cependant, celle-ci se fit de plus en plus insistante. Elle n'était pas vraiment douloureuse mais très déstabilisante. De nouveau, la peur de perdre son bébé la prit à la gorge et elle se mit presque à hyperventiler. Craignant qu'il ne s'agisse d'un signe annonciateur de fausse couche, elle se saisit de la clochette d'urgence que l'on lui avait installée dans la journée et l'actionna. Il ne fallut pas vingt secondes pour que Emol, le guérisseur de garde n'entre dans sa chambre.

Legolas se retournait sans cesse. Tant et si bien, qu'une partie de ses draps étaient en train de choir par terre. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir et sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se sentait ridicule de réagir ainsi. Après tout, sa sœur et lui étaient revenus sains et sauves à Mirkwood. Tout allait pour le mieux, non? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien arriver? La garde avait été doublée depuis la Bataille des Cinq Armées donc il n'y avait pas à s'en faire, n'est-ce pas?

Après avoir passé encore plusieurs minutes à se retourner sur son lit, il décida de se lever et d'aller faire un tour. Celui-ci passerait forcément par l'aile de l'infirmerie. Jeter un petit coup d'œil dans la chambre de sa sœur pour s'assurer qu'elle dormait bien ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, si?

Lorsque Legolas entra dans l'aile de l'infirmerie, il fut pris à la gorge par une terrible appréhension quand il vit Emol quitter la chambre de sa sœur. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se ruer auprès de la future mère. Le blond rentra dans la chambre comme un enragé. Cependant, il fut plus que désarçonné de trouver Tauriel allongée sur son lit, sereine, les yeux fermés et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle le reconnut sans problème à son pas. Tout en continuant à caresser son ventre avec tendresse, elle lui fit signe d'approcher. Hésitant, il s'approcha. Sa sœur lui saisit alors la main et la posa sur son ventre. Le prince n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions, qu'il sentit un mouvement, imperceptible pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'un elfe. La sensation était très déroutante mais il était sûr qu'il y avait du mouvement dans le ventre de la rousse. Trois séquences de mouvements semblables se firent sentir avant que cela ne cesse.

«C'était…Commença Legolas alors qu'un sourire de banane éclairait son visage.

\- Mon bébé…

\- Est-ce que c'est lui qui…?

\- Oui, il bouge. Je l'ai senti ce matin pour la première fois. Je pensais avoir rêvé et puis ce soir, cela s'est intensifié. Au début, j'ai eu peur de faire une fausse couche mais Emol m'a rassuré. Il dit que d'ici quelques jours, le bébé ne se contentera pas de simplement bouger. Non, on pourra le sentir donner des coups de pied.

\- Ça ne te fera pas mal? Voulut savoir son frère en se couchant derrière elle de façon à faire la cuillère, tout en maintenant sa main sur son ventre.

\- Pas vraiment normalement…ou alors dans les derniers mois ou semaines, toujours d'après Emol. Mais comme cela voudra dire que mon bébé va bien, ce n'est pas grave.»

Peu après, Legolas lui baisa la tempe en sentant sa respiration ralentir signe qu'elle s'endormait. Quant à lui, il resta dans la même position, guettant un dernier mouvement du bébé jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Trois jours plus tard, Dis était en train de terminer de tricoter une couverture en laine pour son premier petit-enfant. Comme nul ne savait la taille qu'aurait le bébé, elle avait décidé de la faire pour un nourrisson elfe dont elle avait demandé la taille à Minël. Cette soirée était tranquille et elle la passait avec Fili. Depuis le départ de Tauriel, tous deux se retrouvaient ainsi chaque soir. Cependant, en cet instant, la naine regretta presque que son fils ne soit pas encore collé à son fauteuil roulant ou à son lit. En effet, muni d'une béquille à cause de la fatigue de la journée, ce dernier tournait en rond dans la pièce depuis cinq bonnes minutes, incapables de rester tranquille. Il en venait presque à donner le mal de mer à sa mère.

«Ce n'est pas en creusant un sillon dans le tapis que tu feras avancer les choses.

\- Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Tu n'es pas inquiète?

\- Ils ne sont partis que depuis quatre jours. Cela fait pratiquement quatre mois que Tauriel a quitté la Forêt Noire. Il ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle ait beaucoup de choses à faire. De plus, comme elle ne doit pas se surmener et que je sais que le prince Legolas y veille, elle n'a tout simplement pas dû avoir le temps d'écrire. De plus, je suis sûre que l'on aurait des nouvelles si quelque chose s'était passé.

\- Oui, tu dois avoir raison.

\- Bien, alors pour l'amour de Durin, arrête d'user le tapis! Tu me donnes la nausée.» Le gronda-t-elle affectueusement.

Un peu rassuré par ces paroles, Fili consentit enfin à s'asseoir et à terminer de lire les rapports que Balin lui avait transmis un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Le feu qui crépitait doucement dans le foyer fut alors le seul bruit permanent audible avec celui des aiguilles à tricoter et le glissement des feuilles de temps à autre. Une demi-heure venait de passer quand des coups frappés à la porte vinrent déranger cette quiétude. Quand Fili donna son accord, le nouveau venu entra. Ori fit alors son apparition sur le pas de la porte une lettre à la main.

«L'aigle albinos du prince Legolas vient de nous apporter ça.

Le benjamin de la fratrie Ri eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que son cousin était devant lui. Ce ne serait qu'une fois dans son lit que le scribe de la compagnie se rendrait compte que Fili avait couru pour le rejoindre et ce, sans l'aide de sa béquille.

Quant à Dis, ce fut le silence suivant l'arrivée de la lettre qui lui fit relever la tête. Une brusque appréhension lui saisit alors la poitrine quand elle vit les traits figés de son fils qui lisait le courrier. Cependant, le sourire qui ne tarda pas à étirer les lèvres du blond la rassura. Posant son ouvrage, la princesse se leva et rejoignit son fils pour lire la lettre à son côté. Le courrier venait de Tauriel. Dans ce dernier, elle présentait ses excuses de ne pas avoir écrit plus tôt et confirmait qu'elle allait bien. Elle leurs annonçait aussi sa nomination comme ambassadrice. Ainsi, il n'y aurait nul besoin de démentir ce rôle qu'ils lui avaient donné auprès de leurs homologues pour les calmer vis-à-vis de sa présence à la Montagne Solitaire pendant ces derniers mois.

Galadriel termina de regarder dans son miroir. Elle se redressa un sourire confiant aux lèvres. Le gardien à naître prenait des forces dans les entrailles de sa mère. Il sera fort. Il lui faudra attendre un certain temps avant qu'un autre gardien ne le rejoigne. Ils partageront tous deux le sang d'une race. Entre temps, le gardien à naître devra se joindre à la bataille qui décidera de la survie de l'entière Terre du Milieu. Oui, les peuples devaient commencer à se préparer pour cette guerre. L'existence des humains était trop éphémère pour qu'ils commencent à s'en soucier dès maintenant, autant les laisser encore un peu dans l'ignorance. Les peuples des elfes et des nains, en revanche, valaient la peine d'être doucement mis au courant. Le fait que les royaumes d'Imladris et de Mirkwood aient déjà commencé à se préparer lui était désobligeant. En effet, elle n'avait pas pour habitude de se faire couper l'herbe sous le pied. Cependant et même si cela était de mauvaise grâce, elle devait bien avouer que Thranduil avait toujours eu un très bon instinct. Cela expliquait en partie pourquoi le royaume de la Forêt Noire avait si bien survécu alors qu'il s'était refermé complètement sur lui-même.

Le seul bémol est qu'il lui fallait absolument trouver comment obtenir ce bébé. Sa mère décéderait en couches mais il lui resterait de la famille des deux sangs coulant dans ses veines. Hors, ces personnes étaient puissantes mais demeuraient en dehors de ses cercles d'influence. Si seulement, elle pouvait y placer l'un de ses elfes comme Haldir. Simplement, ce dernier ne pourrait mettre un pied dans la Forêt Noire sans que Thranduil n'ordonne à son fils de lui planter une flèche dans l'œil. A la rigueur, il faudrait que…Un sourire étira les lèvres de la porteuse de l'Anneau de Diamant. Elle avait son plan de fait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tout mettre en place.

Elrond venait de sortir des appartements de Mithrandir. Le magicien se nourrissait peu et passait son temps à se dire coupable de ce qui était arrivé. Le seigneur de Fondcombe n'avait eu aucun mal à deviner que cela avait un lieu avec les morts d'Erebor. Cependant, l'istaris ne lui avait fourni aucune autre explication. Le père des jumeaux avait été jusqu'à grappiller des indices auprès de Gôrnël. Malheureusement, ce dernier n'en savait pas beaucoup plus. Alors que perdu dans ses pensées, Elrond vit Lindir arrivant vers lui au pas de course.

«Mon seigneur, Haldir de Lorien est ici. Il demande à vous voir.»

Cette nouvelle inquiéta un peu le concerné. En effet, le gardien de la Forêt de Lorien ne quittait jamais sa maîtresse dont il était le meilleur guerrier. Quelque chose de grave devait être arrivé. Ainsi, Elrond eut du mal à cacher son étonnement quand il découvrit que nulle préoccupation semblait saisir le nouveau venu. Ce dernier se contenta de marcher vers lui avant de s'incliner.

«Seigneur Elrond, je suis heureux de vous revoir.

\- Moi de même Haldir. Bienvenue à Fondcombe.

\- Je vous remercie. Je suis ici car Dame Galadriel m'a chargé d'une mission.

\- Bien, quelle est-elle?

\- Elle souhaiterait que je devienne le garde du corps exclusif de Damoiselle Arwen. Comme ses pouvoirs se développent rapidement, elle souhaiterait que je veille sur elle.»

Lorsque Elrond entendit cela, il eut l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau froide sur la tête. En effet, au printemps, il avait l'intention d'aller à Mirkwood avec ses enfants. Hors, il était de notoriété publique que les elfes de Lorien avaient tendance à ne pas faire long feu ou tout simplement disparaître quand il entrait dans le royaume de la Forêt Noire. Cela allait donc se révéler ardu s'il devait emmener Haldir lors de cette visite diplomatique. De plus, connaissant sa belle-mère, elle devait sûrement compter là-dessus aussi.


	18. Visite officielle

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR ****:**

**Sabrinabella :** il est vrai que j'ai une vraie antipathie pour Galadriel. Quant au retour attendu, il sera dans le prochain chapitre!

**ElfieRose : **Merci beaucoup! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Syrene-T :** Ces passages ont rempli leur fonction première alors!^^ Il est aussi vrai que j'adore.

**ScottishBloodyMary : **Tant mieux si tu aimes toujours autant. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour les chapitres suivants.

**17\. Visite officielle**

Arwen regardait partout autour d'elle avec enthousiasme. La Forêt Noire s'étendait de toute part. Pour l'enfant qu'elle était, c'était la première fois qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans un lieu hautement sécurisé. Elle en avait entendu des vertes et des pas mûres au sujet de Mirkwood. Lorsqu'elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête au point de les exaspérer, ses deux frères jumeaux aimaient prétendre que les araignées de la Forêt Noire allaient venir la nuit et l'emporter pour la dévorer. Les cauchemars qui en découlaient à chaque fois, avaient décidé les deux zigotos à arrêter leurs affabulations à ce sujet. En parlant de Elladan et Elrohir, ils chevauchaient en rang serré de chacun de ses côtés. Devant se tenait son père alors que Haldir fermait le cortège. De même, des gardes les entouraient pour leur assurer une protection maximum. Après tout ce n'était pas pour rien que l'on surnommait affectueusement Arwen, le joyau d'Imladris. Les deux aînés d'Elrond n'en éprouvaient nulle jalousie. Au contraire, ils avaient un sacré complexe du grand frère protecteur, encore pire que celui de Legolas à l'encontre de Tauriel.

La Forêt Noire dégageait une curieuse sensation à laquelle la petite fille était très sensible. Cela donnait l'impression que cet endroit était en train de guérir doucement mais sûrement d'un mal qu'il l'aurait rongé pendant des décennies. Haldir ressentait aussi cette sensation et cela ne le rendait que plus nerveux. Bien qu'il le cachât superbement, le blond n'était vraiment pas à l'aise ici. Il était bien conscient de la profonde inimitié qui animait Thranduil à son égard. Le gardien de Lorien n'était pas sûr que son statut de garde du corps d'Arwen l'aide à conserver sa tête sur ses épaules mais il se devait de faire confiance à sa maîtresse. Après tout, elle ne l'aurait pas envoyé au casse-pipe volontairement, n'est-ce pas?

Un léger bruissement de feuilles alerta soudain tous les elfes. Devant eux, se dressa alors l'avant-garde de Mirkwood comme apparut de nulle part. Thranduil se tenait à leur tête, monté sur son caribou. La première chose qui frappa Haldir fut qu'il n'avait jamais vu le père de Legolas avec un sourire aussi…aimable? Poli? Au moins, il n'y avait pas la froideur habituelle que le garde lui connaissait, même si on sentait que ce genre de geste n'était pas dans les habitudes du roi de la Forêt Noire.

«Seigneur Elrond, je vous souhaite la bienvenue en mon royaume. Le salua le susnommé.

\- Seigneur Thranduil, je vous remercie de votre invitation et espère que ce séjour nous sera autant profitable à vous qu'à moi.» Le remercia en retour le père de la fratrie et roi d'Imladris.

Tauriel se sentait un peu honteuse mais en même temps terriblement fatiguée. Le printemps venait d'arriver et son ventre avait grossi au fil des semaines. Celui-ci était moins proéminent que pour une grossesse elfique au même stade mais les guérisseurs ne se montraient pas inquiets. Ils lui avaient assuré qu'à cause de la petite taille naturelle de son Unique, il était normal que l'enfant soit plus petit que la normale chez les elfes.

Depuis quelques jours, le palais bouillonnait d'activité afin de préparer comme il se devait l'accueil des elfes de la Vallée Cachée. La future mère s'était fait un devoir d'aider Elöir à mettre au point la sécurité. Tant et si bien qu'elle avait fini par sentir ses jambes céder sous elle alors qu'elle entamait une dernière ronde de vérification. Comme à chaque fois, il avait fallu que ce soit Legolas qui la trouve ainsi, assise contre un mur et incapable de se relever. Après l'avoir grondé comme il aurait fait pour un enfant, le prince l'avait soulevée dans ses bras et reconduit à sa chambre. Inquiet comme un rien, le blond avait fait venir Emol. Autant le guérisseur appréciait Tauriel, autant le prince commençait à sérieusement lui courir sur le haricot.

En effet, ce dernier stressait toujours pour un oui ou non dès qu'il s'agissait de la grossesse de sa sœur. Avec le temps et l'esprit très, voire un peu trop, pragmatique du guérisseur, la future mère avait repris toute son assurance, ne craignant plus pour son bébé dès qu'une sensation inhabituelle lui traversait le ventre. De cette manière, elle profitait pleinement de sa grossesse. Son frère d'un autre côté, était une toute autre histoire. Il sursautait dès qu'elle éternuait ou partait chercher Emol en courant si elle grimaçait légèrement à cause d'un coup de pied particulièrement fort de la part de son bébé. Le guérisseur avait travaillé dur pour rassurer Tauriel au fil des mois. Il était donc très irrité du comportement de son futur roi. En effet, il craignait que le blond ne finisse par transmettre son stress à sa sœur. Emol avait déjà essayé d'en parler aux deux concernés. La rousse l'avait écouté et essayé de calmer son frère. Cependant, ce dernier n'avait rien voulu entendre et continuer de stresser comme un rien pour sa sœur et son neveu à naître.

En pensant à cela, Tauriel finit par sourire. Quand elle était seule dans sa chambre, attendant que les bras de Morphée ne viennent l'étreindre, elle pensait presque exclusivement à Kili. Six mois avaient passé depuis qu'il avait rejoint les Halls de ses ancêtres. A présent, la future mère arrivait à ne plus pleurer à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui. Toutefois, la douleur de sa perte était encore bien vive. Le temps aidait mais il était impossible de guérir d'une telle perte. Thranduil était un très bon exemple de ce type d'expérience. Elle espérait que quand son frère rencontrerait son Unique, l'un ne serait pas arrachée à l'autre. Par contre, Legolas avait tendance à se comporter comme si l'enfant était de lui. Tauriel savait qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte et cela l'amusait. Il lui arrivait souvent de se demander si Kili se serait comporté de la même manière. Elle était sûre qu'il aurait accueilli sa grossesse avec beaucoup de joie et qu'il en aurait été très excité. Mais l'aurait-il traité comme si elle était faite de verre? Dans une de ses lettres, Fili le lui avait assuré.

Fili…il lui manquait aussi terriblement. Il était prévu que Legolas et elle retournent à Erebor d'ici quelques jours. Dès que les elfes de la Vallée Cachée auraient pris leurs marques, tous deux retrouveraient la Montagne Solitaire. Si le fils de Thranduil n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de retourner là-bas, surtout en dépit de l'avancement de la grossesse de sa sœur, cette dernière n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Le roi du royaume des Forêts avaient demandé à ce que Tauriel et Legolas se tiennent aux côtés des gardes pour l'arrivée d'Elrond au palais. Cela était une marque d'estime vis-à-vis d'eux. En effet, chez les elfes comme chez les nains, les enfants sont les plus précieux trésors. Il n'était donc pas rare que, par souci de sécurité, ces deux peuples cachent leurs femmes enceintes. Montrer Tauriel revenait donc à signifier à Elrond que Thranduil était prêt à lui accorder sa confiance. Cependant, en raison de la fatigue de la future mère, Emol s'était montré ferme. Il n'était pas question qu'elle quitte son lit jusqu'au lendemain. De ce fait, elle se sentait un peu honteuse de s'être surmenée pour ensuite devoir rester alitée alors que Thranduil lui faisait une telle faveur. Cependant, le sommeil ne se gêna pas afin de choisir ce moment pour l'envelopper.

Arwen avait attendue l'arrivée au palais de Mirkwood depuis des jours. Dès qu'elle avait su qu'elle allait s'y rendre avec son père et ses frères, elle avait eu du mal à cacher son excitation. Plus que le fait qu'elle allait découvrir le royaume de la Forêt Noire, elle allait pouvoir rencontrer la mère du gardien à naître. Contrairement à sa grand-mère, la petite fille ignorait complètement que Tauriel devait mourir en couche. La curiosité qu'elle avait vis-à-vis de l'enfant à naître était donc purement innocente.

Arwen avait été déçue quand elle s'était aperçue que la future mère ne se trouvait pas parmi les elfes qui constituaient le groupe de bienvenue au palais. Il y avait bien le prince mais sa sœur ne semblait pas décidée à se montrer. De plus, il semblait que Haldir se faisait un devoir de bien suivre les ordres de sa maîtresse. Ainsi, le blond ne lâchait pas la princesse d'une semelle. Si les choses continuaient de cette manière, il allait être impossible à l'enfant de s'éclipser sans se faire remarquer. Pour le moment, son père et son homologue étaient en grande discussion autour d'un verre pendant que ses deux frères faisaient de même avec le prince Legolas. A peine Arwen s'en aperçut-elle qu'un grand sourire éclaira son visage; elle savait comment elle allait pouvoir échapper à la vigilance de son garde du corps personnel.

La petite princesse se mit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers ses frères, Haldir la suivant de près. Quand elle fut assez près, il ne lui fut nullement besoin de manifester sa présence. En effet, Legolas se tourna d'un seul coup vers Haldir et le fusilla du regard. Il y avait un tel mépris dans les yeux du prince de Mirkwood que le gardien de la Forêt de Lorien eut bien du mal à ne pas baisser le regard. Elladan et Elrohir étaient, quant à eux, embarrassés par la situation car la tension entre les deux blonds montait à une vitesse alarmante. Pourtant, dans le lot, il y en avait une qui était très fière d'elle. Après tout, à présent, Arwen avait le champ libre pour se sauver. Personne ne remarquerait son absence avant un bon moment.

L'enfant entreprit alors de sortir du hall de réception en se courbant pour attirer le minimum d'attention. Du fait de sa petite taille, elle parvint jusqu'au couloir en se plaçant sous le plateau que portait un domestique.

L'avantage d'avoir l'aptitude de visions était qu'elle venait avec un très bon instinct. Ainsi, Arwen trouva que le chemin la menant à la chambre de Tauriel était presque trop facile, même s'il lui fallut se coller au mur une paire de fois pour ne pas être vu des gardes et domestiques. Cependant, elle fut un peu étonnée quand ses pas la conduisirent vers ce qui semblait être le pavillon de l'infirmerie. La petite fille sut aussi qu'elle se devait d'ouvrir la première porte. Comme prévu, la future mère endormie reposait sur son lit, un plaid sur elle. Une main près de son visage, l'autre sur son ventre, elle paraissait si sereine. L'espace d'un moment la princesse fut tentée de l'envier car elle n'avait plus vraiment connu pareille quiétude depuis la mort de sa mère, même si elle s'épanouissait avec son père comme ses frères.

Arwen finit par secouer la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Elle souleva alors un peu le plaid et se glissa aux côtés de la future mère. Les deux mains sur le ventre de Tauriel, la princesse sentait pleinement cette vie qui y grandissait. Le bébé sera fort sans compter sa famille qui comptait nombre de personnes de pouvoir. A travers la tunique de la sœur de Legolas, Arwen sentait cette chaleur agréable et réconfortante. Le bébé finit même par donner un petit coup de pied. Il était juste assez fort pour que la nouvelle venue le sente mais pas assez pour renvoyer sa mère. Fatiguée par le voyage, la princesse ne se rendit même pas compte que ses yeux se fermaient.

Haldir courrait dans tout le palais. Il savait que s'il ne retrouvait pas très vite Arwen, deux rois allaient lui faire la peau. Il y aurait d'abord Elrond car il s'agissait de sa petite fille chérie. Ensuite, suivrait Thranduil pour le fait qu'il avait laissé l'enfant vadrouiller à sa guise dans SON palais. Or, il y avait des rumeurs comme quoi le père de Legolas gardait un précieux trésor en sa demeure. Il s'était même excusé auprès de son invité de marque sur le fait que sa fille était souffrante et qu'ainsi, il ne lui était pas possible d'assister à la réception de bienvenue. Tous ces éléments ne pouvaient signifier qu'une seule chose: Tauriel, fille adoptive de Thranduil attendait bien un enfant. Sa maîtresse avait donc eu raison d'un bout à l'autre de la ligne. Les elfes enceintes étaient des préciosités, gardées jalousement par leurs familles.

Haldir savait très bien que Thranduil s'était grandement retenu d'ordonner à son fils de lui planter une flèche entre les deux yeux dès qu'il l'avait remarqué. Seul le fait qu'il dépende actuellement d'Elrond lui avait permis de ne pas se faire assassiner. Après tout, nul elfe un temps soit peu au courant de la hiérarchie entre les clans elfiques, n'ignorait que Galadriel le considérait comme son plus fidèle soldat. Cependant, si à cause de lui, Arwen était entrée en contact avec Tauriel, alors il n'était pas dit qu'il revoit la lumière du jour.

Essoufflé, le gardien de Lorien se résolut à entrer dans le pavillon de l'infirmerie, seule partie du palais où il n'avait pas encore cherché. Il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de faire toutes les portes pour être sûr de ne rien louper. Le blond espérait juste qu'il ne tomberait pas sur un couple en pleine action. Après tout, qui pouvait savoir à quel point les elfes de la Forêt Noire étaient tombés bas? Cependant, Haldir eut à peine le temps de poser une main sur la poignée de la porte de Tauriel qu'une flèche vint se loger dans le bois à quelques millimètres de son pouce.

«Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, Haldir de Lorien! Cette porte abrite quelqu'un nécessitant du repos! Il n'est pas question que vous entriez! S'exclama Legolas à une dizaine de pas de lui, une nouvelle flèche déjà encochée sur son arc.

Cependant, le prince n'avait pas conscience de parler vraiment fort. Ainsi, la porte finit par s'ouvrir d'elle-même, laissant apparaître Tauriel, le visage ensommeillé.

\- Legolas? Haldir de Lorien? Que faîtes-vous tous deux devant ma porte?

\- Tauriel, je…Commença son frère.

\- Dame Tauriel, je vous prie de me pardonner. Je n'avais nulle intention vous importuner. Il se trouve juste que je suis à la recherche de la princesse Arwen. L'auriez-vous vue? L'interrompit le gardien de Lorien.

\- Oui, elle s'est endormie. Venez, entrez. L'invita poliment la future mère pendant que son frère passait par toutes les nuances de rouges.

Haldir ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Dès qu'il fut dans la pièce, il ne manqua pas de remarquer le berceau encore inoccupé. De même quand la future mère lui avait ouvert la porte, il n'avait pas manqué de voir son ventre, annonçant l'heureux évènement à venir. Cependant, il aurait cru que la grossesse serait plus avancée qu'elle ne le paraissait. Décidant que récupérer Arwen primait, Haldir se dirigea vers l'enfant et la prit précautionneusement dans ses bras. Il était soulagé : il ne se ferait pas étriper ce soir. Il fut un peu honteux de se dire qu'il avait plus eu peur pour lui que pour la petite fille. Pourtant, la raison était simple : qui aurait osé s'en prendre au joyau d'Imladis au sein même du palais du royaume des forêts?

Tauriel ne se départit de son sourire en voyant le gardien de Lorien s'éloignait avec l'enfant. La future mère avait été surprise quand elle s'était réveillée avec la petite fille contre elle. De plus, elle avait été attendrie de voir à quel point la nouvelle venue s'était pelotonnée contre son ventre. Tauriel n'avait pas eu de mal à reconnaître Arwen. Après tout, les enfants filles étaient rares. D'ailleurs, la fille d'Arwen demeurait la seule princesse du sang de toute la Terre du Milieu.

La future mère finit par se tourner vers son frère qui paraissait sur le point de commettre un meurtre ou d'imploser, au choix.

«Tu peux respirer tu sais?

\- Il t'a vue!

\- Oui et alors?

\- Hé bien, il…il…Raaah! Je les déteste lui et sa reine.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Thranduil et toi avez autant d'antipathie à leur encontre.

\- Dame Galadriel se mêle toujours de ce qui ne la concerne pas.

\- Mais encore?»

Cette fois, Legolas choisit de ne pas répondre. Son père l'avait averti que la porteuse de l'anneau de diamant chercherait à s'en prendre à sa sœur et à son enfant, pour une raison qu'il lui avait tue. Ainsi, pour ne pas inquiéter davantage Tauriel, le blond se contenta de l'embrasser sur le front en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Habituée à ses sautes d'humeurs, la concernée lui baisa la joue avant de lui souhaiter également un bon sommeil et de retourner dans son lit.

Le lendemain matin, Thranduil et Elrond étaient les premiers levés. Ils étaient en train de prendre le petit déjeuner dans la salle de réception quand Tauriel arriva à la porte. Elle ne savaitt si elle avait la permission d'entrer. Ainsi, elle se résolut à attendre que son roi ne la voit. Pourtant, comme toujours, le roi du royaume des forêts perçut tout de suite sa présence.

«Ah Tauriel! Bonjour, entre donc. L'invita-t-il.

\- Mes seigneurs, je vous souhaite le bonjour. Les salua la nouvelle venue avant de s'avancer vers eux.

\- Seigneur Elrond, je vous présente ma fille, Tauriel. L'introduisit le blond quand elle arriva près de lui.

\- Vous m'en voyez enchanté Tauriel. J'ai appris que vous étiez souffrante hier. J'espère que vous vous portez mieux. Déclara le seigneur de la Vallée Cachée.

\- Oui, merci.

\- Asseyez-vous donc. Je vois aussi que vous attendez un heureux évènement. Vous ne me l'aviez pas dit seigneur Thranduil. Feignit de lui reprocher Elrond en souriant.

Cependant, ce dernier savait quelle marque d'estime lui faisaient ses deux interlocuteurs en lui montrant l'état de la future mère.

\- J'attendais que ma fille se présente.

\- Puis-je demander qui est l'heureux père? Se risqua à demander le seigneur d'Imladris.

\- Kili, fils de Vili et prince héritier d'Erebor.» Choisit de répondre honnêtement la future mère.

En entendant cela, Elrond faillit renverser la tasse de thé qu'il tenait à la main. Gôrnël lui avait fait un compte rendu de la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Il savait donc que le frère de Fili était décédé tout comme leur oncle. Fili n'étant pas marié, cela faisait de l'enfant à naître son héritier en titre. Jetant un coup d'œil à la chevelure de Tauriel, il n'eut aucun mal à discerner la tresse de deuil que portait la rousse. On peut dire qu'il ne s'était vraiment attendu à de telles nouvelles. Cela promettait un avenir bien intéressant.


	19. Obsession de pouvoir

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR ****:**

**Sabrinabella :** oui, personne ne risque de s'ennuyer.

**Aliena wyvern**** : **patience, on saura bientôt.

**ScottishBloodyMary : **tes compliments me touchent, merci.

**Syrene-T :** malheureusement, ce n'est que le début. L'enfant de Tauriel aura pour grand-père un roi elfe alors que son oncle sera un roi nain.

**18\. Obsession de pouvoir**

Dis et Fili n'étaient pas peu fiers d'eux. Cela leurs avait pris plusieurs semaines mais la chambre était enfin prête à recevoir Tauriel et son bébé à naître. La pièce n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'état dans lequel elle était au début de l'hiver. Grâce à un ingénieux jeu de miroir, le ciel se reflétait dans un petit bassin disposé près du berceau. Le lit du bébé avait été fabriqué de toute pièce par Bofur et Bifur. Le trousseau avait été cousu entièrement par Dis. Elle en avait profité pour le broder aux armoiries des Durin. Normalement, les berceaux nains ne comportaient pas de voilages. En effet, dans leurs coutumes, rien ne devait jamais cacher un enfant aux yeux de sa famille. Cependant, chez les elfes, les voilages étaient une métaphore de la lumière que les bébés représentaient. Chaque berceau en était donc équipé. Pour couper la poire en deux, Minël leurs avait conseillé de mettre un voilage facilement détachable.

Tauriel devait revenir le soir même et Fili en était très excité. Maintenant, qu'il n'avait plus du tout besoin d'aide pour marcher et il était impatient de montrer ses progrès à son amie. Celle-ci devait rester à la Montagne Solitaire jusqu'au couronnement du blond et la naissance de son enfant. Cela le rassurait un peu que le bébé vienne au monde dans la même période que son couronnement. En effet, politique oblige, Elrond et Thranduil avaient reçu des invitations pour y assister. Or, nul souverain ne se déplaçait sans guérisseur. Ainsi, lors du couronnement, il n'y aurait pas moins de deux guérisseurs elfes en plus de Minël qui avait l'air de s'être définitivement établie à Dale. De ce fait, Fili tentait de se rassurer en se disant qu'avec trois guérisseurs elfes, un guérisseur nain en la personne de Oin, plus Dis qui servirait de sage-femme, il y avait peu de chance que l'accouchement se passe mal. Sa mère avait remarqué cette crainte chez lui et s'était évertuée à le rassurer. Ainsi, le futur roi sous la Montagne était un peu plus confiant mais juste un peu.

Un désagréable toussotement obligea cependant Dis et son fils à se retourner. Quand ils virent volte face, un puissant sentiment de colère commença à monter dans leurs poitrines. Doucement d'abord puis il prit de la vitesse. Il leurs fallut alors bien de la volonté pour ne pas exploser de rage. En effet, certains membres du conseil venaient de les rejoindre dans la chambre. Ces derniers étaient les anciens conseillers de Thror. A leur arrivée avec la caravane de Dis, il ne leurs avait pas fallu longtemps pour manifester la soit disante existence de leurs droits sur les richesses d'Erebor. Bien que les teintures soient toujours en place pour en cacher la vue, la compagnie n'avait pas encore pu déplacer le trésor maudit. Il était trop imposant, trop délicat à transporter discrètement. De ce fait, aucune solution n'avait encore pu être exploitée.

Pour le moment, Dis avait pu freiner ces vieux nains corrompus en prétextant que Fili n'aurait le droit de distribuer ces richesses, qu'après son couronnement. Cela avait beaucoup fait gronder mais tous avaient dû s'incliner. Il était clair que ces conseillers comptaient bien se jouer de Fili et tirer les ficelles depuis l'ombre comme ils le faisaient du temps de Thror. Pour le moment, ce n'était pas voyant mais Balin et Dis s'étaient occupés de mettre en place la résistance. Aidés des autres membres de la compagnie, ils s'assuraient de faire croire aux conseillers que tout allait se passer comme ils le souhaitaient. Or, lors du couronnement, Fili devrait s'occuper de les remettre à leurs places, voire même les remercier et les remplacer. S'il le faisait devant tous les invités, personne n'oserait le contredire.

Norgan, fils de Retan était sûrement le plus vicieux et le plus ambitieux des conseillers. Il n'était pas le plus vieux, ni le plus jeune. Cependant, pour une obscure raison, tous les membres de l'ancien conseil de Thror lui faisaient ses quatre volontés. Cela ne le rendait que plus dangereux. De son vivant, Thorin avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à le maintenir loin de ses neveux. Après la mort de son frère, Dis aurait souhaité le garder loin de son fils mais les obligations de sa future couronne obligeaient Fili à s'entretenir avec les conseillers. Cependant, l'exemple de Gandalf lui avait bien servi de leçon et il ne baissait jamais sa garde avec Norgan. Autrement dit, il n'y avait que dans sa chambre que le blond pouvait se relâcher son attention. En effet, le conseiller ou l'un de ses nombreux «agents» avait tendance à apparaître n'importe où, n'importe quand. On pouvait même aller jusqu'à croire qu'ils sortaient de nulle part. A cette époque, Fili ne savait pas combien cette pensée était exacte. Par contre, s'il se souvenait bien d'une chose, c'était le bond qu'il avait fait quand Norgan l'avait apostrophé au moment où il sortait des toilettes.

Norgan s'avança parmi les conseillers et regarda la pièce avec attention, accordant à peine un regard à Dis et son fils.

«Ainsi, voici la chambre de la mère de votre héritier au trône, prince Fili. Déclara Norgan d'une voix traînante.

\- Quand bien même il s'agit de la femme du prince Kili et de l'ambassadrice de Mirkwood, je trouve cela quelque peu extravagant. Rien que le jeu de miroirs qui permet au ciel de se refléter dans le bassin me paraît hors de propos. Après tout, il s'agit QUE d'une elfe, une pauvre elfe sylvestre qui plus est. Je pense que cette chambre ne devrait être réservée qu'aux invités de marque et non à la fille adoptive de Thranduil. Intervint un autre conseiller, révélant ainsi tout haut, ce que tous pensaient tout bas.

\- Il est bien dommage que le prince Kili ait conçu un enfant avant vous, prince Fili. Cependant, cet enfant hybride ne sera jamais accepté par notre peuple. Il vous faudra l'envoyer au loin et le renier quant à l'héritage de la couronne. Continua Norgan.

\- De plus, sachant combien les nains sont différents des elfes, il y a peu de chance que la mère survive à l'accouchement. Cela vous permettra de renier l'enfant avec d'autant plus de facilité. Expliqua un autre conseiller avec un faux ton condescendant, le même que l'on prenait pour expliquer des choses compliquées aux petits nains.

\- Après, il vous faudra vous marier et avoir un héritier sans tarder. Si vraiment la malchance était avec vous, nous pourrions tolérer la naissance première d'une fille mais il vous faudra ensuite vous assurer d'avoir un garçon. Nous avons fait une liste des naines de bonnes familles et bien éduquées. Chacune d'elle pourrait faire une épouse convenable pour vous prince Fili. Cependant je dois avouer avoir une préférence pour Ganrell, ma fille cadette. Se fit mielleux Norgan.

Après cela, Fili et Dis entendirent quelques secondes pour voir si les nouveaux venus avaient fini de cracher leur venin. Quand ils en eurent la confirmation, le blond monta au créneau.

\- Bon, alors voici le topo : JE décide ce qui est bon pour Tauriel! Vous m'entendez? Elle s'appelle TAURIEL! Attendez, je vous l'épelle : T.A.U.R.I.E.L! Je vous rappelle ensuite qu'elle est la fille de Thranduil! Peu importe qu'elle soit adoptée, elle fait partie de la famille royale de Mirkwood! Vous lui devez donc respect. De plus, ne vous avisez pas de refaire des reproches à mon frère! KILI était bien plus courageux et honnête que vous ne le serez jamais! Vous êtes des planqués depuis TOUJOURS! Pour preuve, lors de la bataille de la Moria, vous vous êtes contentés de rester bien au chaud et en sécurité au camp loin du champ de bataille. En temps que conseillers de Thror, vous étiez sensés être en PREMIERE ligne à ses côtés! L'enfant est une bénédiction pour nous! Je vous rappelle que sans Thranduil, nous aurions perdu Erebor! Peu importe l'avenir, je ne renierai pas mon neveu ou ma nièce. Quant à mon mariage, je déciderai avec qui me marier et quand. Si cela doit se passer dans un an ou dans plusieurs décennies alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Suis-je bien clair? Vu que vous semblez si «concernés» par l'avenir d'Erebor, vous êtes aussi concernés par l'avenir de la famille royale. Donc, s'il devait arriver quoique ce soit à l'enfant, que cela soit de votre fait ou non, vous serez tous exécutés par pendaison et ce, sans exception. Pas besoin de preuve, si l'enfant ne fait ne serait-ce qu'éternuer, vous serez mis aux arrêts. S'il devait se blesser ou tomber malade, vous serez torturés puis mis à mort. Les richesses de notre peuple seront ensuite réparties de manière égale entre chaque personne ayant combattu pendant la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Cela concernera autant les nains des Montagnes de Fer que les hommes de Dale ou encore les elfes de la Forêt Noire. Vos familles n'auront aucun droit dessus. Après tout, vous vous êtes contentés de regarder de loin Thorin partir avec notre compagnie. A présent, disposez!»

Devant un ordre si direct, les conseillers ne purent qu'obéir, entraînant leur chef de file avec eux.

Un peu plus tard quand il eut regagné ses quartiers, Norgan se mit à penser très sérieusement à la situation. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Aucun fils de Durin ne lui avait jamais parlé comme tel. Cependant, l'argumentation de Fili était solide et il était très difficile d'en trouver une parade. Le vieux nain se mit alors à maudire le temps que le prince avait passé avec Balin. Le frère de Dwalin était un professeur trop bon pour son propre bien. L'ancien conseiller de Thror devait absolument trouver un moyen de retrouver son influence dans son intégralité. Quand la maladie de l'ancien roi sous la montagne l'avait rendu fou, Norgan s'était retrouvé avec les pleins pouvoirs. Le vieux roi était devenu sa marionnette personnelle. Lorsque la nouvelle de la reprise de la Montagne Solitaire était parvenue jusqu'à Ered Luin, il avait tout de suite pensé à reprendre son ancienne place. Après tout, la missive d'alors disait qu'il était probable que le prince Fili, seul héritier en ligne directe à avoir survécu à la Bataille des Cinq Armées, n'allait sûrement pas s'en sortir. Norgan avait même été jusqu'à espérer que si le fils de Dis s'en sortait, il serait devenu un légume. Malheureusement pour le vieux conseiller, rien ne s'était passé comme il l'aurait désiré. Le coup de grâce avait sûrement été l'annonce de la grossesse de Tauriel. Il n'avait même pas pu annuler le mariage de cette dernière avec le défunt prince Kili. La tresse qu'elle portait était une preuve suffisante pour lui donner toute la crédibilité nécessaire. Pour le moment, Norgan avait décidé de se faire encore plus discret mais cela ne serait que partie remise, il se le jura à lui-même.

Le soleil disparaissait doucement à l'horizon quand la petite troupe arriva en vue d'Erebor. Pour ne pas perdre de temps et arriver avant la tombée de la nuit, ils n'étaient pas passés par le centre de Dale mais par un chemin restauré qui en longeait les fortifications. Comme à l'allée, Tauriel et Legolas avaient été escortés par des nains de la compagnie: Nori, Gloin, Oin et Dwalin. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs donné une claque mentale quand il avait aperçu Tauriel. En effet, en dépit de sa cape de voyage, la grossesse de cette dernière était plus qu'évidente et le nain n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à sa femme défunte. Il dut se donner une claque mentale pour reprendre toute sa contenance. De plus, il fut désarçonné de ne plus arriver à détester la future mère avec autant hargne qu'avant. Le frère de Balin ignorait que cet état de fait passa inaperçu à tous sauf à Tauriel. Cette dernière en fut même réconfortée.

Quant à Legolas, il se tenait de manière exemplaire vis-à-vis des nains, enfin toutes proportions gardées. Ainsi, il ne les fusillait plus au moindre regard et garder ses remarques acides tout en fond de sa gorge. Pour en arriver là, Tauriel avait eu de longues conversations avec lui, notamment la nuit quand un sentiment chronique de nausées l'empêchait de s'endormir durant plusieurs heures. D'ailleurs, le fils de Thranduil avait tout intérêt à bien se tenir. Après tout, cette fois il allait être logé à l'intérieur même d'Erebor dans une chambre à côté de celle de sa sœur. Ainsi, il allait pénétrer dans la Montagne Solitaire pour la première fois car jamais encore lui-même ou les nains n'avaient voulu qu'il n'y pose ne serait-ce qu'un orteil.

Il les voyait approcher au pas. Il savait qu'il avançait à cette allure à cause de la grossesse de Tauriel. Pourtant, Fili n'avait qu'une envie: se mettre à courir vers le groupe monté et que ceux-ci se mettent à galoper pour l'aider à couvrir la distance entre eux. Malheureusement, les convenances l'en empêchaient. Une fois de plus, le prince aurait bien foulé du pied ces règles d'étiquette. Dans de telles circonstances, il comprenait pleinement que sa mère lui ait avoué avoir préféré la vie simple d'Ered Luin à celle de la cour d'Erebor.

Enfin, après quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent des heures, Tauriel et Legolas se retrouvèrent à portée de voix de Fili. Le fils de Thranduil aida sa sœur à descendre en douceur puis lui offrit son bras pour la mener devant le futur roi sous la Montagne.

«Dame Tauriel, prince Legolas, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Erebor. Les accueillit Fili avec un sourire poli mais qui n'en était que plus sincère.

Normalement, il aurait dû saluer le blond en premier car il était l'héritier du royaume des Forêts. Cependant, comme Tauriel allait être la mère de l'héritier d'Erebor jusqu'à ce que Fili ait ses propres enfants, elle avait un statut plus grand que celui de son frère, du moins à la Montagne Solitaire.

\- Je vous remercie prince Fili. Nous apprécions l'hospitalité que vous nous offrez.»

La suite de la soirée se passa longuement entre tous les cérémonials et le dîner de bienvenue qui étaient de circonstances, surtout que tous les conseillers étaient présents. Tauriel put se retirer assez vite car Dis prétexta qu'elle devait se reposer du voyage. De ce fait, Legolas fut laissé «seul» avec les nains. Norgan voulut en profiter. Malheureusement, le prince elfe lui donna bien du fil à retordre. Très vite, Fili s'allia à lui et ils firent bloc contre les conseillers. A partir de ce moment, un semblant d'amitié commença à poindre entre les deux futurs rois.

Le lendemain, Tauriel se sentit prête à exploser. En effet, les conseillers semblaient avoir mis un point d'honneur à faire que Fili et elle ne puissent demeurer tous deux seuls ne serait-ce qu'instant. En agissant ainsi, les vieux nains voulaient surtout éviter que la future mère ne soit d'une quelconque influence sur le blond. Quand ils ne se mêlaient pas purement et simplement à leur conversation, les intrus se faisaient un point d'honneur d'être toujours à portée d'oreilles.

Fili prenait son mal en patience mais il était bien conscient que son amie était en train de batailler ferme pour garder son calme. Dis arriva alors toute sourire et vint se planter solidement devant les conseillers. Après tout, personne n'avait le droit d'ennuyer sa famille sans que cela ne reste impuni. Les conseillers voulaient jouer? Alors, ils allaient jouer avec elle. Ils voulaient s'immiscer dans les affaires de la Montagne Solitaire? Soit! Depuis quelques semaines, il y avait de nouvelles séances de doléances. Fili y recevait des mots voire même des lettres de nains ayant besoin d'un arbitre impartial pour régler un litige ou simplement d'un conseil. Ces doléances étaient triées par Balin et Dori avant d'être présentées à Fili qui y répondait avec l'aide de ces derniers. Souvent, Ori servait d'archiviste et Gloin était là pour tout ce qui se rapportait de prêt ou de loin à l'argent.

Cependant, il y avait une catégorie de doléance à laquelle Fili n'avait pas encore porté beaucoup d'attention car pas vraiment urgentes. Il s'agissait de ce que Dis aimait à nommer les problèmes de mégères. Ces derniers étaient souvent le fait de cloche merles qui trouvaient que seuls leurs petits maux existentielles méritaient la peine. De ce fait, il y en avait trois gros rouleaux de parchemin, comportant tous ceux non résolus. Dis se fit donc un plaisir de les confier aux conseillers pour les occuper. Elle ne leurs dit pas non plus que pour être sûre qu'ils fichent la paix à son fils et sa belle-fille, elle leurs avait rajouté des problèmes inventés de toutes pièces. Le plan marcha tant et si bien que bientôt, les conseillers ne furent plus assignés qu'aux doléances des mégères. Au début, les vieux nains se dirent que plus vite ils réglaient ces problèmes plus vite, ils pourraient retourner à leurs affaires de politique. Cependant, comme ils y répondaient rapidement, de plus en plus de monde envoya des doléances de mégères. Dis y était un peu pour quelque chose car elle était au sein d'un réseau féminin d'informations et encourageait ses collaboratrices à adresser leurs problèmes existentielles aux conseillers.

Quand les nains de la compagnie se rendirent compte de l'envergure qu'avait prise la chose, ils se promirent de ne jamais se mettre la mère de Fili à dos. Cela leurs rappela également que Dis avait toujours été celle ayant le dernier mot quand Thorin et elle se disputaient.

De plus, depuis quelques jours, de drôles de choses arrivaient curieusement aux conseillers. En effet, il pouvait arriver qu'ils reçoivent des choses sur la figure quand ils passaient une porte ou quand ils se retrouvaient seuls dans un couloir. Bien sûr, le fait que les vieux nains aient essayé d'obliger Bilbon à partir, n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça, même pas le fait que des clous se retrouvent sur leurs chaises comme par magie.

Les jours se mirent à passer pour devenir des semaines puis des mois. Fili et Tauriel se quittaient rarement en dehors des heures de devoir du blond. Ils pensaient de longs moments à discuter en se promenant ou en se défiant au lancé d'armes de jets, en dehors du tir à l'arc. Ne pouvant plus se battre au corps à corps, Tauriel avait dû trouver une autre façon de s'entraîner aux armes. Elöir s'était fait un plaisir de lui donner quelques idées et de toujours lui réserver une partie des terrains d'entraînement.

Ces moments passés avec la rousse aidaient Fili à s'équilibrer mentalement et à s'ouvrir encore plus aux autres. De plus, il pouvait lui parler de Kili sans que cela ne devienne inconfortable comme cela était le cas avec Dis. Le blond avait aussi obtenu l'exclusivité de toucher le ventre de Tauriel. Il était fasciné par la perspective de pouvoir sentir le bébé bouger. La future mère était aussi amusé par le fait que les mains de Fili finissaient toujours par calmer le bébé quand ce dernier était particulièrement agité, allant jusqu'à empêcher sa mère de dormir.

Ce soir, cela était la fête des étoiles, l'été touchant à sa fin. Cela voulait aussi dire que Tauriel avait rencontré Kili il y avait un an, jour pour jour. Thranduil et Elrond étaient arrivés la veille pour être là pour cette célébration et d'ici deux jours auraient lieu le couronnement de Fili. Personne n'avait osé le dire à voix haute mais Fili avait deviné que les elfes souhaitaient célébrer cette fête. Il leurs avait même réservé et fait mettre en place un hall de réception rien que pour eux. Cette attention avait beaucoup touché les elfes, donnant encore plus d'estime au blond sans le savoir.

Tout se passait bien. Tauriel discutait avec Thranduil. De plus en plus, elle retrouvait en lui, le père adoptif qui l'avait recueilli enfant avant qu'il ne se ferme à elle. Soudain, ce dernier la vit se crisper une main sur son ventre. Elle alla jusqu'à fermer les yeux pour laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur. Soucieux, le roi lui prit le bras et l'aida à s'asseoir.

«Tauriel? Que se passe-t-il? Lui demanda ce dernier en essayant de demeurer le plus calme possible.

\- Je crois que j'ai une contraction. Finit-elle par lui répondre quand la vague de douleur s'atténua quelque peu.

\- En effet, je crois que tu vas accoucher ce soir car tu viens de perdre tes eaux.» Annonça alors Thranduil à sa fille en lui montrant d'un signe de tête, la flaque d'eau qui se formait à ses pieds, faisant rougir sa fille d'embarras.


	20. Tant attendu

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR ****:**

**Syrene-T :** oui, voilà enfin le petit bout mais tout ne se finit par pour autant.

**Aliena wyvern**** :** moi non plus, je n'aime pas Norgan.

**Sabrinabella :** les réponses arrivent.

**19\. Tant attendu**

Elle venait de perdre les eaux. Il s'agissait d'un fait avéré. Ce n'était vraiment pas le meilleur moment. Normalement, le bébé ne devait naître que dans deux jours. Minël et Oin lui avaient dit qu'à moins d'une semaine d'intervalle, une naissance en avance ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. En temps normal, Tauriel n'aurait pas trouvé la situation si délicate. Cependant, accoucher maintenant alors que la fête de la lumière des étoiles venait de commencer n'était vraiment pas l'idéal. De plus, il y avait des elfes des trois royaumes: Imladris, Mirkwood et même Lothlorien avec Haldir. Ainsi, cet évènement que l'on pouvait qualifier de mondain, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une réunion des différents clans elfes. Autrement dit, le bébé ne pouvait pas choisir un pire moment, ou peut-être le jour du couronnement aurait été encore pire, peut-être…

Un autre point de la situation était qu'une mare s'était formée à ses pieds alors qu'elle était en présence de son père adoptif. Sans la douleur qui lui déchira le bas ventre à ce moment-là, elle serait probablement morte de honte. Une autre vague de souffrance succéda rapidement à la première. Tauriel avait déjà parlé avec Dis de ce sujet. Cette dernière lui avait expliqué que la douleur arrivait par vagues régulières. Elles seraient d'abord espacées puis elles se rapprocheraient rapidement. Cependant, comme l'enfant à naître était plus petit que la normale, il ne serait pas étonnant que les contractions soient tout de suite rapprochées, entraînant un accouchement rapide.

Concentrée sur le fait de ne pas hurler, Tauriel ne se rendit même pas compte que Thranduil l'avait emmenée dans le couloir en la guidant par le coude d'un côté et d'une main sur la taille de l'autre. Alors qu'elle commençait à refaire surface et à canaliser la douleur, elle eut soudainement la sensation que l'on l'écartelait avec violence. Du sang se mit à couler en quantité le long de ses jambes. Ses pieds ne la portèrent plus et elle se sentit partir dans l'inconscience. Thranduil n'eut aucun mal à la rattraper. Cependant, son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand il vit celui de sa fille se répandre sur le sol.

«Père? Appela une voix.

\- Legolas! Va chercher Minël et Emol. Informe aussi le seigneur Elrond. Je ramène Tauriel à sa chambre! Lui ordonna son père sans s'arrêter, Tauriel dans les bras.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Voulut savoir le prince avant que ses yeux ne s'agrandissent en voyant les traînées de sang que laissait le roi derrière lui.

\- Ton neveu a décidé de naître ce soir!» Répondit Thranduil sans s'arrêter.

Cela aurait dû être une soirée tranquille. En effet, les préparatifs étaient terminés pour le moment. Balin et Dori s'étaient organisés pour que Fili ait une fin de journée tranquille avec sa mère. Ainsi, le blond devait pouvoir décompresser un peu. Après tout, les jours à venir s'annoncer bien remplis. Tout avait bien commencé. Le blond s'était endormi dans son fauteuil alors que sa mère finissait un travail d'aiguille dont elle avait tenu à garder le secret. Ce calme apaisant avait été rompu quand Nori avait fait irruption dans la pièce sans même frapper à la porte. Il avait l'air d'un diable sorti de sa boîte. Réveillé en sursaut, Fili en était tombé de son fauteuil avant de se relever, un peu sonné. Quand le frère d'Ori avait récupéré assez de souffle, il avait pu délivrer son message: Tauriel était en train d'accoucher et ça ne se passait pas très bien. Oin l'avait déjà rejoint dans sa chambre ainsi que les trois guérisseurs elfes présents ce soir-là: Minël, Emol et Gyonir, un guérisseur d'Imaldris venu avec le seigneur Elrond.

Ni une, ni deux, Fili et Dis se ruèrent vers la chambre de la mère en devenir. Si le blond fut contraint d'attendre dans le couloir avec Legolas, la princesse naine put rentrer sans problème. Quand elle fut dans la pièce, la sœur de Thorin fut saisie d'horreur. Il y avait du sang, beaucoup de sang, trop de sang. Les quatre guérisseurs parlaient vite entre eux et ne cessaient de courir à droite et à gauche. Sur le lit, Tauriel était vêtue d'une simple tunique de nuit blanche à l'origine. A présent, elle était imbibée de sang. Assis derrière elle, son père adoptif la maintenait un minimum redressée, l'aidant à avoir les jambes relevés. La rousse alternait entre somnolence, cris de souffrance et perte de connaissance.

La présence d'une si grande quantité de sang indiquait qu'elle faisait une hémorragie interne. Il devenait donc très urgent que l'enfant sorte pour que les guérisseurs puissent la soigner intérieurement sans que cela n'affecte le bébé. Cependant, en l'auscultant, Minël avait réalisé que l'enfant semblait coincé à mi-chemin et ce, en dépit de sa petite taille. De plus, du fait de l'hémorragie, la fille de Thranduil n'avait plus assez de forces pour pousser efficacement. La situation devint rapidement critique au point de non retour. Si le bébé ne naissait pas maintenant, ni lui, ni sa mère ne survivrait. Lors d'une énième contraction, Tauriel hurla le nom de Kili avant de définitivement perdre conscience, la respiration plus que laborieuse.

«Nous devons l'ouvrir. Annonça alors soudainement Oin qui jusque là avait préféré laisser ses homologues elfes faire leur maximum.

A l'entente de cette phrase, les trois guérisseurs concernés se figèrent.

\- Je vous demande pardon? Finit par dire Emol.

\- Vous voudriez lui ouvrir le ventre comme si elle était une jument ne parvenant pas à délivrer son poulain? Voulut s'assurer Gyonir.

\- C'est une pratique répandue chez mon peuple! Je l'ai déjà fait de nombreuses fois et dame Dis m'a assisté à chaque fois! Protesta Oin alors que la mère de Fili acquiesçait.

\- Faites-le! Ordonna soudainement Thranduil.

Depuis que l'accouchement avait commencé, il se sentait au bord du désespoir. La prédiction de Galadriel semblait se vérifier à chaque instant. Un jour, au cours d'une conversation, Tauriel lui avait avoué que s'il fallait choisir le jour-J, elle souhaitait que l'on sauve son enfant plutôt qu'elle. Son père adoptif savait qu'elle disait cela car elle ne pourrait jamais se remettre de la perte de son bébé. Si elle avait survécu à la mort de Kili de justesse, ce ne serait certainement pas le cas pour celle de son enfant. L'angoisse de Thranduil augmenta un peu plus quand il se souvint que son Unique lui avait déclaré la même chose peu avant la naissance de Legolas.

\- Bien mon seigneur! Oin, Dame Dis faites ce que vous avez à faire Gyonir, Emol et moi-même feront notre possible pour contenir l'hémorragie pendant que vous sortez le bébé. Finit par accepter Minël.

\- Très bien, nous devons faire vite! S'exclama le frère de Glin alors qu'il découvrait un peu plus le ventre de Tauriel.

Dis fut à ses côtés en un instant, les mains propres et les instruments chirurgicaux tout proches. De ces mains, il palpa le bas ventre de la mère en devenir, s'assurant ainsi de la position de l'enfant. Une fois qu'il l'eut localisé précisément, il incisa.

Cette opération se fit dans le silence, les trois guérisseurs elfes gardant le silence, faisant de leur mieux pour contrôler les pertes de sang. Cette absence de paroles et donc d'indication quant à la santé de sa fille comme de son bébé, tuait Thranduil.

Enfin, un cri! Il y eut un cri puis des pleurs. Le volume de ces plaintes n'était pas élevé mais cela indiquait que l'enfant venait de naître vivant. Bientôt, le roi du Royaume des Forêts vit un être minuscule et rose, plus petit que sa main. Les pleurs du bébé ressemblaient davantage à des miaulements de chaton mais ils étaient clairs et continus. De plus, il gesticulait avec vigueur alors que Oin le déposait dans les bras de Dis qui se hâta de vérifier que tout allait bien avec Emol, tandis que les trois autres guérisseurs tentaient de sauver Tauriel.

L'enfant était d'une très petite taille mais ses origines naines en étaient la cause alors cela n'inquiéta pas vraiment sa grand-mère, ni le guérisseur elfe à ses côtés. Il arrêta de pleurer quand Dis eut fini de le frictionner après sa toilette. Elle le porta alors à sa mère inconsciente que ses collègues du moment s'évertuer à garder dans le monde des vivants. Cette pensée lui glaçait les entrailles mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Quand la sœur de Thorin mit le bébé au sein, Thranduil put le regarder à son aise. Cela le distrayait un peu du fait qu'il pouvait perdre sa fille d'un instant à l'autre. La première chose qui le frappa fut la taille minuscule de l'enfant. Cependant, il respirait sans peine et semblait vigoureux. Le bébé trouva le mamelon aisément alors que son grand-père passait un doigt sur sa tête. Cette dernière était recouverte d'une bonne touffe de cheveux bruns et parsemés de mèches blanches.

Le seigneur Norgan n'arrivait à se calmer. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas pu s'occuper d'un sujet autre que des querelles de voisinage ou pire! De ménage! Ah ça! Toute ça mauvaise foi refusait de lui faire avouer que la princesse Dis l'avait bien eu. Cette dernière s'était si bien accoutumée à la vie à Ered Luin. Plus jeune, elle avait été l'auteur de bien des éclats à la Cour d'Erebor. Ainsi, le vieux nain avait commis l'erreur de la sous-estimer, faute qu'il se garderait de répéter. Il lui fallait mettre Fili à sa botte et extrêmement vite. Le couronnement aurait lieu dans deux jours. S'il prenait l'envie au prince d'annoncer qu'il réformer le conseil lors de la cérémonie, le père de Ganrell aurait définitivement les mains liées. Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui. Ces imbéciles de conseillers ne lui seraient d'aucune aide pour le moment.

Soudain, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Seul l'un de ses agents pouvait surgir de cette manière dans ses quartiers. Après tout, il n'y avait qu'à eux qu'il avait enseigné l'héritage oublié des nains. Cette capacité lui avait permis pendant toutes ses années d'espionner, de faire chanter et de tuer toute personne représentant un obstacle à ses projets.

«Je t'écoute.

\- La femme elfe vient de donner le jour.

\- Quel est le sexe de l'abomination?

\- Je n'ai pas pu le savoir.

L'instant suivant, le nouveau venu se retrouva le visage en sang alors que son maître n'avait pas fait un pas vers lui.

\- A quoi servent les capacités dont je t'ai dotées si tu ne m'es pas plus utile que cela?!

\- Pardon, maître!

\- Retourne immédiatement les espionner!

\- Oui, maître!»

En temps normal, le sexe de l'enfant n'aurait pas eu d'importance. Après tout, il aurait été très simple de le tuer. La mort subite du nourrisson n'existait pas que chez les hommes. Les familles de nains pouvaient aussi en être victimes. Rarement mais cela arrivait tout de même. Cependant, vu que Fili tenait les conseillers comme responsables de la santé de l'abomination, Norgan ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire tuer le nouveau-né. Si ce dernier était un garçon, il allait falloir jouer serrer pour garder le trône hors de sa portée. S'il s'agissait d'une fille en revanche, sa naissance pourrait être utile. En dépit de son sang-mêlé, le prince Fili semblait déjà porter de la tendresse à l'abomination. De ce fait, il lui accorderait beaucoup d'importance en cas de mariage politique. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir le sexe du nouveau-né et à prévoir ses plans en conséquence.

Deux jours plus tard, tous étaient réunis dans l'ancienne immense salle de condoléances de Thror pour le couronnement de Fili. Il y avait les elfes de la Forêt Noire comme de la Vallée Cachée, les hommes de Dale et les nains d'Ered Luin comme ceux des Monts de Fer.

Depuis même avant le début de la cérémonie, le Roi sous la Montagne en devenir avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas laisser ses larmes couler. Après tout, sa meilleure amie était en train de mourir. D'une minute à l'autre, elle pouvait rejoindre l'Autre Monde alors que lui était coincé avec son couronnement. En cet instant, la cérémonie lui apparaissait tellement dénuée d'intérêt.

Quand Balin et Dis lui posèrent la couronne sur la tête. Il se releva et parcourut la foule du regard avant de prendre la parole.

«Moi, Fili, fils de Vili promet fidélité et don de soi au peuple d'Erebor pour son bien, sa prospérité et son futur. Je remercie et accepte également les amitiés à la cité de Dale et des royaumes des Monts de Fer, de la Forêt Noire et de la Vallée Cachée.

A l'entente de cette promesse, Bard, Dain, Thranduil et Elrond qui se trouvaient au premier rang, inclinèrent légèrement la tête. Ils exprimaient ainsi leur acceptation de cette alliance avec Erebor. Dis, dernière représentante de la famille royale, s'inclina également montrant que la royauté naine de la Montagne Solitaire acceptait le règne de son fils.

En temps normal, il aurait été demandé aux invités, hors leurs seigneurs, de poser un genou à terre en courbant l'échine. Cependant, Fili s'était senti mal à cette idée. Il avait donc demandé à ce que les invités se contentent de baisser un peu la tête avant de vite la relever, ce qu'ils firent.

\- C'est également avec une très grande joie que je vous annonce que le trône d'Erebor a déjà un héritier. Annonça soudainement Fili, profitant du fait que l'attention que l'on lui portait était à son comble.

Avec un grand sourire qui lui permit de retenir un peu plus ses larmes, il se retourna alors que des murmures parcouraient l'assemblée. Dwalin à ses côtés, Gloin s'avança vers le trône. Dans ses bras, il tenait un petit paquet de couvertures. Avec tendresse, le nouveau Roi sous la Montagne le lui prit délicatement avant de se retourner vers son public. Assurant sa prise, il tendit légèrement son précieux chargement.

\- Je vous présente Tili, fils de Kili feu mon frère. Il est mon héritier et le restera jusqu'à ce que je devienne moi-même père d'un garçon.»

Un silence mi-figue, mi-raisin s'installa jusqu'à ce que le susnommé ouvre les yeux. Le bébé parcourut l'assemblée de ses yeux noirs. Il se mit alors à babiller. Sa façon de s'exprimer ressemblait toujours à des miaulements de chaton qui firent s'émerveiller Tilda et beaucoup de femmes, elfes et naines. Cela permit aux invités du jour de se ressaisir et bientôt, un concert d'applaudissement retentit. Un peu effrayé par ce vacarme, Tili se mit à pleurer avant que son oncle ne le serre délicatement contre lui. Voyant qu'il ne se calmait pas pour autant, le nouveau roi berça son neveu qui se mit à bailler pour ensuite s'endormir le pouce dans la bouche.

Legolas ne participait pas à la cérémonie du couronnement. Au vu des circonstances, Thranduil avait bien voulu le faire excuser. Les nains n'en avaient nullement pris ombrage car ils étaient aussi atteints par la situation. Cela faisait deux jours que père et fils se relayaient sans arrêt au chevet de Tauriel. Si les guérisseurs avaient réussi à stopper l'hémorragie, ils n'avaient pas pu la sauver. La perte de sang avait été trop importante. La mère de Tili se mourrait. A aucun moment, elle n'avait repris connaissance. Elle ne savait même pas que son bébé était né en bonne santé et qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon. Fili était celui qui avait nommé l'enfant d'après un prénom que Tauriel avait choisi pendant sa grossesse.

Plusieurs fois par jour, Dis et Minël mettaient Tili au sein pour lui permettre de consommer le maximum de lait maternel avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ensuite et ce, pendant plusieurs heures, Thranduil ou Legolas veillait sur la mère et l'enfant. Ce dernier était alors placé contre le flanc de sa mère pour lui donner l'occasion d'établir un lien avec sa mère.


	21. Pacte avec le diable

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR ****:**

**Syrene-T :** oui, voilà enfin le petit bout mais tout ne se finit par pour autant.

**Aliena wyvern**** :** moi non plus, je n'aime pas Norgan.

**Sabrinabella :** les réponses arrivent.

**20\. Pacte avec le diable **

Tili gardait obstinément la bouche fermée et semblait regarder Oin avec beaucoup de reproches. Une fois de plus, le guérisseur essaya de lui glisser la tétine entre les gencives mais le bébé décida qu'il n'en voulait toujours pas. Le petit garçon avait faim. Cela était certain mais il n'acceptait pas le biberon. Le frère de Gloin soupira avant de redonner l'enfant à sa grand-mère. Cette dernière le mit alors au sein sur sa mère toujours inconsciente. Tili téta brièvement avant de pleurer.

En effet, si Oin cherchait à lui faire accepter le biberon, c'était parce que Tauriel n'avait plus de lait. Il était déjà étonnant qu'elle en ait eu pendant trois jours. A présent, son corps à l'agonie ne pouvait plus se permettre de produire le précieux liquide. Tili était encore bien trop jeune pour pouvoir s'en passer. Au vu de deux sangs qui coulaient dans ses veines, Gloin commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il ne fallait pas trouver deux nourrices au nouveau-né. Une naine et une elfe pourrait l'allaiter à tour de rôle pour s'assurer qu'il ait tous les nutriments nécessaires à sa survie. Le biberon rempli de lait animal semblait être de plus en plus une mauvaise idée.

D'habitude quand une mère mourrait en couche, le bébé acceptait volontiers le biberon quand la faim se faisait trop sentir. Après tout, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habituer au sein pour quémander autre chose. Cependant, Tili n'avait encore connu que ce mode de nourrissage jusqu'à aujourd'hui. De ce fait, il était juste qu'il ne veuille que cela. Malheureusement, aucune elfe ou naine des environs n'avait eu d'enfants récemment ou n'était à un stade suffisamment avancé de grossesse pour avoir une montée de lait. Si les choses continuaient ainsi, Tili pourrait mourir de faim sous peu. Tauriel n'allait donc pas partir seule pour l'Autre Monde. Ce constat effrayait l'ensemble des membres de l'entourage du bébé.

Des coups frappés à la porte sortirent les deux nains de ces pensées pour le moins peu réjouissantes. Quand la princesse en donna la permission, le nouveau venu entra. Il se trouva qu'il s'agissait de Bilbon. Ce dernier n'avait jamais quitté la Montagne Solitaire depuis qu'il y était arrivé avec la Compagnie. Il avait passé son temps entre dévorer et recopier pour lui-même les livres des bibliothèques d'Erebor, donnant un coup de main à la reconstruction de celle-ci quand cela était possible. Après tout, les hobbits étaient peu aptes au gros œuvre où la force physique était nécessaire.

Quand le cambrioleur d'une aventure entra dans la pièce, il tenait une sacoche à la main.

«Me permettez-vous d'essayer quelque chose? Demanda-t-il à Dis et Oin alors que la princesse essayait désespérément de calmer les pleurs de son petit-fils qu'elle avait pris dans ses bras.

\- Je t'en prie. L'incita le guérisseur.

\- Dame Dis, pourriez-vous vous asseoir et maintenir Tili relevé comme si on voulait lui donner le biberon? Demanda le hobbit.

La susnommée le regarda quelques secondes avant de s'exécuter. Bilbon ouvrit alors sa sacoche et en retira une bouteille de lait de la taille d'un biberon ainsi qu'un linge propre. Il ouvrit l'opercule du récipient et y entra le bout du tissu. S'approchant de Tili dont les pleurs commençaient à diminuer à cause de la fatigue, il lui mit le linge imbibé de lait dans la bouche. Le nouveau-né se tut alors brusquement et se mit à sucer le liquide. Dis et Oin regardèrent la scène avec surprise. Rapidement, Bilbon recommença l'opération jusqu'à ce que la bouteille soit vide. Rassasié, Tili éructa de lui-même avant de s'endormir dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

\- Comment saviez-vous? Voulut alors savoir le frère de Gloin.

\- Dans la Comté, il arrive fréquemment que les femmes n'arrivent plus à produire assez de lait pendant l'hiver. C'est pour ça que les enfants naissent surtout au printemps. Comme je suis né à la fin de l'été, ma mère m'a raconté que parfois elle avait dû me nourrir comme ça avec du lait de vache auquel elle rajoutait un peu de beurre et du sucre. Expliqua le hobbit.

\- C'est quoi ce que tu lui as donné alors? Le même type de lait? Demanda Oin.

\- Non, du lait d'elfe.

\- Du lait de…? Où l'avez-vous trouvé? S'abasourdit Dis.

\- J'en avais parlé à Minël et elle a pris des herbes pour avoir une montée de lait. Elle n'était pas sûre que cela fonctionne, c'est pour ça que nous n'avons rien dit.

\- Il aurait été plus simple qu'elle vienne allaiter Tili elle-même, non? Fit remarquer Oin.

\- Oui mais il risquait de créer un lien maternel avec elle et non plus avec Tauriel. D'ailleurs, elle dit que si Tauriel n'est pas encore morte, cela veut dire qu'elle va peut-être survivre.»

Les heures passèrent et les tours de garde avec. Thranduil semblait vouloir creuser un sillon autour du lit de sa fille. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir s'arrêter de faire ainsi les cent pas. Voir Tauriel aussi faible lui faisait fondre les entrailles. Il savait que les prédictions de Galadriel se réalisaient toujours et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que peut-être, juste une fois, juste cette fois, il y aurait une exception.

Ce fut l'arrivée de Legolas qui le sortit de ces tristes pensées. Le nouveau venu tenait Tili dans ses bras. Ce dernier dormait comme un bienheureux en tenant le bout d'une tresse de son oncle. Il avait pris cette habitude dès la naissance. En effet, quand il avait eu fini de téter sa mère pour la première fois, le petit héritier s'était endormi en tenant dans sa main la tresse de deuil de cette dernière. Depuis, dès que Tili s'endormait, il le faisait en tenant la mèche de cheveu de la personne qui le portait.

En dépit de ses mises en garde face aux conseillers, Fili craignait pour la sécurité de son neveu. Il avait fait part de cette appréhension à la Compagnie et à la famille de Tauriel. Ainsi, Tili dormait rarement dans son berceau et plus dans les bras d'un proche. Dis avait même été jusqu'à se confectionner une écharpe porte bébé, telle qu'elle en utilisait quand ses deux fils étaient nés.

Un triste sourire apparut sur les lèvres du roi du Royaume des Forêts. S'avançant vers les nouveaux arrivants, il caressa d'un doigt la minuscule tête de son petit-fils. Les mèches blanches de ce dernier avaient un peu ternis et Thranduil pensait qu'elle prendrait bientôt la coloration rousse de sa fille. Tili réagit à ce contact sans se réveiller, se contentant de bouger la tête pour se défaire de ce contact chatouilleux.

«Il deviendra fort. Déclara Legolas.

\- Il l'est déjà et le sera bien davantage. La princesse Dis dit qu'il est encore plus petit que le prince Kili au même âge mais regarde le! Il s'est servi de l'impulsion de vie que lui a donnée sa mère pour vivre. Tout autre enfant serait mort à sa place. Pourtant, il vit avec force. Lui expliqua son père.

\- Je ne veux pas que Tauriel meure. Affirma soudainement le prince de Mirkwood en regardant sa sœur dont la respiration était devenue si faible qu'elle donnait l'impression d'être déjà morte.

\- Je suis du même avis et je me demandais si ce ne serait pas le moment d'adopter officiellement ta sœur. Annonça le roi du royaume des Forêts comme si de rien n'était.

\- Vous voulez dire…

\- Oui…

\- N'est-ce pas interdit?

\- Juste cette sorcière de Galadriel qui prétend que nulle raison n'est assez bonne pour disperser notre énergie vitale. Comme tu le sais, ce n'est pas demain la veille que je me plierai à ses consignes et j'attends de même de ta part.»

Deux jours plus tard, Elrond embrassa Erebor du regard une dernière fois. Il était heureux de la tournure que ses relations avaient prise avec la Montagne Solitaire. A présent, une solide alliance unissait la Vallée Cachée et le royaume nain. En l'équivalent d'une semaine, le roi d'Imaldris s'était senti plus confiant en l'avenir que depuis plusieurs mois. La reconquête d'Erebor avait fait couler bien du sang mais il commençait à se demander si ce mal n'allait pas engendrer plus de bien que le mal de son prix dans le futur. Jetant un regard à ses enfants, il sourit en voyant ses deux fils se taquiner pendant que sa fille discutait avec Haldir. Il donna alors le signal du départ et le groupe se mit en marche. Gôrnël les accompagnait pour qu'ils soient reçus comme il se devait à Mirkwood. Après tout, la Forêt Noire se trouvait à mi-chemin de leur itinéraire et serait une halte nécessaire pour que leur voyage de retour se passe dans les meilleures conditions.

Fili et Thranduil s'étaient rejoints pour dire au revoir à Elrond. A présent, tous deux se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Tauriel où Legolas était resté pour monter la garde. Les deux rois sourirent quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. En effet, avachie contre son frère car encore capable de tenir assise par elle-même, la jeune mère regardait tendrement son nouveau-né endormi dans ses bras. En effet, Tauriel s'était réveillée la nuit précédente. Les elfes n'avaient pas voulu dire aux nains comment ils avaient fait pour la soigner. Fili, Oin et Dis n'en avaient pas pris ombrage. Après tout, chaque peuple avait ses propres secrets. Il aurait été mal avisé de vouloir les percer à tout prix, surtout avec leur récente réconciliation.

Tauriel avait pleuré longtemps en voyant son fils et surtout en le sachant en bonne santé, même si sa taille minuscule l'avait d'abord effrayée. Cependant, Minël et son homologue nain avaient confiance en le fait qu'il se rattraperait plus tard. La seule chose peu pratique était le fait que Tili était difficile à porter pour les elfes en raison de sa taille. Après tout, il n'était pas plus grand qu'une de leurs mains. Dis était celle qui avait trouvé la solution. Généralement, quand un elfe voulait porter le bébé, on le déposait sur une couverture très épaisse et on portait le tout en l'incurvant vers la poitrine. Ainsi il y avait assez de matière pour qu'il puisse porter Tili.

D'ailleurs, le prénom de ce dernier avait fait sourire Tauriel. Après tout, il s'agit d'un mélange de son défunt mari et du sien: -ili pour Kili et T- pour Tauriel.

Fili finit par sortir de sa contemplation et se rapprocha du lit. Son neveu choisit ce moment là pour ouvrir les yeux. Ces derniers se fixèrent sur sa mère avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage et qu'il agite les bras vers celui de cette dernière. Avec l'aide de son frère, Tauriel le porta à sa joue contre laquelle le nouveau-né se pressa. Depuis que Tauriel s'était réveillée, le nouveau-né était affamé de contacts avec sa mère. Il se mettait à hurler dès que l'on l'éloignait d'elle. D'un autre point de vue, cela avait rassuré les proches de constater que le lien mère/enfant s'était bel et bien forgé en dépit des évènements.

Délicatement, Fili sortit de sa poche une minuscule bague d'oreille faite de gemmes blanches et la clippa à l'oreille de Tili qui ne moufeta même pas, trop occupé à faire ventouse avec sa mère. La mâchoire de Thranduil faillit se décrocher quand il reconnut la nature des gemmes. Il s'agissait des matériaux de la même pureté que les bijoux qu'il avait voulus réclamer il y avait plusieurs mois de cela.

Peu après cela, Tauriel s'endormit en même temps que son fils. Tous deux étaient toujours dans les bras de Legolas, en attendant que Dis vienne prendre son tour de garde. Fili en profita pour emmener Thranduil dans le bureau d'où il préférait travailler plutôt que dans la salle du trône. Une cassette fermée attendait sur la table. Le nouveau Roi sous la Montagne la prit posément avant de la tendre à son homologue elfe. Ce dernier dut se ressaisir avant de pouvoir s'en saisir. D'une main, il la soutint et de l'autre, il l'ouvrit. Il y trouva une partie des bijoux qu'il avait tant désirés. Il perdit un moment dans leur contemplation avant que des flashs ne lui traversent l'esprit. Ainsi, tous les évènements depuis l'entrée des nains dans la Forêt Noire lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire. L'agonie à peine surmontée de sa fille fut la dernière séquence d'images. Cela fut comme un électrochoc. Il avait déjà bien trop perdu et failli perdre pour avoir ces bijoux. Il esquissa alors un mouvement pour les rendre à Fili mais ce dernier l'esquiva.

«Il s'agit d'une preuve de la nouvelle amitié entre nos deux peuples. J'offrirai le reste à Tili au moment de sa majorité. La bague d'oreille qu'il porte à présent est le symbole qu'il unit nos deux royaumes dans son sang et qu'il le fera dans son cœur.»

En entendant cela, Thranduil ne put s'empêcher de penser que Fili allait devenir un grand roi. Seule une grande sagesse permettait de tenir ce genre de discours. De plus, il était si jeune. A bien plus de deux cents ans passés, jamais Thror n'avait été capable de ne serait-ce que préluder une telle pensée. Alors, avec un sourire sincère au possible, le père de Legolas accepta le cadeau.

Le lendemain, les conseillers étaient plus que furieux, ils étaient exaspérés. En effet, Fili avait annoncé quelles allaient être les personnes qui constitueraient le conseil. Avec horreur Norgan s'était vu refuser sa place pour voir Ginor prendre sa place. Il s'agissait de son fils aîné et seul garçon d'une fratrie de sept avec six filles cadettes. Brebis galeuse de la famille car n'adhérant en rien aux pensées malsaines de son père, ce dernier l'avait exilé. Il avait même essayé de le faire tuer quand il avait épousé une humaine. De cette union, étaient nés des jumeaux, une fille et un garçon. A son grand regret, Ginor avait survécu à chaque tentative d'assassinant et avait fait de même pour ses enfants. Sa femme, elle, avait succombé à un attentat alors qu'elle attendait leur troisième enfant. Cela avait considérablement changé Ginor. Il était devenu un agent de renseignement du monde extérieur et intérieur de premier ordre pour Thorin. Il avait créé son propre réseau. L'oncle de Fili était resté en contact étroit avec lui dès son exil pour que tous deux puissent un jour mettre Norgan en déroute.

Ce dernier n'avait pas été le seul dans cette situation. En fait, chacun des conseillers s'était vu refuser sa place précédente. Bien sûr, à cause des serments de loyauté, les familles nominées sont restées les mêmes. Cependant, à chaque fois, un membre honnête et opposé aux vieux conseillers avait été mis en place. Il s'agissait donc toujours d'une brebis galeuse de ces familles. Ces moutons noirs avaient été en contact discret pendant longtemps avec Thorin puis à sa mort, avec Dis et Balin. Fili était même allé jusqu'à nominer des naines. Il s'agissait d'une première historique. De plus, ces nouveaux conseillers se connaissaient et formaient déjà un conseil sous adjacent depuis de multiples années. Les vieux et anciens conseillers comprirent alors comment Thorin avait pu contrer une partie de leur influence pendant tant de temps.

Pour éviter toute guerre intestine, le nouveau Roi sous la Montagne s'était montré très clair. Il était du devoir des anciens et des nouveaux conseillers d'œuvrer pour Erebor. Ainsi, s'il y avait la moindre disparition, maladie soudaine ou mort dans les familles concernées ou parmi la royauté, Norgan et ses anciens camarades seraient menés rapidement au peloton d'exécution. L'annonce des nominations et les mises en garde sous-entendues ayant été faites devant tout le peuple nain de la Montagne Solitaire, les vieux conseillers n'avaient eu aucun recours.

Un mois plus tard, Tili fut emmené au dehors des appartements de sa famille pour la première fois depuis le couronnement. Cette sortie était un évènement car montrer à tous un enfant royal à un âge si jeune était une grande marque de confiance. Cela avait été aussi l'occasion de nominer sa marraine et son parrain. Sigrid et Dain avaient été sélectionnés pour ces rôles. Bien que très attaché à la famille royale de la Montagne Solitaire avait d'abord pensé à refuser. Après tout, Tili avait du sang d'oreilles pointues courant dans ses veines. Cependant, quand il avait vu à quel point le bébé ressemblait à un nain, de même que sa vigueur, laissant présager une grande force présente et à venir.

Quant à Sigrid qui était déjà en mode tata-gâteau, Fili avait attendu qu'elle ait son filleul dans les bras pour annoncer que les nouveau habitants de Dale allaient enfin recevoir leur part des richesses d'Erebor. Celle-ci avait été calculée par Balin, Dori et Nori sur la base de rapports fournis par Bard, Nori et Tauriel. Chaque survivant de Lacville recevrait une pension chaque mois pendant un an et demi. Cela comblera les pertes et les nouveaux statuts familiaux des concernés. En effet, les orphelins avaient été confiés à d'autres familles que Thranduil avait aidées pendant l'hiver. Au printemps, les nains avaient commencé à reprendre les rênes avec toutes les fournitures nécessaires au nouveau départ des hommes.

Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois, Tili dormit une nuit complète dans son berceau. Sa mère avait commencé depuis plusieurs jours déjà à vouloir le faire dormir dans son couffin. Après tout, il était dangereux que le bébé prenne l'habitude de systématiquement dormir dans le giron de sa mère ou d'un autre membre de sa famille. Fili s'était d'ailleurs fait plus d'une fois réprimander par Dis en prenant son neveu dans ses bras alors que celui-ci venait de s'endormir dans son berceau.

Cependant, au cours de la nuit, en dépit du bercement de la respiration de sa mère, le petit garçon s'éveilla et se mit à fixer les parois de la chambre. Ces dernières étaient constituées de pierres avec diverses veines de matériaux. La nouvelle lune faisait que nulle lumière ne filtrait de par le jeu de miroir. Alors en cette heure, dans l'obscurité, le don de l'enfant si convoité par Galadriel se révéla en Tili.

Bien loin de la Montagne Solitaire, la porteuse de l'Anneau de Diamant se mit à sourire devant son miroir. Finalement, l'enfant avait réussi par lui-même à déverrouiller ce qui allait faire de lui un gardien. Faire venir le petit garçon en Lorien ne serait donc plus vital. Du moins, cela était le cas pour le moment.


	22. Surprise, surprise

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR ****:**

**Aliena wyvern**** :** oui, Tili est un sacré bout.

**Syrene-T :**il est vrai que l'on connaît ici une éclaircie qui va durer quelques temps.

**Sabrinabella :** ces moments sont dans ce chapitre.

**21\. Surprise, surprise… **

Assis dans la cuve en cuivre servant de baignoire, Fili regardait Tili. A califourchon sur l'une des cuisses de son oncle et solidement appuyé contre de ce dernier, le bébé barbotait gaiement dans l'eau. Bien que l'eau ne lui arrive qu'au milieu du torse, le blond était entièrement trempé du fait des facéties de son neveu. A deux mois, Tili n'avait pris que cinquante grammes mais mangeait comme un bébé de plus de sept mois et était aussi éveillée qu'énergique. Déjà le lait de sa mère ne lui suffisait plus et Oin l'avait fait passer aux bouillies. En plus de cela, Tili semblait de jamais être rassasié longtemps et demandait très souvent à manger. Alors qu'il avait tout de suite fait des nuits complètes, depuis quelques temps, il se réveillait en pleine nuit et pleurer pour avoir à manger. Cela imposait un rythme très soutenu à ses proches. Ainsi, il arrivait que le bébé passe la nuit dans la chambre de son oncle voire de sa grand-mère pour permettre à sa mère de se reposer.

Quand Fili se rendit compte que son neveu était en train d'essayer de lui manger les doigts, il se résolut à sortir du bain. Saisissant le bébé d'une main, il le plaqua doucement contre sa poitrine pour sortir de la cuve. Cependant, la soudaine différence de température ne plut guère à Tili qui se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens. L'eau aidant, la main de son oncle dérapa et le bébé fit un plongeon vers le fond de la cuve. Heureusement, étant à moitié elfe, Tili avait depuis sa naissance le réflexe de retenir sa respiration quand sa tête était immergée. Ainsi, quand Fili le repêcha par le pied, c'est avec un grand sourire que le bébé le regarda. Le jeune roi, lui, eut l'impression qu'il venait de gagner ses premiers cheveux blancs.

Quelques jours plus tard, Fili était dans son bureau. Pour l'heure, il travaillait sur un projet qui lui tenait à cœur et dont il tenait à garder le secret auprès des autres. Près de lui, Tili était dans son couffin et bavait consciencieusement sur une figurine en pierre. En effet, le bébé dédaignait tout ce qui était peluche et jouet en bois mais avait une attirance bien particulière pour tout ce qui était en pierre. Etrangement, Balin et Oin avaient souri à ce constat en disant que cela n'avait rien d'inquiétant. Soudain, Tili balança son jouet par terre et commença à essayer de se retourner en direction de la porte. Intrigué, son oncle le prit dans ses bras avant que des coups frappés à la porte ne lui firent manquer de peu de lâcher le bébé. Se traitant d'idiot pour être si émotif, le blond invita le nouveau venu à entrer alors qu'il positionnait correctement son neveu contre lui. Dwalin apparut alors sur le pas de la porte avant de rentrer dans la pièce.

Comme souvent, il marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant Tili. En effet, ce dernier lui donnait l'impression de revenir des années en arrière quand Thorin changeait encore les langes de Kili. Ce souvenir le remplissait toujours de nostalgie avant de lui étreindre le cœur. D'ailleurs, il faisait son possible pour ne pas s'attacher au bébé car il avait très peur de souffrir davantage. Après tout, qui disait que Thranduil n'allait pas changer d'avis et réclamer la présence de son petit-fils auprès de lui à Mirkwood. Cependant, ses amis savaient que le meilleur ami de Thorin éprouvait de l'affection pour l'enfant. En effet, il n'était pas rare qu'il le couve du regard quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait. Ainsi, Nori s'amusait à le surnommer nounours quand il avait le dos tourné, faisant s'esclaffer Ori et Gloin.

Quand Tili vit qui était le visiteur, il tendit les bras vers lui et se mit à babiller avec énergie. Cependant, le frère de Dwalin se contenta de rester sur place, se tendant comme un arc. Légèrement blasé de cette attitude qu'il avait du mal à appréhender, Fili se retint de secouer la tête.

«Que puis-je pour vous Dwalin?

\- Fili, je pensais t'avoir déjà dit que tu devenais trop grand pour me vouvoyer. Après tout, tu nous as demandé de continuer à te traiter comme avant même si tu es roi.

\- Oui mais j'ai du mal à vous dire tu. Kili et moi…Kili et moi nous vous avons toujours dit vous alors, ça me semble vraiment étrange de devoir faire autrement.

\- Mmh…oui, bon. Bilbo a trouvé quelque chose dans les plans d'Erebor. Cela pourrait nous aider à définitivement sceller l'or maudit quand nous n'en avons pas besoin.

\- D'accord. Pouvez-vous vous occuper de Tili un moment? Le temps que je trouve Tauriel puis nous irons voir les plans. Demanda le jeune roi.

Cependant, ce dernier n'attendit pas de réponse et mit d'autorité son neveu dans les bras du frère de Balin avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Dwalin et Tili se regardèrent alors un long moment pendant lequel le bébé bava bien comme il faut sur le pouce de l'adulte qu'il prenait pour un hochet. Pourtant, il finit par arrêter et l'instant suivant, un bruit peu discret se fit entendre avant qu'une odeur se ne fasse sentir. Quand celle-ci parvint aux narines du frère de Balin, il se figea et baissa lentement les yeux vers le lange du bébé. Pendant ce temps, Tili lui sourirait de toutes ses gencives. Après tout, il venait de remplir son lange bien comme il faut.

Tauriel avait rarement eu de réelles crises de fou rire. Cependant, quand quelques jours plus tôt, un Dwalin plus rouge que les briques, lui avait remis son fils avec un lange fait en feuilles de papier. Elle avait ri à gorge déployée dès que le nain aux tatouages n'avait plus été à portée d'oreilles. Fili qui était avec elle, s'était presque écroulé de rire contre le mur. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la rousse à ce souvenir. D'un regard envers Fili, elle comprit qu'il y repensait aussi. Tous deux étaient assis sur l'une des berges du Lac. Dis était avec eux et tenait son petit-fils dans les bras. Ce dernier était très content de découvrir le monde extérieur pour la première fois. Il regardait sans cesse tout autour de lui et son oncle pensait que cela était un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas déjà dévissé une vertèbre.

En effet, bien que l'automne touchât à sa fin, la température était exceptionnellement douce ce jour-là. Sa mère n'en pouvant plus de rester enfermée, elle avait choisi de faire une sortie et la température s'y prêtant, elle avait sauté sur l'occasion pour emmener son fils. Cela avait rappelé aux nains qu'une elfe avait besoin de voir la nature extérieure et pas seulement les entrailles d'une montagne.

Tili pour sa part trouvait l'herbe absolument fascinante. En effet, il avait beau tiré et tapé dessus, elle revenait toujours dans sa position initiale. Pendant ce temps, la sœur de Thorin regardait attentivement le bébé. En effet, elle avait pensé un long, très long moment au fait que ce dernier était attiré par tout ce qui était en pierre. A force, la naine avait fini par se rappeler une histoire que lui racontait sa grand-mère le soir quand sa mère était occupée à remonter les bretelles de ses frères. Alors mue par une intuition, elle présenta à Tili un morceau de pierre ponce. Son fils et sa belle-fille en restèrent comme deux ronds de flan quand le bébé lâcha immédiatement l'herbe pour se jeter dessus. Dis le laissa jouer quelques minutes avec avant de le reprendre. Quand elle la regarda à nouveau, la pierre avait changé de forme pour prendre celle d'un cheval, identique à celui que Bofur avait taillé à Tili dans un morceau d'obsidienne. Cela acheva de taire les doutes de la naine.

Quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la voilée en claquant si fort qu'elle en sortit de ses gonds, Balin et Oin sursautèrent avant de se ratatiner sur place en voyant une Dis furieuse arriver vers eux au pas de charge.

«Comment avez-vous su que Tili était un liseur de pierre?

\- …

\- Je veux une réponse! Exigea la nouvelle venue en abattant sa main sur la table.

\- Peu à peu, il n'a porté d'intérêt qu'aux objets en pierre. Il pouvait rester fasciné devant un mur en pierre pendant des heures. Cela était des signes non négligeables. Alors, un jour, on a profité que Tauriel était tombée de fatigue sur son lit et donc, dormait pour envoyer Bilbon chercher…Chercha à expliquer Balin.

\- Parce qu'en plus, maître Sacquet est dans le coup! L'interrompit la princesse.

\- Oui…Se hasarda à répondre Oin.

\- Ensuite ?

\- Bilbon nous a rapporté Tili et nous lui avons présenté un morceau d'argile. Il a joué avec plusieurs minutes avant de s'endormir avec. Au réveil, il a recommencé à jouer avec et a fini par lui donner une vague forme de caribou. Continua le frère de Dwalin.

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé avant? Voulut savoir Dis qui commençait malgré elle à se calmer.

\- On voulait être sûr que cette capacité demeurerait définitivement. Il arrive que certains bébés montrent des signes de liseur de pierre avant de les perdre en grandissant. Souvent au moment où ils se mettent à marcher.» Acheva Oin sous le regard de la princesse.

Plus tard ce jour-là, alors qu'elle se changeait pour le dîner, Dis se demanda si elle devait en parler à son fils et sa belle-fille. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle préférait : que Tili garde son pouvoir ou qu'il le perde en grandissant. Après tout, cela pouvait être un signe de grande prospérité à venir. Cependant, les anciens du conseil pouvaient vouloir redoubler d'effort pour s'approprier l'enfant. En parlant d'appropriation, la princesse se posait des questions vis-à-vis de Thranduil. En effet, sachant à quel point, ce dernier était sélectif dans ses relations, elle trouvait étonnant qu'il ait décidé d'adopter Tauriel après l'avoir eu six-cents ans sous sa tutelle. La mère de Fili espérait que cela soit parce que le roi s'était vraiment découvert de l'affection pour sa pupille et non parce que cette dernière était a mère de l'héritier de la Montagne Solitaire. D'ailleurs, Thranduil n'avait toujours pas demandé à ce que on petit-fils le rejoigne à Mirkwood. En effet, le roi elfe était retourné en son royaume depuis trois jours, emmenant son fils avec lui. Après tout, il devenait risqué que ce dernier reste trop longtemps après le départ des autres invités. Des décennies de ressentiment ne s'oubliaient pas d'un seul coup. A présent que Tauriel était remise, Legolas et son père n'avaient plus de raison de rester sans que des questions dérangeantes ne soient posées.

Il avait vu rien de plus qu'une illusion. Après tout, un bébé ne pouvait modeler la pierre, n'est-ce pas? Fili avait beau essayé de se convaincre, il n'arrivait pas à s'en persuader totalement. Son regard tomba sur le concerné qui était présentement occupé à manger sa bouillie que sa mère lui donnait à la cuillère. Cette dernière semblait très détachée de l'évènement de la journée. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot sur le sujet se contentant de faire comme si de rien n'était. En réalité, il n'en était rien. Cependant, Tauriel savait qu'elle stressait rapidement dès qu'il s'agissait de son fils. Alors, la plupart du temps, cette dernière se forçait à prendre un minimum de recul pour ensuite penser aux problèmes concernant son fils. Elle ne voulait absolument pas retomber dans la presque paranoïa qui l'avait accompagné pendant une bonne partie de sa grossesse. D'ailleurs, allaitant son fils, la rousse se devait toujours de consommer de la viande. Chose qu'elle faisait toujours avec reluctance car peu importe le temps, ce n'était tout simplement pas naturel pour une elfe. Peu importe la durée, son peuple n'était pas fait pour s'y habituer.

« Ah ! » N'appréciant pas tellement que sa mère parte dans ses pensées alors qu'elle était censée lui donner la becquée, Tili eut vite fait de ramener l'attention de celle-ci sur lui-même. Tauriel croisa son regard : deux petites billes noires en tous points semblables aux yeux de son défunt père. Un sentiment de tristesse étreignit brièvement le cœur de la rousse avant qu'une vague de tendresse envers son enfant ne le balaye. Souriant à son bébé, elle lui monta une nouvelle cuillère à la bouche.

A côté d'eux, Fili n'avait rien raté du moment où sa belle-sœur était brièvement partie dans ses pensées. Ainsi donc les faits l'affectaient plus qu'elle ne souhaitait laisser paraître. En parlant d'enfant, cela rappelait aussi au jeune souverain qu'un jour ou l'autre il lui faudrait trouver une épouse. En dépit de son coup d'éclat avec les anciens conseillers, se marier deviendrait inévitable un jour. De plus, les obligations du trône mises de côté, il souhaitait agrandir sa famille. Tili serait toujours fils unique à cause du décès de son père mais rien ne l'empêchait d'avoir une multitude de cousins dans un avenir proche. Si Tauriel avait été une naine, Fili aurait sérieusement envisagé de l'épouser. Malheureusement, aussi apaisées que soient à présent les relations entre Erebor et Mirkwood, il ne fallait pas non plus demander la lune. Peu importe, l'affection du blond pour sa belle-sœur, on ne le laisserait jamais l'épouser du fait de sa nature. Rien que penser à quel point la grossesse puis l'accouchement de Tauriel avaient été éprouvants, encouragea Fili à ne plus imposer cela à son amie.

Bien loin de là, dans les Monts de Fer, Dain étreignait Denia son aimée contre lui. Cette dernière était en pleurs et serrait un drap ensanglanté. En effet, il y avait de cela quelques semaines, on leurs avaient annoncé que Denia était enceinte. Ils avaient vécu la nouvelle comme un propre miracle car cela faisait des décennies qu'ils s'évertuaient à procréer sans que cela ne produise de résultat. Cependant, il n'avait fallu que huit semaines pour que la naine ne fasse une fausse couche. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs bien failli lui coûter la vie mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait vraiment marqué Denia. Non, tout ce qu'elle gardait en tête était qu'elle était et restait incapable de donner un héritier aux Monts de Fer. Bien que plus jeune que son mari de plusieurs dizaines d'années, la naine approchait doucement mais sûrement de l'âge où même un miracle ne lui permettrait plus de procréer.

Les mauvaises langues se faisaient de plus en plus entendre. Certains nains parmi les plus âgés des Monts de Fer commençaient à évoquer la nécessité, pour Dain, de répudier Denia afin d'épouser une naine qui serait en mesure de rapidement enfanter des héritiers. Le cousin de Thorin espérait que sa femme n'était pas au courant de cela car il ne pourrait supporter le chagrin que cela lui causerait. Pour lui, il était hors de question qu'il change d'épouse. S'il lui fallait désigner un héritier, ce serait son filleul puis le premier né mâle qu'aurait Fili. Après tout, son neveu finirait bien par se marier, n'est-ce pas? Il n'allait pas laisser le petit têtard qu'était Tili grandir sans cousin avec qui jouer. Cela serait vraiment une tragédie. Du moins, était-ce ce que l'on pensait chez les nains. Après tout, Fili et Kili avaient passé beaucoup de temps avec Nori et Gimli. Pour le peuple de Mahal, un enfant ne pouvait grandir sans avoir d'autres enfants du même âge dans leur entourage proche. Ce fait expliquait pourquoi dès qu'il n'y avait plus de guerre, la population naine augmentait de façon vertigineuse.


	23. Apprentissage

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** la dernière fois, j'ai parlé des péripéties de Tili à Erebor et bien dans celui, il fait de même mais à Mirkwoord.

**Syrene-T : **si tu as aimé la teneur du dernier chapitre, celui-ci devrait bien te plaire.

**Sabrinella : **là, tu vas en savoir un peu plus sur le don de Tili.

**Miss Homme Enceinte 2 : **Fili n'en est qu'au début de son règne et il va en voir des choses.

**22\. Apprentissage**

Tili adorait les doigts de son oncle aux oreilles pointues. En effet, contrairement au frère de son père, celui de sa mère avait des doigts si fins qu'il pouvait en mettre plusieurs dans la bouche en même temps. Les doigts de son autre oncle, eux, étaient si gros qu'il pouvait à peine en mettre un dans la bouche. Vraiment, cela n'était guère aisé de faire ses dents de cette manière.

Depuis que Legolas avait découvert que son neveu adorait lui manger les doigts, il se faisait toujours un point d'honneur à avoir les mains propres. Cependant, bien qu'heureux que l'enfant ne le boude pas, le prince ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer légèrement quand la pression des bourgeons des dents se faisait un peu trop forte sur ses doigts. Ainsi, depuis bientôt deux semaines, le fils de Thranduil avait en permanence des marques rouges sur les phalanges des mains.

Le printemps était là depuis peu. Dès que les températures avaient été clémentes, le roi de Mirkwood avait envoyé une lettre à sa fille lui demandant de venir passer la saison du renouveau au palais de la Forêt Noire. Bien sûr, maintenant que les liens entre Thranduil et Tauriel tenaient plus de la famille que de la hiérarchie militaire, le roi avait bien précisé qu'il s'agissait d'une demande et non d'un ordre. Pour être sûr que cela serait compris comme tel, Legolas lui-même était venu livrer la lettre à Erebor. Pourtant, comme durant la convalescence de Fili, le prince elfe s'était contenté de résider chez Bard à Dale sans mettre un pied dans la Montagne Solitaire, donnant la lettre à Nori qui passait beaucoup de temps à laisser traîner ses oreilles à droite comme à gauche aussi bien dans Erebor qu'à l'extérieur.

En attendant la réponse à sa missive, Legolas avait parcouru les environs. Il n'y avait pas à dire : Dale n'avait plus rien à voir avec la cité désolée d'il y avait un peu plus d'un an et demi. La ville commençait à redevenir doucement celle d'autrefois. Cependant, on sentait toujours le deuil de Lacville auprès des habitants. Les blessures des funestes jours de la reconquête de la Montagne Solitaire ne guériront jamais complètement. Bien que cela soit peu avenant, il ne faisait aucun doute que jamais les anciens résidents du lac n'avaient connu une telle prospérité. D'ici quelques semaines, il ne faisait aucun doute que des marchands de toute la Terre du Milieu et peut-être même de plus loin, allait arriver pour faire des affaires.

La lettre de Thranduil avait eu l'effet d'un raz de marée dans la famille de Durin. Fili et Dis s'étaient tout de suite mis à craindre que le roi de Mirkwood ne veuille leur retirer Tili. Il avait beau dire qu'il souhaitait le retour de sa fille et de son petit-fils uniquement pour la saison de printemps, les nains se méfiaient tout de même. Tauriel, elle, avait essayé de voir cela avec plus de recul. Elle se souvenait bien à quel point son père adoptif lui avait dit combien les enfants étaient précieux. De plus, la jeune mère faisait confiance à Legolas pour ne pas la flouer. Fili et Dis s'étaient gardés de lui faire part de leurs craintes. Après tout, Tauriel avait les pleins droits sur son fils. Elle était la seule à pouvoir décider de ce qui était bon pour lui ou non. Si elle prenait la décision de se rendre à Mirkwood, il n'y avait pas de raison de la contrarier. Cependant, la rousse n'était pas une elfe pour rien. Elle avait bien senti l'anxiété de Fili et Dis. Cela lui avait fait chaud au cœur. De ce fait, lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision de répondre positivement à l'invitation de son père d'adoption, elle s'était évertuée à faire de son mieux pour les rassurer.

De plus, comme cela faisait un peu plus de deux ans que Bilbon avait quitté la Comté, il avait décidé de rentrer chez lui ce printemps. Il fut donc décidé que le cambrioleur d'une aventure prendrait la route avec Legolas, Tauriel, Tili, Ori, Nori et Dwalin. Ils allaient faire route ensemble jusqu'à la Forêt Noire. Là-bas, les elfes s'assureraient que les nains et le hobbit traversent leur territoire sans ombrage avant de les laisser continuer vers la Comté.

Ainsi, Tili avait quitté le domaine d'Erebor pour la première fois. Quand le groupe était passé par Dale, il avait été suivi d'un attroupement pendant plusieurs centaines de mètres. En effet, il était si rare d'apercevoir le petit prince héritier que les gens se pressaient pour le voir. Si ce genre d'attention ne plaisait pas trop aux adultes, le bébé lui en gazouillait de plaisir de voir de nouveaux visages si différents de ses proches. L'agitation s'était vite calmée une fois sur les rives du lac. Tili en avait profité pour s'endormir dans le giron de sa mère qui le berçait. Il ne se réveilla qu'une fois à Mirkwood quand son grand-père le prit dans ses bras.

D'abord mal réveillé, le bébé ne put s'empêcher de regarder le roi elfe avec un air goguenard avant de lui sourire et de se mettre à lui manger les doigts. Plutôt que de s'énerver devant une telle réaction, Thranduil avait lui-même souri avant de prendre le bébé avec lui pour l'emmener faire le tour du palais. Rassurée, Tauriel en avait profité pour rejoindre Eloïr et voir comment il s'en sortait dans son rôle de capitaine des gardes. Depuis ce jour, Tili passait une grande partie de la journée dans les bras de Thranduil, aussi bien pour se promener que lorsqu'il effectuait ses tâches de roi. Comme avec Legolas, le bébé avait toujours au moins deux doigts de son grand-père dans la bouche, du moins au début. En effet, contrairement à son fils, Thranduil avait pris l'initiative de donner à l'enfant une pierre tendre pour faire ses dents dessus. Ainsi, Tili épargna rapidement les doigts du roi elfe pour la pierre. Par contre, la pierre restait tout le temps avec le seigneur de Mirkwood. De ce fait, Legolas et Tauriel avaient souvent les doigts rouges car Tili passait son temps à les mettre dans sa bouche dès qu'il était dans leurs bras.

Tili n'aimait pas trop être à Mirkwood. Bien sûr, il y avait sa maman, son oncle à oreilles pointues, son il-ne-savait-pas-quoi-avec-la-super-pierre-qu'il-adorait mais voilà…il n'y avait pas de pierre, nulle part. Il n'y avait que des trucs verts comme la tunique de sa maman et les trucs marron qu'il n'aimait pas. Il savait qu'il n'aimait pas le truc marron car à Erebor, il avait balancé tous ses jouets fait de ce truc marron hors de son berceau. De ce fait, le bébé devint bientôt grognon en permanence. Dans son énervement, il alla jusqu'à faire mal à sa mère alors qu'elle l'allaitait. Il n'y avait qu'avec Thranduil qu'il se tenait tranquille car il passait son temps à jouer avec la pierre. D'ailleurs, tout ce que lui disait son grand-père lui passait complètement au dessus, trop occupé qu'il était à mâchonner ou à modeler la pierre. Bien sûr, étant très jeune, Tili ne comprenait pas le sens des mots mais il saisissait très précisément les intonations et le rythme de diction. Sa maman avait une belle voix. Il pouvait l'écouter pendant des heures. Son oncle qui vivait là où il y avait plein de pierres avait une voix rigolote. Son il-ne-savait-pas-quoi-avec-la-super-pierre-qu'il-adorait n'avait pas une voix super agréable. Il donnait l'impression de toujours être en train de gronder tout le monde, tout le temps.

Un soir, Legolas arriva à la chambre de sa sœur avec Tili dormant dans ses bras. Le caractère du bébé se dégradait de jour en jour. Durant la dernière heure, le prince avait bataillé ferme avec son neveu pour lui faire ingurgiter son dîner au réfectoire. Le résultat n'était guère probant car l'enfant avait recraché la moitié de son biberon sur ses genoux. Quant à la bouillie, il y en avait plus sur la tunique de Legolas que dans l'estomac du principal concerné. Cependant, ce dernier avait fini par éructer pour s'endormir sur le chemin du retour.

Drapé du peu de dignité qu'il lui restait en cette soirée laborieuse, Legolas frappa à la porte de la chambre de sa sœur. Quand elle lui permit d'entrer, il faillit se vexer en voyant qu'elle retenait difficilement un sourire. Essayant de ne pas éclater de rire à la vue de son frère d'adoption, la rousse prit son fils dans les bras. Après l'avoir bercé un moment, elle lui baisa le front avant de le mettre dans son berceau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ses roches ? Voulut savoir Legolas.

En effet, différents types de pierres avaient été disposées de part et d'autres du petit lit. Il y en avait tellement qu'il restait juste assez de place pour y mettre l'enfant.

\- J'ai remarqué que Tili ne se calmait que lorsqu'il était dans les bras du seigneur Thranduil. A chaque fois, il a une pierre tendre avec laquelle Tili joue. Il faut aller dans les geôles ou dans la cave pour trouver des pierres à Mirkwood. Je me suis dit que les pierres lui manquaient peut-être. Après tout, à Erebor, il y a des pierres partout. Expliqua Tauriel.

\- Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse quand tu dis ça ? Si ? Demanda son frère d'adoption qui trouvait l'entier raisonnement vraiment étrange, surtout quand on connaissait le caractère terre à terre de sa sœur.

\- Hé bien…c'est peut-être parce que Tili est un liseur de pierre. Du moins, c'est ce que pensent Maîtres Oin et Balin. Finit par avouer la jeune mère.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Voyons Tauriel, tu connais le concept. Pour qu'un liseur de pierre apparaisse chez les nains, cela nécessite qu'il y ait déjà un liseur de glace chez les elfes. Aux dernières nouvelles, aucun des trois clans elfes ne possède de liseur de glace. A Mirkwood, le dernier liseur de glace était…était ma mère. De plus, je ne crois pas qu'un liseur de feu apparaisse sous peu chez les Dunedain.

\- Je le sais et pourtant, il a déjà commencé à modeler des jouets quand on lui donne une pierre ponce. On peut toujours essayer. Qu'est-ce que l'on a à perdre ? Je ne sais pas toi mais moi, si Tili continue à être ainsi, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que celui de le ramener à Erebor. Après tout, si ce n'est pas les pierres qui lui manquent, peut-être que c'est le cadre qui le perturbe. Il connaît Erebor depuis sa naissance et là, il se retrouve dans un environnement complètement différent.

\- Je veux bien accepter la deuxième explication mais la première, non vraiment je ne peux pas. Insista Legolas.

\- Tu n'as jamais essayé de…non rien…Finit par reculer Tauriel avant de caresser la joue de son fils.

\- Si, dis-moi. L'encouragea son frère.

\- Ta mère n'a jamais commencé à t'apprendre à être un liseur de glace ? Si elle en était une, tu en étais peut-être un toi aussi. Excuse-moi, c'est un sujet délicat. Je suis désolée. Ne tarda pas à regretter la rousse en voyant le prince se raidir.

\- Non, ça va…Je…j'étais vraiment très jeune quand elle est morte et je ne me souviens pas l'entendre m'en parler. Peut-être que mon père en saura plus. Je devrais réussir à lui demander.

\- D'accord…tu…Non, on devrait probablement oublier cette conversation. Je n'aurais pas dû aborder le sujet.

\- Au contraire, cela me permettra peut-être d'obtenir quelques réponses. Même si c'est douloureux, j'apprécie toujours d'en savoir plus sur ma mère. Je vais laisser passer quelques jours puis je demanderai à mon père. Il me faut juste le temps de découvrir comment aborder le sujet sans qu'il ne se ferme comme une huître. »

Tili s'éveilla en pleine nuit à cause de son ventre qui voulait de la nourriture. A présent, du haut de ses six mois et des poussières, le bébé ne réclamait plus à manger en dehors des repas, même s'il arrivait que son estomac lui fasse des piqures de rappel comme en ce moment même. Ecoutant autour de lui, il ne tarda pas à percevoir la respiration calme et régulière de sa mère. Prenant une grande inspiration pour pleurer bien comme il fallait, Tili s'interrompit en sentant son pied toucher quelque chose qui n'était pas là avant. Bientôt, ses mains et ses pieds touchèrent les pierres disposées dans son berceau. Il n'y avait pas de lumière dans la chambre mais l'enfant reconnaissait les roches rien qu'au toucher. Toute faim oubliée, il se mit à jouer avec ses nouveaux « jouets » en babillant comme jamais. Enfin ! Il avait enfin des pierres ! Tauriel ne tarda pas à se réveiller en entendant son fils jouer un peu bruyamment. Cependant, elle le laissa faire de bonne grâce et ce fut le sourire aux lèvres, qu'elle l'écouta jouer une partie de la nuit avant de finalement s'endormir juste avant que les premières lueurs de l'aube n'apparaissent à l'horizon.

Quelques jours plus tard, au milieu d'un couloir désert, Tili regardait Thranduil en le fixant de travers. En effet, depuis ce matin, son il-ne-savait-pas-quoi-avec-la-super-pierre-qu'il-adorait s'obstinait à le mettre debout et à le lâcher. Pour sûr, l'enfant se retrouvait à chaque fois sur les fesses. On ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille, non ? Quand il avait besoin de se déplacer, il tendait les mains vers un adulte qui le prenait dans ses bras. Sinon, il y avait toujours la solution du quatre pattes. A la limite, c'était même plus cool que les bras car c'est lui qui avait le contrôle de la direction. Bon, il était vrai qu'en dernier recours, il pouvait se déplacer en marchant, si et seulement si, il avait un support pour garder l'équilibre. Dis avait découvert ça la première et elle en avait fait des gorges chaudes pendant près de deux semaines avant le départ pour Mirkwood.

Thranduil s'agenouilla une fois de plus devant Tili. Ce dernier ne paraissait clairement pas enchanté. En effet, le roi elfe refusait l'idée que le bébé ne marche qu'à l'âge de dix-huit voire vingt-quatre mois comme pour les petits nains. Chez les elfes, les enfants commençaient à marcher à un peu plus de six mois. Tili était encore très petit pour son âge car il atteignait à peine la moitié du mollet de sa mère. Cependant, à sa façon de se mouvoir, il ne faisait aucun doute que la marche pouvait facilement lui être acquise. Simplement, le bébé ne semblait pas être très ravi à l'idée de marcher. Le seigneur de Mirkwood aurait pu lui retirer la pierre avec laquelle il jouait et la plaçait juste assez haut pour que l'enfant dût l'attraper en se levant de lui-même. Cependant, une telle stratégie était stupide car Tili pouvait tout aussi bien se mettre à pleurer.

Thranduil décida donc de jouer le tout pour le tout. Il écouta si personne n'allait venir dans le couloir d'ici quelques instants puis après s'être assuré que cela ne serait pas le cas, il ferma les yeux. Son petit-fils le regarda faire avec curiosité cette fois. Peu après, il y eut comme un bruit de cristaux. L'instant suivant, un petit caribou de glace apparut dans la main ouverte du roi elfe. Même s'il ne s'agissait pas de pierre, l'enfant en était émerveillé. Il s'arrêta même de mâchonner sa pierre pendant un moment. Non, seulement la petite figurine brillait aussi fort que certaines pierres d'Erebor mais en plus, elle s'animait sous la magie de son grand-père. Voulant toucher la petite sculpture de glace, Tili tendit les bras vers elle. Cependant, son il-ne-savait-pas-quoi-avec-la-super-pierre-qu'il-adorait recula et leva la main assez haut, mettant le caribou de glace hors de portée mais aussi hors de vue.

Se faisant plus grognon que jamais, Tili comprit rapidement que s'il voulait encore voir et même essayer de toucher le caribou de glace, il lui faudrait se mettre debout. Prenant appui sur ses mains, il mit ses deux plantes de pieds sur le sol et d'une poussée sur ses bras, il se retrouva debout pendant une seconde. Sans support, l'instant suivant, il était de nouveau sur les fesses. Il tenta alors à nouveau l'expérience et laissa même sa pierre par terre pour pouvoir mieux y parvenir. Cependant, il fallut y attendre l'essai suivant pour que ses petites jambes le soutiennent assez pour qu'il ne retombe pas sur son derrière. Par contre, ce qui arriva après stupéfia littéralement Thranduil. En effet, Tili ne se mit pas à marcher vers lui. Au contraire, il se mit à courir. En trois foulées, le bébé se retrouva dans les bras de son grand-père et sourit allègrement en regardant le petit caribou de glace s'ébrouer.

Le mois suivant, si Tili avait su soupirer, il l'aurait certainement fait sans complexe. Vivement qu'il retourne à Erebor ! C'est vrai quoi ! Ici, on lui cassait ses petits pieds comme pas permis. D'abord, il y avait eu son il-ne-savait-pas-quoi-avec-la-super-pierre-qu'il-adorait qui l'avait obligé à marcher. Maintenant, son oncle aux oreilles pointues qui n'arrêtait de lui répéter le même mot alors qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce que cela signifiait. Sa maman, elle au moins, ne l'embêtait pas comme ça. Elle le laissait aller à son rythme.

Assis sur une branche à l'extérieur du palais, Legolas était concentré sur son neveu assis face à lui sur ses genoux. Déjà, il avait fallu une bonne partie de sa patience pour faire que Tili arrête de lui manger les doigts et le regarde.

« Le-go-las…Articulait doucement le susnommé depuis bientôt un quart d'heure.

En effet, le prince elfe s'était mis en tête que son prénom serait le premier mot complet que prononcerait son neveu.

\- Kha ! S'exclama alors ce dernier.

\- Non, Le-go-las…

\- … ? Tili finit par regarder son oncle comme si deux oreilles d'âne venaient de lui pousser sur le crâne.

\- Le-go-las…

\- Kha ! Répéta à nouveau l'enfant.

\- Le-go-las…

\- Khagun !

\- Le-go-las…

\- Khagun ! Khagun ! Khagun ! » Se mit à répéter gaiement le bébé, un sourire faisant deux fois le tour de sa tête sur les lèvres.

Le fils de Thranduil soupira alors à fendre l'âme. Franchement, il ne comprenait pas. Cela ferait bientôt deux mois que Tili était à Mirkwood. On y parlait exclusivement l'elfique. De ce fait, le prince se demandait comment le premier mot de son neveu pouvait être « khagun » qui signifiait mère en khuzdul, la langue des nains.


	24. Début d'été

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** la

**Sabrinella : **voilà encore un peu plus de ce qu'il se passe avec Tili et les elfes. Quant aux dunedains, il te faudra attendre encore un peu.

**Syrene-T : **pour les liseurs, tu ens auras bientôt plus mais pas tout de suite. Si les elfes de la Forêt Noire n'étaient pas si mystérieux, ils ne seraient pas intéressants.

**Miss Homme Enceinte 2 : **Tili est un enfant de deux peuples, normal qu'il se mélange les pinceaux. Tolkien puis les fans ont créé des lexiques de khuzdul et d'elfique disponibles sur internet.

**fabienne.28.69** : assmat donc ? Je fais très attention avec la progression de Tili car il n'est pas humain mais à la fois nain et elfe. Cela ouvre considérablement le champ des possibles.

**23\. Début d'été**

Tili se collait autant que possible contre la paume de la main de son grand-père. Oui, il avait appris ou plutôt compris que son il -ne-savait- pas- quoi- avec- la- super- pierre- qu'il- adorait était le père de sa mère mais pas le vrai. Encore un truc bien compliqué en somme, encore un truc d'adulte quoi. Pour l'heure, ce qui importait le plus à l'enfant était de resté scotché à la paume de Thranduil. Ce dernier se servait de ses pouvoirs de liseur de glace pour avoir la main la plus fraîche possible. En effet, depuis quelques jours, Tili avait des montées et des baisses de fièvre qui alternaient avec une telle régularité que l'on pouvait penser qu'elles étaient contrôlées par un cadran solaire. De ce fait, le petit garçon refusait tout bonnement de quitter le seigneur de Mirkwood dont le contact lui était très agréable sur ses tempes chaudes. Emol avait prévenu qu'il n'y avait rien de grave et que ce type de symptômes était récurrent chez les jeunes liseurs de pierre. Cela signifiait que ces derniers peinaient quelque peu à trouver leur température corporelle.

Toujours était-il que cela faisait pratiquement une semaine que Tili ne quittait pas les bras de son grand-père. Tous deux prenaient le même bain et dormaient dans le même lit. Tauriel avait les plus grandes difficultés à prendre son fils pour l'allaiter. En effet, le petit garçon était capable de refuser de manger pour rester bien au frais. Connaissant son appétit habituel, la jeune mère trouvait cela angoissant. Elle était inquiète et en même temps, voyait la situation avec lucidité. En effet, si l'état de son enfant était lié à ses pouvoirs de liseur de pierre, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle ne serait pas au bout de ses peines avant un long moment, que des situations de ce genre ne manqueraient pas de se présenter dans le futur. De ce fait, quand son fils était dans les bras de Thranduil, elle se contentait de se tenir à ses côtés et de lui passer une main dans le dos pour le soulager quelque peu.

Etant malade, Tili n'était pas en mesure d'être déplacé. De ce fait, son retour à Erebor avait dû être retardé. Une missive avait été envoyée à la Montagne Solitaire pour en informer les nains. Fili était celui qui avait le plus mal réagi. En effet, en tant que vrai tonton gâteau au possible, il angoissait comme jamais à l'idée de savoir son neveu malade. Quand elle le voyait ainsi, Dis pensait avec amusement que cela ne serait pas triste quand il serait lui-même père. Elle se souvenait que Thorin, bien qu'essayant toujours de ne pas montrer son appréhension, abordait toujours une couleur craie prononcée à chaque fois que l'un de ses neveux avait été souffrant. Cela était allé d'une simple foulure de la cheville à une pneumonie en passant par un bras cassé. Généralement, Fili était celui qui tombait malade et Kili celui qui se cassait quelque chose.

L'actuel roi sous la montagne n'avait pas été un enfant à la santé fragile. Cependant, il avait toujours eu peur que son cadet ne tombe malade. Résultat, il n'hésitait pas à lui mettre ses vestes et ses couvertures sur le dos, aussi bien à l'extérieur dans la neige que chez eux en pleine nuit. Privé d'une partie de sa protection contre le froid, le blond tombait inévitablement malade. A chaque fois, Kili en avait pleuré chaudement, même s'il avait essayé avant de refuser que son frère ne le couvre mais le blond avait toujours été très persuasif dans ce genre de situation. Quant au cadet de la fratrie, il n'avait besoin de personne pour se casser quelque chose car il avait toujours été bien trop casse-cou pour son propre bien. D'ailleurs, ce dernier point était ce qui avait le plus terrifié Dis quand ses deux garçons lui avaient annoncé qu'ils partaient avec leur oncle pour reconquérir Erebor.

Pour la énième fois depuis l'arrivée de la missive annonçant que Tili était malade, Fili était en train de massacrer consciencieusement chacune de ses plumes. En effet, alors qu'il était censé rédiger et signer des documents, le blond était tellement sur les nerfs que les pauvres instruments d'écriture ne résistaient pas plus de trois lignes.

«Tu sais que ça coûte cher des plumes ? Surtout celle de canard mandarin ? demanda la princesse pince sans rire.

\- Hn.

\- Si tu continues, je vais les donner à Ori et on ne te donnera plus que des plumes de caille.

\- Hn.

\- Fili!

\- Quoi?

\- Ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que Tili est malade. Tous les enfants le sont et pas qu'une fois. Tu dois t'y faire.

\- Alors, je dois me rendre à Mirkwood pour le voir.

\- Non !

\- Mais !

\- Même si Thorin en mourrait d'envie de rester avec vous, il est allé travailler à la forge tous les jours quand Kili et toi étiez malades. Il savait que l'on dépendait de lui pour vivre alors il a fait ce sacrifice. Tu es roi à présent. Le devoir avant tout. Après, à toi d'apprendre comment concilier devoir et famille.

\- …

Le visage de Fili s'assombrit d'une manière spectaculaire à ces mots.

\- Je sais que cela est dur mais la situation étant ce qu'elle est…

\- Je…tu…

\- Je sais que tu ne m'as jamais vu ainsi. Tu as l'impression de ne pas me reconnaître par moment. Finit par lui sourire Dis.

\- J'avoue que je suis parfois perdu. Confessa le blond en regardant sa mère.

Le cœur de cette dernière se serra à cette vue. Elle avait l'impression de revenir des décennies en arrière. En effet, son fils abordait le même regard que celui qu'il avait quand il faisait un cauchemar ou qu'il avait peur que son oncle ne revienne pas d'une expédition que les nains organisaient quand des orcs s'approchaient un peu trop de leur territoire.

\- Bien que nous n'ayons énormément perdu lors de l'arrivée de Smaug, cela nous a permis de vivre dans les Montagnes Bleues loin du faste de la cour. Je ne pouvais rêver meilleur début de vie pour Kili et toi. Expliqua Dis en posant tendrement une main sur la joue de son fils.

\- Parfois, je me dis que la vie serait bien plus simple si nous n'avions jamais organisé cette expédition pour Erebor. Déclara le blond en mettant sa main sur celle de sa mère.

\- Oui mais elle n'aurait pas duré. Je m'en rends compte à présent. Si cela n'avait pas été vous pour reconquérir Erebor, il y en aurait eu d'autres et pas des plus recommandables. La bataille des Cinq Armées l'a prouvé.

\- Azog…

\- Et encore ce n'est pas le pire…

\- C'est-à-dire?

\- Je peux me tromper mais je pense à quelqu'un d'autre derrière tout cela. L'istari ne vous en a pas parlé? S'étonna Dis.

\- Qui ça ? Gandalf ? On l'a…remercié. Oui, c'est ça. Nous n'avions plus besoin de ses services alors les autres se sont assurés qu'il nous laisserait tranquille. Je n'étais pas conscient à ce moment-là. C'est Balin et Dori qui me l'ont dit. Il nous avait caché la vérité plus d'une fois. Sa présence devenait délicate. Affirma le jeune roi.

\- Dommage car je pense qu'il avait encore bien des choses à nous apprendre.

\- Que veux-tu dire? Voulut savoir Fili.

\- Pas maintenant. Laisse moi jusqu'à la fin de l'été et je te dirai.» Lui demanda la princesse avant de sortir du bureau.

Elrond descendit les marches sans avoir besoin de chercher sa fille des yeux. En effet, les rires de celle-ci le guidèrent vers elle sans problème. Derrière deux rosiers, il trouva ainsi son enfant assise sur l'herbe près de Gandalf. Ce dernier formait des figurines de fumée grâce à celle qui sortait de sa pipe. Arwen lui demandait les formes qu'elle désirait et il s'exécutait avec grâce. Elrond avait toujours été fascinée par le son cristallin du rire de sa benjamine qui rappelait énormément celui de sa défunte épouse.

Plus d'un an auparavant, peu après la bataille des Cinq Armées, Gandalf était arrivé à Imladris dans un état déplorable. Il avait fait une véritable dépression et avait perdu un nombre conséquent de kilogrammes. Il avait refusé de dire quoique ce soit sur son périple à la Montagne Solitaire. Ce fait avait bien inquiété Elrond avant que Thranduil ne lui fasse la surprise de l'informer des derniers évènements même si cela était arrivé après. L'état de l'istari s'était détérioré au point que Elrond n'avait pas hésité à faire appel à sa belle-mère.

En effet, le seigneur de la Vallée Cachée savait de source sûre que la porteuse de l'anneau de diamant était la seule personne sur terre à avoir assez d'influence sur le magicien pour lui faire faire absolument tout ce qu'elle voulait. Cela pouvait être un avantage comme une épine dans le pied. Cependant dans le cas présent, ça avait été d'une grande aide. Au départ, Gandalf s'était refusé à ouvrir la correspondance envoyée par Galadrielle. Arwen avait alors pris l'initiative de lui en lire le contenu. Au lieu de simplement relater consciencieusement le contenu des missives, la petite fille relisait parfois plusieurs fois des passages qu'elle ne parvenait pas à saisir pour ensuite en faire une longue réflexion. Elle faisait de même pour les autres passages lui paraissant intéressants. Ainsi, la lecture d'une simple lettre se transformait très souvent en commentaire de texte.

Au lieu d'énerver ou de blaser l'istari, cela le détendait. En effet, les réflexions d'un enfant étaient souvent rafraîchissantes et contrairement à une idée reçue, pertinentes. De ce fait, Gandalf commença à s'ouvrir à Arwen et bientôt, ils eurent de grandes discussions qui n'avaient plus rien à voir avec la correspondance de Galadrielle bien que le magicien se fit un devoir de continuer celle-ci. Rapidement, la benjamine d'Elrond se mit à parler en long, en large et en travers de Tili. Elle paraissait fascinée par l'enfant qu'elle n'avait pourtant encore jamais vu en vrai, simplement dans une vision et deviné dans le ventre de sa mère. Cependant, sa curiosité était bien innocente. Après tout, elle faisait surtout des plans sur la comète sur combien le petit garçon et elle s'amuseraient dès que le fils de Tauriel serait assez âgé pour courir et jouer avec elle.

Quand Arwen vit son père arriver, elle se leva et courut vers lui pour enserrer sa taille de ses bras. Avec un sourire, le nouveau venu lui rendit son étreinte avant de l'encourager à rejoindre ses frères pour une séance de tir sur cibles mouvantes. Heureuse d'une telle proposition, la petite fille salua les deux adultes avant de se retirer pour rejoindre ses aînés au pas de course. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Gandalf se leva et se alla rejoindre Elrond sur le banc sur lequel celui-ci s'était assis.

« Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez définitivement mieux, mon ami.

\- Je vous remercie seigneur Elrond pour votre sollicitude et votre hospitalité.

\- Vous savez que c'est toujours un plaisir et je suis content qu'Arwen puisse échanger avec des personnes extérieures à notre domaine. Ces dernières sont trop peu nombreuses à cause de ses pouvoirs qu'il faut protéger. Je souhaitais d'ailleurs vous demander quelque chose.

\- Bien sûr, je suis tout ouï.

\- Que diriez-vous d'apprendre à Arwen à maîtriser ses pouvoirs ? Dame Galadrielle dit qu'elle doit en faire l'apprentissage en grande partie seule mais je serai plus rassuré si vous l'épauliez dans cette tâche.

\- Je peux entourer Arwen pour lui donner une marge de sécurité mais je n'ai pas les mêmes pouvoirs qu'elle. Je ne pourrai que la guider de loin en loin et non main dans la main. Nos capacités magiques sont trop différentes pour cela mais je peux l'encadrer.

\- Très bien alors soit…Je voulais aussi vous dire que le seigneur Thranduil m'a invité dans son palais avec mes enfants pour la fête de la Lumière des Etoiles. Je souhaitais que vous nous accompagniez là-bas.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir. Cependant, je ne sais pas si je serai le bienvenu si près de la Montagne Solitaire. Déclara l'istari alors que son regard se perdait au loin.

\- Si j'ai réussi à faire entrer et sortir Haldir de Mirkwood sain et sauf, je devrais pouvoir faire de même avec vous. Sourit Elrond en repensant au teint cireux du gardien de Lorien ainsi que du visage contrarié de Legolas quand Haldir et lui durent cohabiter.

\- Très bien…je vous suivrai donc. »

Pendant ce temps, Haldir observait Arwen pratiquer le tir à l'arc avec ses deux frères. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Fondcombe sur ordre de sa maîtresse, il n'avait plus quitté la jeune princesse et la suivait dans tous ses déplacements quotidiens. Il était resté à ses côtés pendant les longues heures qu'elle passait près de Gandalf. D'ailleurs, grâce à cela, il pouvait écrire à Galadrielle pour qu'elle puisse écrire au mieux ses missives à l'istari. Haldir avait beaucoup de mal à cerner la relation entre le magicien et la porteuse de l'anneau de diamant. Tantôt on pouvait croire que cette dernière avait une affection sincère pour Gandalf alors qu'après, on était en droit de se demander si elle ne se servait pas purement et simplement de lui. Cependant, Haldir finissait toujours rapidement par ne plus y penser car après nombreuses de décennies passées auprès de sa maîtresse de Lorien, il avait compris qu'il se devait de rester à sa place.

Pourtant, bien très attaché à son devoir et prêt à tout pour suivre les ordres reçus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser à l'idée de retourner au palais de la Forêt Noire. En effet, Elrond lui avait annoncé hier qu'il allait y retourner avec ses enfants et donc avec lui. L'année dernière, il y avait déjà eu de grandes tensions à cause de l'inimitié entre Thranduil, Legolas et lui. A présent que le petit prince de Mirkwood était né, les tensions en question allaient atteindre des sommets car le roi de la Forêt Noire n'allait pas voir d'un bon œil la présence de Haldir près de son jeune héritier.

Dwalin s'assit sur le banc devant le portail de Bilbo avant de soupirer à fendre l'âme. Après avoir côtoyé le hobbit pendant deux années entières, le nain s'était imaginé que tous les hobbits étaient pareils : désintéressés, calmes, silencieux, s'occupant exclusivement de leurs petites affaires et faisant leur possible pour avoir une vie bien tranquille loin de tous soucis. Enfin ça, cela était avant, avant sa rencontre avec Lobelia Sacquet de Besace. Elle était une vraie harpie. Dwalin était presque sûr que même les femelles orcs n'étaient pas si teigneuses et mauvaises qu'elle.

En effet, Bilbon ayant prolongé son séjour à Erebor, avait été si absorbé par les évènements arrivés à la Montagne Solitaire puis par les livres qui s'y trouvaient, qu'il avait totalement omis de tenir ses cousins au courant de sa « bonne santé ». Aussi, Lobelia ne le voyant pas revenir au bout de six mois, avait commencé à faire son possible pour qu'il soit considéré comme mort, ce qui fut le cas six mois plus tard. Tous les biens de Bilbon furent vendus et sa maison revint à Lobelia ainsi qu'à son fils. Autant dire que quand le légitime propriétaire des lieux arriva un jour au petit matin avec trois nains repus du voyage, la situation avait éclaté. Après quelques brèves minutes de disputes entre Bilbon et Lobelia, Dwalin comprit la situation et s'évertua à jeter dehors les deux impudents mais simplement eux car absolument tout le contenu de la demeure appartenait au cambrioleur d'une aventure, des vêtements à la vaisselle en passant par les meubles et le linge de maison. En effet, il s'agissait des possessions que Lobelia avait rachetés.

Une fois à la porte, la jeune femme hobbit se mit à hurler comme une harpie pour finir par aller chercher les autres hobbits, laissant son fils retourner dans leur ancienne demeure. Bien entendu, elle omit de préciser que Bilbon était de retour. Ainsi, les nouveaux venus vinrent avec fourches et bêches pour chasser les trois nains qui avaient osé s'en prendre à l'une des leurs. Cependant, ils détalèrent comme des lapins quand un Dwalin rouge et soufflant comme un taureau se mit à les courser en faisant tournoyant son marteau au dessus de sa tête.

Une heure plus tard, les trois cousins de Bilbon, Drogon, Paladin et Saradoc, arrivèrent à la porte et toquèrent timidement, guère rassurés parce qu'ils avaient entendus plus tôt. Quand le cambrioleur d'une aventure vint leurs ouvrir, ils laissèrent tomber leurs fourches pour enlacer le revenant en lui sautant dessus. Tant et si bien, qu'ils tombèrent tous à la renverse. Une fois qu'ils furent relevés, Bilbon les invita à se rendre dans le salon mais quand ils virent Dwalin, ils se figèrent. En dépit des explications et des mots rassurants de la part de leur cousin, les trois hobbits n'arrivèrent pas à se détendre assez pour ne pas sursauter à chaque fois que le frère de Balin faisait un mouvement.

Au bout d'un moment, Dwalin en eut assez et décida de sortir dehors pour aller fumer tranquillement. Nori vint le rejoindre une heure plus tard et alluma sa propre pipe. Chose peu commune, les deux nains restèrent tranquillement l'un à côté de l'autre sans échanger des termes peu glorieux. Après tout, il était de notoriété publique que le cadet de la fratrie Ri adorait taquiner le frère de Balin.

« Qui aurait cru qu'une hobbite pouvait être pire qu'une harpie ? Finit par dire Nori.

\- Et après, on dit que les nains sont cupides…Le suivit Dwalin.

\- Bilbon dit qu'il lui manque beaucoup de choses. Il a commencé un inventaire et est en train de le continuer avec ses cousins. Ils savent qui a acheté certaines d'entre elles mais pas toutes. Déclara le nain à la coiffure en forme d'étoile.

\- Il doit bien y avoir une liste de ces ventes. Fit remarquer le fils de Fundin.

\- A mon avis, la harpie fera tout pour que Bilbon ne mette pas la main dessus.

\- Dans ce cas, il faudra inspecter les maisons, une à une s'il le faut. C'est ta spécialité, non ?

\- C'est toi Dwalin qui dit ça? S'étonna Nori.

\- Je suis même prêt à faire le guet ou diversion. Après tout ce que Bilbon a fait pour nous, c'est la moindre des choses. » Répliqua le frère de Balin avec un sourire qui aurait effrayé nombre de personnes.


	25. Réminiscences du passé

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**

A partir de ce chapitre, je vais fausser la durée entre la prise d'Erebor par Smaug et la reconquête de la Montagne Solitaire par Thorin. Normalement, entre les deux évènements, il s'est écoulé 141 ans mais pour les besoins de mon histoire, seuls 90 ans se seront écoulés.

Je me permets aussi de vous faire un rappel de certains personnages :

\- Minël, belle-sœur de Gôrnël, elfe guérisseuse de Mirkwood restée vivre à Dale

\- Gôrnël, beau-frère de Minël et ami d'enfance de Lindir, intendant de Thranduil

\- Eloïr, nouveau capitaine des gardes du palais de la Forêt Noire suite à la nomination de Tauriel en tant qu'ambassadrice auprès des nains;

\- Emol, guérisseur en chef de Mirkwood depuis l'établissement de Minël à Dale

\- Vana, femme de Dwalin qui a disparu pendant l'attaque de Smaug

\- Norgan, leader des anciens conseillers de Thror

\- Ginor, unique fils du précédent, mouton noir de la famille

\- Denia, femme de Dain

**Sabrinabella : **voici la suite de ce qu'il se passe dans la Comté et le retour de Tili.

**fabienne.2869** : là, tu vas avoir le droit à une petite pause méritée entre les pouvoirs et les manipulations.

**Miss Homme Enceinte 2 : **il est vrai que Dwalin peut être un personnage bien divertissant, Tili le retour. Non, je n'ai pas de dessin de lui.

**Syrene-T : **moi aussi, il m'arrive parfois de vouloir atomiser Galadrielle mais bon, elle est quand même utile au récit.

**Quetsche****:** tant mieux si ça te plaît, voici la suite. 

**24\. Réminiscences du passé**

Lina, fille de Vana, était une jeune naine brune, aux yeux vert émeraude. Ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient tressés avec une élégante simplicité. Des perles de bois polis ornaient ses tresses. Ses vêtements vert sapin avaient souffert de son voyage et pour le moment, elle était juste impatiente de conclure l'étape d'enregistrement pour trouver une chambre et pouvoir prendre un bain.

Cependant, pour le moment, elle regardait partout autour d'elle la bouche grande ouverte. Depuis quelques dizaines de mètres, elle s'était même mise à avancer à reculons. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de telles richesses et des structures si grandes. Elle n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses yeux. De grandes teintures de fils riches en couleur arboraient les emblèmes d'Erebor. Plus on descendait et plus on pouvait voir des filons de métaux ornés les murs telles des rivières en fusion. La pierre polie des escaliers comme des paliers et des couloirs étaient une exposition en direct du savoir-faire passé et présent des nains de la Montagne Solitaire. En dépit des décennies où cette dernière fut occupée par Smaug, son intérieur dégageait toujours cette majesté, cette grandeur. Il fallait aussi dire que les nains présents depuis pratiquement deux années n'y étaient pas étrangers.

La naine venait de la Forêt d'Argent. Cet espace boisée était sur les terres du Gondor. Peu de personnes savaient que le sol de cette forêt regorgeait de cuivre et d'argent. Après leur fuite d'Erebor, une petite partie des nains de la Montagne Solitaire s'étaient installés dans les galeries qui serpentaient tout le territoire forestier de ce domaine. L'Intendant Turin Ier les y avait autorisés et avait été le premier à promouvoir leur commerce. Depuis, les Intendants suivants avaient respecté cet accord tacite.

Cependant, quand la nouvelle de la reprise d'Erebor était parvenue jusqu'à la Forêt d'Argent, les nains avaient préféré attendre un peu pour être sûrs qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une victoire éphémère et fragile. Un an après, des nouvelles de plus en plus encourageantes de la Montagne Solitaire leurs parvinrent. La naissance du petit prince fut ce qui les décida à rejoindre leur ancienne demeure, du moins, pour une partie d'entre eux. En effet, il était dangereux de partir tous ensemble d'un seul coup. De plus, certains souhaitaient poursuivre leur vie au Gondor à cause de mauvais souvenirs laissés par Smaug ou tout simplement, parce qu'ils n'avaient connu que cette vie là. Lina était donc partie avec quelques nains à Erebor pour voir ce qu'il en était réellement.

Soudain, Lina fut tirée sur le côté d'un coup sec. Elle se tourna vers l'importun prête à lui dire le fond de sa pensée quand on regard tomba sur Nila, sa sœur jumelle cadette. En effet, les deux naines étaient nées de la même mère en même temps. Cet évènement était si rare et précieux chez les nains que leur anniversaire était toujours célébré par toute leur communauté chaque année. Le seul petit nuage noir à ce miracle avait été la découverte de la cécité de Nila. En effet, cette dernière était aveugle de naissance. Cependant, elle avait très bien su s'en accommoder et « voyait » souvent plus de choses que la plupart des gens possédant toute leur capacité visuelle.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu tirée ? Demanda Lina à sa sœur.

\- Tu as failli rentrer dans un nain qui arrivait sur ta gauche. Lui répondit simplement la concernée.

\- Tu arrives à t'y retrouver avec tous ces mouvements, ces bruits et ces vibrations ? Si, je n'avais pas mes yeux, je ne pourrais m'orienter. Avoua l'aînée des deux.

\- J'ai une plus grande sensibilité que toi pour cela, tu le sais. Dois-je te rappeler à qui j'ai évité de tomber dans une crevasse hier ? Rappela Nila avec un grand sourire.

\- Oh, ça va, hein ! Je ne l'avais pas vue. Se mit presque à bouder sa sœur.

La cadette émit alors un rire cristallin qui dérida immédiatement Lina. En effet, sa sœur avait un rire très beau, semblable au bruit du cristal de roche lorsque celui-ci était taillé.

\- C'est bien ça : « tu ne l'avais pas vue ». Moi si ! Ironique, non ?

\- Oui mais reste près de moi. J'espère que les craintes de mère étaient injustifiées et que nous n'aurons pas à faire aux conseillers. Rappela Lina.

\- Je le souhaite ainsi. J'aurais tellement voulu que mère nous accompagne. Déclara Nila.

\- Moi aussi mais elle avait trop de mauvais souvenirs ici. Après tout, père n'a pas survécu à l'attaque de Smaug. »

Enfin, les deux sœurs parvinrent au bureau d'enregistrement. Ce dernier était réservé aux simples « visiteurs ». Les marchands et les dignitaires avaient des bureaux qui leurs étaient propres. Ces derniers se situaient à l'entrée de la Montagne Solitaire. Il y avait plus de place pour faire tenir le nombre important de marchandises et de personnes constituant les suites. De ce fait, les visiteurs « simples » devaient se faire inscrire à un bureau se trouvant plus profondément dans Erebor.

« Bonjour, quels sont vos noms s'il vous plaît ? Leurs demanda un nain aux cheveux et à la barbe rougeoyants.

\- Nila et Lina filles de Vana, fille de Evona. Déclara l'aînée.

\- Motif de la visite ?

\- Nous souhaitons voir de nos yeux le lieu de vie des jeunes années de nos parents.

\- Très bien, durée de la visite ?

\- Nous ne savons pas encore. Nous souhaitions aussi savoir comment se passait l'accueil. Pouvons-nous loger ici ou devons-nous le faire à Dale ?

\- Nous mettons des chambres à disposition des visiteurs. Un réfectoire se trouve dans chaque dortoir. Avez-vous quelque chose à déclarer ?

\- C'est-à-dire ? Chercha à comprendre Lina.

\- L'une de vous deux est-elle malade ? Avez-vous un objet atypique qui pourrait susciter des tensions ? Expliqua le nain.

\- Ma jeune sœur est aveugle. Nous apprécierions que l'on ne cherche pas à nous séparer aussi bien pour le logement que pour toute autre démarche. Fit savoir l'aînée.

En disant cela, cette dernière sentit sa sœur se tendre. Lina était parfaitement au courant que sa cadette savait se débrouiller par elle-même. Sa cécité était une banalité affligeante pour elle. Cependant, en regardant ses yeux, on se rendait clairement compte qu'ils ne voyaient nulle lumière. En effet, il était d'un vert d'eau si pâle qu'ils n'étaient pas sans rappeler les yeux d'autres personnes atteintes de cécité. Or, une naine aveugle qui était un peu trop autonome attirerait irrémédiablement la curiosité, ce que les deux sœurs voulaient éviter à tout prix.

\- Très bien, je suis Gloin, fils de Groin. Comme c'est moi qui vous ai enregistrées, je serai votre référent pour toute la durée de votre séjour. Vous pourrez trouver les chambres réservées aux visiteurs simples sur le second palier à droite en descendant l'escalier à votre gauche. Sentez-vous libres de vous promener dans l'ensemble de la Montagne Solitaire. Seules les zones barrées par un ruban doré avec le symbole d'Erebor vous sont proscrites. D'ici quelques jours, je viendrai vous voir pour que nous déterminions votre durée de séjour.

-Nous vous remercions Gloin, fils de Groin. Bonne fin de journée. » Déclara Lina en prenant le morceau de cuir que lui tentait le susnommé.

Sur l'objet, il y avait le symbole de la compagnie et le nom de Gloin. Ce dernier ne le savait pas encore mais l'arrivée des jumelles allait être un grand coup de pied dans la fourmilière.

Comme tous les soirs depuis bientôt une semaine, Nori se faufila dans un smial, une habitation propre et caractéristique des hobbits. Tel que le cadet de la fratrie Ri l'avait deviné, il avait été mystérieusement impossible de mettre la main sur le document répertoriant l'ensemble de la vente des possessions de Bilbon. Le maire de Hobbitebourg qui avait présidé la vente avait tout simplement « perdu » le document dans l'immense fourbi que constituait son bureau. Nori et Dwalin n'avaient pas voulu perdre de temps à fouiller la pièce. Pour eux, il était évident comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il y avait peu de chance que le document se trouve réellement enfoui sous une pile de papiers aussi diverses que variés, passant de la liste pour les courses à un traité sur les clôtures en passant par des actes de mariage.

Ainsi, chaque soir, le cadet de la fratrie Ri s'éclipsait de la maison de Bilbon pendant que Dwalin se chargeait de masquer son départ. Après deux ans à vivre avec la compagnie aussi bien sur la route qu'à Erebor, le cambrioleur d'une aventure avait appris les manies des nains. De ce fait, il avait clairement compris que ses deux hôtes lui cachaient des choses. Cependant, il avait aussi appris que dans ce genre de situation, il valait mieux laisser les nains en faire à leurs têtes. Toutefois, il y avait une exception à cela. En effet, quand c'était au tour du regretté Kili et de son frère, Fili, maintenant Roi sous la Montagne, de faire des cachotteries, il était impératif de les surveiller comme le lait sur le feu. Quoiqu'il en soit, Bilbon avait décidé de laisser faire les deux nains comme ils l'entendaient.

Après être parti de chez leur amphitryon, Nori s'arrangeait pour se glisser dans l'une des maisons où résidait un acheteur potentiel des affaires de Bilbon. En effet, une fois que Drogon, Paladin et Saradoc eurent donné les noms des personnes dont ils savaient qu'elles avaient acheté des possessions de leurs cousin, il avait été aisé pour Bilbon de négocier avec le maire et les personnes en question pour récupérer ses biens. Curieusement, ces échanges « cordiaux » avaient tendance à bien mieux se dérouler pour le cambrioleur d'une aventure quand Dwalin restait à ses côtés.

Cependant, les trois cousins de Bilbon étaient loin de connaître le nom de tous les acheteurs. De ce fait, avec l'aide du frère de Balin, Nori se faisait un devoir de visiter chaque trou de hobbit pour repérer les habitations où se trouvaient les affaires du cambrioleur d'une aventure dont il avait appris la liste et les descriptions par cœur. Ainsi, ce soir-là, il avait profité que le père de famille de la maison du jour ouvre la porte pour aller fumer une dernière fois dehors, pour se faufiler dans l'habitation. Se terrant dans un coin sombre, il attendit patiemment que tous les résidents du logis aillent se coucher pour commencer ses recherches. Deux heures après le début de sa fouille, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : cette famille ne possédait rien appartenant à Bilbon. Pourtant, quelque chose avait attiré son attention. En effet, la fille aînée qui était d'ailleurs en âge d'être mariée, avait un arc ainsi qu'un carquois et des flèches cachés sous son lit. Pour avoir pu observer longuement Kili s'entraîner au maniement de cette arme, Nori était en mesure d'assurer que l'ensemble était d'excellent facture, utilisé et bien entretenu. Il se promit alors de garder un œil sur la chose.

Lina et Nila étaient arrivées depuis deux jours et passaient leur temps dans les galeries de l'ancienne ville d'Erebor. En effet, la Montagne Solitaire ne comptait pas simplement des mines, ateliers, forges et appartements royaux. Au contraire, la partie d'Erebor la plus étendue et la plus endommagée par Smaug était la ville où logeaient tous les nains avant l'attaque du dragon. Ce dernier l'avait pratiquement rasée jusqu'aux fondations. En effet, il avait craint que des nains et des richesses n'y soient terrés pour lui échapper. De ce fait, Smaug avait entrepris la fouille systématique de chaque centimètre carré de la ville sous la montagne, sans aucune délicatesse.

La première chose qui avait été remise en état fut le système de distribution de l'eau car dans la ville, chaque habitation possédait l'eau courante, froide et chaude. Ce réseau avait aussi une partie égout, totalement séparée de celle de l'eau potable pour éviter toute épidémie ou empoisonnement. Lina et Nila avaient été enchantées de ce système et s'étaient promis d'en faire la « promotion » auprès de leur communauté de la Forêt d'Argent. En effet, un des ingénieurs nains avait eu la délicatesse de leurs dire qu'une copie des plans de ce système de distribution se trouvaient à la bibliothèque en libre accès. Il leurs était donc possible d'en faire elles-mêmes une copie pour la ramener chez elles.

Généralement, les nains qui étaient revenus à la Montagne Solitaire avec Dis avaient pu retrouver les ruines de leurs maisons et les reconstruire. De ce fait, la ville reprenait peu à peu vie car une fois leurs propres maisons achevées, les nains s'étaient mis à faire de même avec les autres habitations. A l'entrée de chacune des sorties de la ville, il y avait un plan gigantesque avec des chiffres correspondant aux familles habitant les maisons lors de l'attaque de Smaug. Lina et Nila s'étaient rendues à la maison qui auraient dû être leur, car ayant appartenue à leur père. Cependant, celle-ci était présentement habitée.

Elles ignoraient par qui car apparemment, la ou les personnes qui y résidaient rentrer très tard le soir et en partaient très tôt le matin. Les deux sœurs ne voulaient pas poser de questions car fidèles aux conseils de leur mère, elles souhaitaient se faire remarquer le moins possible. De plus, en tant que visiteurs simples, elles étaient soumises à un couvre-feu. Ainsi, elles passaient la majeure partie de leur temps à laisser traîner leurs oreilles dans la ville en reconstruction. Cela n'éveillait pas les soupçons car beaucoup de nains nouvellement arrivés faisaient de même pour reprendre leurs marques et tenter de retrouver des proches. Cependant, ce soir-là, quand les deux sœurs durent rejoindre leur dortoir, elles ne virent pas un nain d'un certain âge aux cheveux et à la barbe blanches tourner au coin de la rue et rentrer dans la maison qui avait appartenu à leur père.

Allongé sur son lit, Fili regardait le plafond avec ennui pendant que Oin testait la motricité de ses jambes en les manipulant. Le roi sous la Montagne avait retrouvé la marche et s'était même remis à la pratique de l'épée ainsi que des autres armes propres au nain. Il se déplaçait à présent sans problème. Cependant, il restait un peu raide dans ses mouvements au niveau inférieur. Cela lui était assez pénible en combat. Le frère de Gloin pensait que sa souplesse d'avant finirait par lui revenir, même si cette dernière semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se faire attendre.

Soudain, au moment où Oin forçait un peu en remontant le genou de Fili vers son ventre, une brusque douleur partit de l'articulation en question pour remonter sans ménagement jusqu'à l'endroit où la colonne vertébrale du blond avait été endommagée. Sous la surprise, ce dernier ne put retenir un gémissement de souffrance avant de se raidir, empêchant le guérisseur d'aller plus loin dans ses soins.

« Bien, on va arrêter là pour ce soir. Se contenta de dire le vieux nain.

A ces mots, Fili parvint à se détendre alors que la douleur disparaissait peu à peu.

\- Combien de temps vais-je encore devoir me plier à ces visites de contrôle et ces exercices ? Voulut-il savoir sans toutefois décoller son dos du matelas.

\- Les blessures que tu as reçues lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées étaient très graves. Il faudra te faire suivre à vie, ne sait-on jamais.

\- Je pensais que Minël et vous pensiez que je pourrais m'en sortir sans séquelles.

\- Oui mais la médecine n'est pas une science exacte. De plus, tes crises de douleur et de panique au début de ta convalescence ont empiré ton état. Tu as déjà très bien récupéré mais ce n'est une raison pour ne plus faire attention.

Soudain, des coups contre la porte de la chambre firent se figer les deux nains.

\- Mon roi ! Un invité est arrivé ! Annonça un garde.

\- Bien, j'arrive ! » Répondit Fili en se retenant de grimacer.

En effet, il n'était pas sûr que son dos lui permette de marcher autrement que voûté comme un petit grand-père. Cependant, la porte finit par s'ouvrir sans que, toutefois, quelqu'un entre. Soudain, au moment où Oin allait fermer la porte pour permettre au blond d'avoir de l'intimité afin de se vêtir correctement pour recevoir l'invité, un petit bruit se fit entendre derrière le battant. Ouvrant ce dernier en grand, le roi sous la Montagne et le frère de Gloin eurent la surprise de découvrir…

Tili ne comprenait pas. Il avait fait le voyage jusqu'à Erebor emmitouflé dans une couverture en laine bien chaude faite par sa grand-mère. Maintenant que sa fièvre était définitivement tombée, l'enfant avait adoré le voyage à cheval dans les bras de sa mère. Déjà, somnolant alors que le convoi arrivait en vue de Dale, il dormait profondément au moment où celle-ci mit pied à terre dans les écuries de la Montagne Solitaire. Tili aurait bien voulu continuer sa nuit sans être interrompu. Il aurait souhaité que sa mère le dépose dans son berceau avec sa couverture et qu'elle ne le réveille que le lendemain matin.

Cependant, Tauriel avait décidé qu'il n'en serait pas ainsi. Elle avait salué son frère et les gardes elfes. Ces derniers s'étaient alors dirigés vers les quartiers qui leurs étaient réservés lors de leurs visites. La jeune mère, elle, avait pris la direction de la chambre de son beau-frère. Elle avait pris la décision d'arriver discrètement de nuit. En effet, sachant que beaucoup de nains profiteraient de la saison estivale pour arriver avant le froid automnale et la fermeture des routes par la neige, Tauriel avait préféré revenir pendant les heures de calme. Elle savait que les nains qui affluaient à cette période de l'année ne portaient pas vraiment les elfes dans leurs cœurs.

La jeune mère avait envoyé un garde nain prévenir Fili de son arrivée, tout en lui faisant taire son nom. Tout en se dirigeant vers les appartements royaux, elle caressa la joue de son fils pour commencer à le réveiller. Ce dernier se contenta d'enfouir un peu plus son visage contre son sein. Souriant à cela, la rousse intensifia la caresse allant jusqu'à jouer avec ses oreilles. Finissant par ouvrir péniblement un œil, l'enfant regarda sa mère sans savoir comment réagir. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle finit par s'arrêter et le déposer debout devant une porte close avant de se reculer dans un angle mort depuis la porte en question, le sourire aux lèvres. Fatigué, encore engourdi et l'esprit embrumé par le sommeil, Tili se laissa bien volontiers tomber sur ses petites fesses, n'ayant que faire de la porte devant lui.

Le petit garçon entendit le léger rire de sa mère. Levant le visage vers elle, il la vit lui sourire. Le bébé adorait quand sa mère lui souriait car en général, cela signifiait qu'elle allait lui faire plein de câlins et de bisous. Il aimait quand elle le cajolait. Cependant, son attention fut attirée par la porte qui s'ouvrait. Regardant dans la pièce devant lui, il ne vit pas tout de suite ce qu'il y avait dedans puis le battant de la porte de la porte finit par s'ouvrir en grand. Quand Tili réalisa qui était les personnes devant lui, un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Levant les bras, il s'exclama : « Fifi ! ».


End file.
